


Light of the Moon

by LivingThroughtheNight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingThroughtheNight/pseuds/LivingThroughtheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Knight Laura Hollis is asked a favor by her friend, Doctor LaFontaine. She needs to secretly escort them to the Galactic Senate in order to safely deliver the Doctor's newest breakthrough. But first they need a pilot.</p><p>Star Wars Universe + Carmilla? Carmilla as a scoundrel? I say 'yes'. </p><p>Prepare for an epic journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys... This is the nerdiest thing I've ever done. But I couldn't resist. I have this whole story planned out. And I'm so excited about it. I know, I know. I've got other stories going on. But... Okay I have no excuse. haha Just love me.
> 
> Wait! I do have an excuse! 'Living to Write' is ending very soon. So... yeah. Still not good enough. haha I've had this written for like a month and I just wanted to post it, okay?!
> 
> Enjoy the beginning of something!

Laura Hollis took a long, deep breath as she stood in the entryway of the cantina. The music blaring, the lighting dim, and the smell particularly pungent. It wasn't the best idea, but there wasn't really any other option. LaFontaine needed safe passage off of Manaan as soon as possible. And since Ahto City is the only surface level settlement on the oceanic planet, there weren't many places to go in search of the next item on the list; a ship.

_The Jedi Knight walked into Ahto City's Medical Center and was greeted by the receptionist, who led her toward Doctor LaFontaine's office._

_"Laura! You made it!" the doctor exclaimed with relief coating their features. "Come in, come in."_

_The blonde entered swiftly and folded her hands behind her back; standing before the doctor in excellent posture. "It's good to see you and I'd love to catch up, but I'm getting the impression you're in a bit of a hurry."_

_"Ya think, L? Was my holovid not clear when I said **I need your force sensitive ass on Manaan, pronto?** "_

_Laura's shoulders sagged and her arms fell loosely to her sides. "Okay, you don't have to get all grouchy on me."_

_A protocol droid in the corner of the room made a few beeping noises before sparks flew around his mouth. He waved one hand at the Jedi, while the other held a watering can. He was tending to the plants around the office._

_"Whoa. What happened to JP?" Laura grimaced as she waved back._

_"His voice box broke a while ago. I haven't really had the time to fix it. Or the credits. We've been doing some great sign language though!" the doctor tried to sound upbeat._

_Laura's eyes left JP and focused on her ginger friend. "Okay. What's going on?"_

_They let out a huff of pent up air. "I need you to take me to Coruscant."_

_The Jedi raised a brow before crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you just get transport off-world? I don't even have a ship, Laf."_

_"Well we're gonna have to find one because I sorta, kinda, need you to protect me," the ginger scientist said sheepishly._

_"Protect you? From what?"_

_"I may or may not have made a deal with a gangster for certain elements in my experiment, and I may or may not have the payment for him, and he may or may not be coming to collect my payment... today."_

_Laura held her hand up to pause the doctor. "Whoa. Hold on. You made a deal with a crime syndicate so you could do further research, and you don't have the means to pay for it?" LaFontaine hesitantly smiled in return before Laura continued. "That has to be the dumbest criminal in the galaxy. Who trades before getting payment?! Especially a gangster! Trust isn't a typical trait in the underworld..."_

_"Told him he'd get sixty percent of the profits after I made the final product."_

_"And he just let you walk off with the resources?" the blonde asked, still dumbfounded._

_"A Gamorrean underling let me walk off with the resources."_

_"And?"_

_"A **Gamorrean**."_

_"Are you implying that all Gamorreans are dumb? Because that's pretty species-ist-"_

_"That's exactly what I'm implying. Now can you get me to Coruscant, or am I meeting my watery grave?" the ginger hurried._

_"And you can't use public transportation because...? Once you're on a ship, the Gamorrean can't get you."_

_The doctor shook their head. "No. I need you to escort me in a private transport. This isn't just some petty research, L. This is big." Their blue eyes shined. There was a determination there; a sense of purpose. The blonde was hesitant though. What could be that important?_

_"Why Coruscant?" she asked with the tilt of her head and narrowed eyes._

_"I have to meet an old friend and give her my research. She's a member of the Senate. She'll know what to do with the results."_

_"The results of...?" Laura urged._

_"The cure to the Galactic City epidemic."_

_The Jedi's eyes widened. "You- You found a cure?"_

_"Yes, and I need to get there as soon as possible."_

_"Why not just call your friend on Coruscant? I'm sure they could've helped you. Why go through all the trouble waiting for me?" the blonde didn't understand. This was spectacular news. The Galactic City epidemic was getting worse every day. People contracting the disease were sent to private sectors; forming huge colonies of the sick. They all lived out the rest of their days in segregation as the pursuit for a cure continued. Every spaceport checked their travelers for any signs of the disease. If found, they were immediately sent to a zone created just for those suffering from the sickness. It was contagious, deadly, and terrifying._

_"Laura, I came to Manaan to find a cure. The planet's kolto is a potent healing resource. My Senator friend sees what goes on behind close doors. The epidemic wasn't a naturally occurring virus. I've studied it. It's synthetic. There are signs of evolution, but the same framework is there. Someone crafted a lethal illness. So I went to my friend, Perry, and she wasn't surprised in the slightest. In fact, she told me to forget I saw anything!" the doctor let out a loud chuckle. "Can you believe that? I was like, **Sorry, Perr. But this isn't something I can just forget. A crazy amount of people are dying and it looks like it was someone's plan**."_

_Laura listened intently. There was a threat this large happening? And the Jedi Council didn't know? Or maybe they did, and like the Galactic Senate, kept it secret._

_"Perry isn't even allowed to discuss the disease. If Senators start talking, they apparently disappear. No one knows what happens to them. And she said it's because the Senate must be compromised. Whoever created and let loose this virus has allies in the Capital. And if Perry is heavily watched, I can't risk drawing attention to myself. I... I can't risk anything happening to her," the ginger ended softly, their head bowed to the floor._

_The Jedi's brows furrowed._

And that's how Laura Hollis ended up at _Slippery When Wet_ ; a poor excuse for a cantina with an even poorer name. She needed a ship. And since she couldn't actually fly a ship, she needed a pilot that already owned a ship. And what better place to hire a pilot than the local cantina?

Okay, so there were better places to hire a pilot, but this seemed like the easiest and cheapest route to go. They were crunched for time. So dealing with a less than tolerable, probable outlaw would have to suffice.

The Jedi pulled her civilian cloak tighter around her, shielding her weapon beneath the cloth. The less attention she drew, the better. She stepped toward the bartender.

"Excuse me. Do you know any pilots around looking for work?"

The alien stared in silence, sizing up the petite blonde before turning and ignoring her completely. She frowned as a Twi'lek next to her took a sip of his beverage and chuckled. "Don't mind him. He doesn't like humans much. Karnstein and Cochrane are regularly sought out for... making shipments and the like. You should try one of them. They're at the pazaak tables in the back."

Laura raised a brow. "Uh, thanks," she answered with a kind smile before stepping away. She curiously made her way to the back of the cantina. A crowd was taking over the large room. Stepping into the back of the crowd, she leaned over to the person next to her. "Could you tell me where to find someone named Karnstein or Cochrane?" she yelled through the shouting of the horde.

"The two at the pazaak table. They keep uppin' the stakes. Cochrane has been itchin' to kill Karnstein for months now. If he loses this game, he might actually kill her!" the man explained with enthusiasm. 

The Jedi frowned at the explanation. So her two choices for pilots were clearly respectable, potential employees...

She then pushed her way through the crowd, getting glares here and there, and a few cat calls that she chose to block out. When she finally broke through to the front of the audience, her eyes settled on the two players. A holoscreen lit up above the table, showing the game to the surrounding patrons.

Cochrane was a Wookiee, fists clenched and pressed firmly into the card table. He was snarling, his teeth bared. One of Cochrane's thugs stood close behind him, a hand secure on his weapon.

"Remember, Cock, this is it. Win this game and all the winnings go home with you. Lose, and I get back what's mine. Plus, I'll be taking that pretty Twi'lek girl off your hands," the brunette turned slightly and winked at the said slave girl chained in the corner.

"It's that ego of yours, Karnstein, that's gonna get you killed one day," he growled in response.

"Then I guess I'll die with a smile on my face," the brunette returned with a smirk. Laura observed her closely. She figured the woman was the safer bet for the job, but both options seemed less than welcoming. "Let's see what you got, fur ball," she mocked as she lifted her glass to take a drink.

He swung his arm across the table and smacked the glass out of her hand, hitting one of the many crowded around them. 

"Hey!" the victim called out, but the Gamorrean thug behind Cochrane aimed his rifle in their direction. The audience member backed off immediately.

The brunette frowned at her opponent. "I planned on drinking that."

"I've got 19, human. You've got one card left in your hand, and the odds of you busting are high," he commented, confidence spreading through him.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think you were capable of understanding probability. Who knew Wookiees could do math?" She feigned shock before flipping a card over without looking down at the table. His eyes widened. She didn't even have to look down to know she had won. A smirk grew across her lips before sitting back lazily and kicking her combat boots up on the table. "Nice playin' with ya, Cock."

He growled viciously, rose to his feet, and flung the table into a bunch of drunk bystanders.

"Whoa there," the brunette warned with her hands out to show no offense. Her leather pants clung tightly to her body, a black v-neck t-shirt covered her torso, and a black leather vest sat on top. Her belt held two pistols; one on each hip. "Fair is fair. Now give me the credit transfer and we can all go home."

The screen was still lit in the air, above where the table used to be. Their wagers were listed through the many matches, and the final deal out button remained. Cochrane roughly brought his hand up and let the screen scan it before beeping. _Credit Transfer Complete._

The Wookiee stormed away with his lackey close behind. 

Laura remained as the audience dissolved back into the cantina. She watched the woman run her hand through her wavy locks before standing up and walking to the Twi'lek slouched in the corner.

"How may I serve you, master?" the female asked with fear lacing her words.

Karnstein looked down at the chains still around her wrists. "Damn it. I didn't get the key," she grumbled in annoyance. She let out a heavy sigh before reaching into her back pocket. "One second," she announced as she began fiddling with the lock. In a few seconds, the cuffs came loose and crashed to the floor. "Okay. You're free. Get out of here," she said lazily after picking the lock.

The Twi'lek looked at her in confusion. "W-what?"

The pazaak winner rolled her eyes. "I said you're free to go. Get off Manaan. I'm sure the hairy Cock wouldn't be pleased seeing you roam free."

Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "I- Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the brunette's neck. Karnstein stiffened from the embrace before pushing the former slave off.

"Yeah, yeah. Get goin'. Have a nice life," she ended as she turned and came to a stop at the sight of Laura watching. A delicate eyebrow rose at the eavesdropper. Her eyes ran up and down the Jedi's body, a smirk forming slowly. She cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not that I'm complaining, sweetheart, but weren't you ever taught that it's rude to stare?" the pilot teased.

Laura felt her cheeks redden. She straightened her posture and lifted her chin slightly into the air. "I'm looking for a pilot."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"I heard you're for hire."

Both eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "And you want to hire me."

"Well, yes."

The pilot let out a sigh. "No can do, cupcake. I'm kinda on a tight schedule," she answered, brushing past the blonde and walking back through the cantina. Laura followed closely with furrowed brows.

"I'll pay you as much as I have upfront. All we need is passage to Coruscant." 

"Then buy a ticket like all the other sightseers in the galaxy," the brunette yelled over her shoulder through the music.

"We aren't sightseers!" Laura argued from behind as they exited the bar. "We just need a fast way to get there." 

"Sounds like someone's on the run," the ruffian said in amusement as the Jedi trailed behind her.

"Hey! Can you just stop for one second so I can have a civilized conversation with you?" Laura exclaimed in agitation. Karnstein stopped dead in her tracks, causing Laura to almost run directly into her. She then spun around and eyed the blonde up and down one more time.

"Civilian robes don't really hide your weapon as well as you think they do, cupcake," her dark eyes bore into Laura's honey browns. 

The blonde matched her stare evenly after a moment of being caught off guard. "So you know I'm a Jedi, but you keep referring to me as a baked good?"

"You might have the pretty laser sword that can chop people in half, but you ain't foolin' anyone, sweetheart. You look as innocent as a pup."

Laura's brows furrowed. "You don't even know me!"

"I don't have to. Everything about you screams naive. Who goes to a scumbag cantina to find a pilot? Ever hear of stranger danger?"

The Jedi's nostrils flared. She took a deep breath to calm herself. The brunette seemed to find that amusing. "As you have so thoughtfully pointed out, I have a _pretty laser sword_. So _stranger danger_ isn't much of a concern. As for going to the scumbag cantina, I figured it was the fastest way to find someone."

Karnstein eyed her curiously. "And none of your little Jedi friends can help you?"

"This isn't a Jedi mission. I'm doing this for a friend."

The woman stared back without offering a hint of what was going through her mind. "I have to admit, you've piqued my interest. But again, I'm on a tight schedule," she said before spinning around and beginning to walk away.

"I know a Senator on Coruscant! They'll pay you handsomely!" Laura called after her, causing the woman to freeze. She mentally cringed. The Jedi didn't personally know Perry, but Senators were made of money. Surely after what LaFontaine brings her, she'll understand the circumstances. If not, she could always fall back to the Jedi Council. This was an emergency after all.

The pilot turned slightly to stare at the blonde with narrowed eyes. The Jedi's heart was pounding harder in her chest. "Fine."

Laura let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she'd held. "Thank you! You're doing something incredibly good," she answered as she approached her.

The brunette waved her off. "I don't wanna hear that crap. All I care about is getting paid. So let's get this over with so I can get my earnings."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "We have to go get my friend who works at the medical center first."

"Hold on," Karnstein turned and stopped Laura by placing her hand on her shoulder. "Who's your friend?" she asked suspiciously.

"Doctor LaFontaine. Do you know them?"

The stared with her mouth falling open slightly. A single chuckle fell from her lips as she began to bow her head and shake it slowly. "You could say that." She looked back up to meet Laura's gaze. "They're quite the drinking partner. Always a good time," she said in amusement.

"Well, we've got to hurry up before your drinking buddy gets brutally murdered," Laura explained as she started walking off, causing the hired help to fall in step.

"What could the mad scientist have possibly done?" the pilot said in disbelief with a chuckle.

"They made a deal with a crime lord and can't pay," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"Crime lord? You mean, Cochrane?" the brunette said in alarm. Laura turned with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Cochrane is the big bad that runs the underworld here."

Laura began to shake her head in confusion. "No, they said a Gamorrean made the trade-"

"His lackey that was behind him in the cantina," Karnstein pointed out calmly.

"Oh my-" she cut herself off as she turned and started running.

The pilot caught up to her as they ran the few minutes to the medical center. They stopped outside, seeing gang members holding up reception through the entryway. They hid behind cover, regaining their breath.

"Okay, so we need a plan," the Jedi Knight began.

The brunette rolled her eyes and pulled out her pistols. "If you're scared, cupcake, you can wait here. But I'm getting paid extra for this."

She glared. "My name's Laura."

"Good for you. Let's go," she said before stepping out and firing two shots at the two thugs in view. They fell immediately.

"Are you crazy?!" Laura followed after her, pulling out her lightsaber, but not igniting it yet.

"No. Just impatient," the pilot responded as she checked around a corner. Then she glanced behind the reception desk. "Might wanna deal with that," she nodded in its direction.

Laura ran over and saw the shaking Selkath female crouched down behind the desk. "You're okay. You're safe. You should get out of here though," she said reassuringly with a soft smile. The receptionist nodded eagerly, before rising wobbly to her feet and exiting.

"See. _That's_ why you're a cupcake," the brunette explained, earning a glare from the Jedi. They rounded the corner and before the pilot could get a shot out, Laura Force Pushed the next enemy against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

The pilot _hmphed_ before they continued. Two more thugs came bursting out of the doctor's office. A shot was fired at the Jedi, but after unleashing her blue blade, she reflected the shot back at him. Karnstein took the other one down with two shots.

They jogged over to the door and entered. Two thugs stood in the back; one holding a rifle up at JP. The Gamorrean lackey stood in the middle of the room, holding a blaster to the doctor's head; the other hand wrapped around their throat. LaFontaine continued to try to pull the huge hand away from their neck.

"Well, well, well... Strange to see you so soon, Carmilla. You're friends with a Jedi?" the Gamorrean snorted in amusement.

"You know me... Always weak for a pretty lady," she jested back with burning eyes; her pistols still aimed and ready.

The lackey scoffed. "You're good, Karnstein. But not even you could seduce a Jedi."

"Care to make wager? Your boss seems to like those. You lost your little slave that way, right?" she mocked, satisfied after seeing it touch a nerve.

"Lower your blasters. This isn't your fight," he growled.

"Sorry, but I've been promised some quality payment. Leave breathing, or leave dead. Doesn't matter to me."

Laura stepped forward. "No one needs to die. We can talk this through. We can come up with some kind of arrangement."

"I want the credits, Jedi."

"Fine, we'll get you the-"

Three shots were fired in the air. The two thugs and Gamorrean fell limp to the floor. 

Laura spun to look at Carmilla incredulously. "Did you just- You just risked LaFontaine's life!"

The pilot rolled her eyes and put her blasters back in their holsters. "The ginger doctor's fine. Can we just go?"

LaFontaine massaged their throat and tried to catch their breath. Laura ran over to put a reassuring hand on their back. She looked back up at Carmilla. "We could have tried to handle this peacefully."

"Yes, because homicidal criminals like to talk things out."

"I'm okay," the ginger breathed out to ease Laura's worried look. "Thanks, guys."

"Great. Fantastic. Let's skip the hugs and get a move on," Carmilla said as she walked toward the door.

"Don't you want to collect a bounty or something? I'm sure there's a payout for this guy if he's close to Cochrane, right?" Laura said as she helped steady the doctor to their feet.

"I'm not exactly innocent, cupcake. The only reward they'd give me are handcuffs around my wrists."

"I owe you guys a drink," LaFontaine chuckled as they brushed off their lab coat's sleeves.

"More like a few drinks," the pilot corrected.

LaFontaine turned to the protocol droid as they adjusted their coat. "Come on, JP. I don't wanna see what Cochrane plans to do to us."

"Whoa, wait. You're bringing the defected sparkler with us? Fucking hell... It's a fire hazard!" Carmilla exclaimed.

"He's carrying my results on his hard drive, Mistress Snark," the doctor argued back.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair and let out a huff of frustration. "Fine! But if my ship catches fire, you owe me a hell of a lot more than drinks." She then stormed out of the office. 

* * *

They stood in a long line in the spaceport, waiting for the virus scanning machine to start up again. The doctor, the droid, and the Jedi all waited anxiously. They kept looking over their shoulders, shifting their balance from foot to foot, and ducking their faces to try and draw less attention. Carmilla stood calmly with a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"This is fucking ridiculous," the brunette mumbled. A few technicians were seen trying to get the machine back up and operating. Looking back at her new companions, she rolled her eyes. The pilot made her way to the front of the line, getting cursed at and cursing back at civilians on the line as she passed them.

Laura watched in confusion. "What is she doing?"

"I'm guessing the technicians' job," LaFontaine answered. Two minutes later, the line began to move as Carmilla was seen walking toward them again. "Nice going, ya scoundrel," the ginger grinned.

"You fixed that?" Laura asked in astonishment.

"It really isn't that difficult," Carmilla replied with her gaze watching the line move.

"Well, _I'm_ impressed," the Jedi admitted innocently.

The brunette's eyes fell back to the blonde. She slowly smirked. "What can I say? I'm good with my hands," she finished with a wink.

Laura frowned; a blush present on her cheeks. "You're disgusting."

The pilot's smirk grew even more. "It's far too entertaining flustering you, Jedi. I thought you were supposed to be above such emotions." The brunette walked through the scanner; a positive beeping sound permitting her to pass.

The rest followed behind; Laura eager to rebuff the pilot's snark. "I'm not a complete robot! I still feel things!" Laura then flinched and turned to JP. "No offense, JP." Sparks flew from his face as he waved her off.

Carmilla started to lead them toward the ship hangar. She scoffed. "With the amount of things you're not supposed to feel, you're basically that hunk of metal back there," she gestured with a thumb aimed at JP over her shoulder.

"You're saying anger, hatred, jealousy; those are all good things?" the Jedi Knight replied firmly.

The brunette glanced over at her as they approached her ship. "I think, to an extent, it's healthy. I'd also like to point out you forgot passion." She grinned. "Now that's one you're definitely missing out on."

Laura glared and opened her mouth to speak her mind when a voice broke through the air.

"There they are! And they're with Karnstein! Cochrane, we're on the move!" a man yelled into a com link as four thugs came running their way.

"Well shit," Carmilla spat out as she shoved the ginger further into the hangar. "Time to go!" she  lazily yelled as she ran to a terminal beside the entrance. The hangar door slammed shut after a few seconds, cutting off the pursuers. "Okay, that can be hacked in a few minutes, so we need to board _now_." She pulled out a small device from her vest and pressed a botton. The hatch began to open.

"Did that just open by itself?" the ginger asked with wide eyes.

Carmilla smirked as she waved the remote in her hand. "It's a new upgrade. I can do a bunch of things with this little-"

The hangar door banged and they could hear blaster fire through the wall.

"Okay, leave now. Admire later," Laura pushed  them closer to the ship.

The doctor stood at the hatch door ushering for JP to hurry; his fastest pace less than desirable. Carmilla flung herself down in the pilot seat and started flipping through the switches and buttons to power up the vehicle. Her eyes darted across the switchboard frantically as Laura hovered, her hand gripping the back of the pilot's chair.

The ground suddenly shook.

"What the hell was that?" the doctor exclaimed with wide eyes as they came into the cockpit. JP stumbled in behind them; sparks and smoke erupting from his head. 

"I swear to God, Doc, if your fire hazard tries to speak again, he's getting thrown off board mid-flight," Carmilla growled as she saw the thugs charging her ship, blasters firing against the hull. "Shit." She then pulled down a lever. "Hold on to something," she ordered with furrowed brows as she pulled a strap. "The built-in gravity isn't exactly up to code at the moment. It'll even out when we go hyperspace. I'm gonna rush the engine a bit."

"What the hell does that mean?" LaFontaine asked incredulously. Carmilla tapped repeatedly on a button until the entire ship began to shake. The two humans ran over to the safety seats against the wall and buckled in just as the ship was flung out of the hangar, stalling midair. It then began to fall. JP was pressed firmly against the ceiling of the cockpit.

"Karnstein!" the Jedi Knight yelled as the ship plummeted toward the vast ocean.

"I know, I know! I got it!" she said as she flicked a few switches. The ship was still free falling.

" _Karnstein_!" Laura urged again.

"Give me five seconds!" the brunette yelled back with gritted teeth. Suddenly, the ship caught itself and boosted back into the air. JP came crashing down to the floor as Carmilla let out a heavy breath.

The doctor quickly brought their hand to their mouth. "Oh my God," they said, though muffled from under their palm. "I'm gonna barf!" They immediately unbuckled and ran toward the bathroom. 

JP pushed himself up and scurried after their owner.

"They better do it quick, otherwise gravity is gonna make that puke do some nasty things," the pilot said stoically. "And I am _not_ cleaning that up." Then, Carmilla's hand slammed on another button, holding it down until hyperspace was triggered. The energy in the air altered. Things around the cockpit began to float on their own accord. It was another minute or so until the gravity settled back down to normal.

Laura unbuckled from her seat as the brunette pushed herself up from her chair, running a hand through her wavy locks.

"Come on, cupcake. I'll give you the grand tour," she said lethargically. She led the Jedi down the hallway and stopped by a closed door. "This is my room. It's off-limits. Understand?" she said looking at her with the darkness in her eyes proving dominant. 

Laura nodded. "Good," the pilot said as she continued walking. She walked her past a large open room. It looked as if it might be a practice room of sorts. "This is my little medbay," she waved her hand in its direction. Then she stopped in front of another door. "And this is the bathroom," she said hitting the door release button to reveal a groaning ginger on the floor.

"Glad you beat the gravity, Doc," the brunette commented, seeing as the bathroom walls remained puke free. The ginger groaned and waved them off as their head laid against the toilet. The pilot hit the door button again. It closed as she spun to face Laura.

"Welcome to The Lustig, cupcake." She held back a smirk, brushing the Jedi's shoulder as she went back toward the cockpit.

Laura turned and jogged after her. "Hey!" she called out, grabbing her wrist to stop her in her tracks. Carmilla stopped and looked at the hand on her wrist before meeting Laura's gaze. "Uh, sorry," the blonde squeaked, yanking her hand off of the pilot.

She bowed her head and tucked a hair behind her ear. Carmilla raised a brow at the action. "I just wanted-" Laura then shook her head and brought her gaze back to the brunette. _You're a Jedi, Hollis. Act like one._ She squared her shoulders. "Thank you. For helping."

The pilot then smirked devilishly. She took a step into the blonde's space. Her body was only a couple of inches away from pressing into her. The Jedi's senses went into overdrive. She heard her own heartbeat thudding in her ears. The fresh smell of leather took over her nostrils. The sight of soft lips slowly parting entranced her. She felt the woman's breath sliding across her skin. And having bitten her bottom lip from overwhelming senses, she tasted the rawness left in its wake.

"I like the idea of you showing me gratitude, cupcake." She heard the Jedi force a swallow and grinned in response. "Careful, sweetheart. You might actually _feel_ something," she mocked with a chuckle before pulling back completely and strutting toward her pilot seat. The blonde blinked away the daze she was in as she saw the brunette flop down into her chair.

She frowned; her hands clenching into fists as her teeth gritted. The Jedi turned around and went to check on LaFontaine. She wasn't sure what just transpired, but it was best to avoid any possible trigger. The things she felt were... unsettling. She was out of control; wild. It was close to the sensation of being Force Persuaded. She was acting without her mind's understanding or consent.  

And that was unnerving.


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone! Chapter two is out to get ya! I'm pumped to see that other people are pumped for this fic! It seriously makes me happy. haha 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Laura helped LaFontaine lay down in the medbay to rest, and the doctor fell asleep within ten minutes. The blonde figured her friend could use the nap. They probably worked themself to the bone trying to find this cure. Sleep seemed like it would be a luxury to them.

The Jedi went to wander around the ship. She needed to avoid the cockpit for a bit. What happened earlier wasn't something she anticipated. It was foreign and confusing. Separation was key for her right now.

As she went to enter the practice room she saw during the brief tour, she paused. Inside was JP. And Carmilla. She was leaning over the droid, the face plate removed from his head. Her teeth held a thin tool in their grip as her hands fumbled with circuits and wires.

Laura took a few steps in, crossing her arms over her chest as a gentle smile came to her lips. "You're fixing his voice box."

Carmilla rolled her eyes without turning from the droid. "I didn't realize Jedi liked to state the obvious."

"They like to point out a good deed when they see one."

The pilot then placed the plating back on JP's face, removing the tool from her mouth and attaching it securely. "I did it so my ship doesn't spontaneously go up in flames," she corrected. "Speak," she said firmly to the protocol droid. 

A screech came out, eliciting flinches from the two in the room. The brunette then smacked the side of the droids head roughly. The screeching cleared. "Oh! It worked! Thank you, Miss Karnstein! I'm truly grateful for-"

"Save it. Go take care of the ginger," she ordered, putting her tools back in her kit. The droid wobbled out of the room.

"Did you have to smack his head like that? You could have decapitated him," the blonde asked in annoyance before sighing.

"It worked. Stop complaining. What happened to that gratitude from earlier?" Carmilla smirked, her eyes burning holes through Laura.

"Do you think what I do is some sort of joke?" the blonde asked sincerely with furrowed brows. "Seriously. I want to know. Because these little advances you're doing? It's insulting. Not only that, you continue to use anything but my name. Most people show Jedi respect."

The pilot's smirk turned dark. "So you think I should respect you?" It was as if she was two seconds from snarling. "Just because you walk around with the ability to make chairs float and swing around colorful weapons, doesn't mean I owe you anything. Me hitting on you? That's called being alive, sweetheart. That little rush you felt earlier in your nether regions isn't exactly something people get respected for."

Laura's chin rose in defiance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The brunette scoffed. "Sure, cupcake," she said before brushing past her, out of the room.

"What do you mean _'Sure, cupcake'_?" the Jedi shot back as she followed the pilot down the corridor.

Carmilla sighed as she continued walking, knowing the blonde was now following her. "I was agreeing with you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You were _not_ agreeing with me."

The pilot placed down her toolbox in a storage cabinet in the cockpit before turning to look at Laura. "There really is no winning with you, is there?"

"Winning? I'm not trying to-" the blonde shook her head in frustration. "Forget it. This is what I get for trying to compliment you for something."

"When exactly was this compliment? I think I missed that. Was it before or after you demanded my respect?" Carmilla shot back with a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Laura's mouth fell open in offense. "Demanded your respect?!" She felt her emotions building up and quickly closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths. "There is no emotion, there is peace," she whispered to herself.

The pilot openly laughed, earning an immediate glare from the blonde. Carmilla noticed her stare a few seconds later and brought a hand up to press it against her chest. "I'm sorry, but that is just precious. How many times a day do you have to spit out that mumbo jumbo to yourself? Does it actually help?"

"Does going around tearing down other people's beliefs help _you_?"

"I only comment on what I see; and I see you barely buying in to all that crap."

"You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to. You're an open God damn book," Carmilla said in amusement before throwing herself down into her chair. She hit a switch or two before Laura stomped over and spun her seat around to face her. Her hands gripped onto the armrests as she leaned into the pilot's space.

"You wanna judge me? Go right ahead. I don't need to prove anything to you. I rather stand by my beliefs than live in whatever cynical world you've isolated yourself to."

Carmilla stared back stoically. "And you're happy in that little Jedi bubble?" She tilted her head to the side as their eyes remained locked. She sat completely relaxed in her seat; Laura's arm muscles tensing as she gripped the armrests tighter.

"Yes."

The brunette suddenly smirked. "But isn't happiness an emotion? I thought there wasn't supposed to be any of that..."

Laura's mouth fell open for a second before she glared and pushed herself away from the chair. "You're the most irritating woman I've ever met!"

Carmilla grinned fully. "Careful. You're on the verge of getting angry..."

"I'd be doing everyone a service if I tossed you out of the airlock," she answered through gritted teeth, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Isn't there something about no chaos in that little code of yours?" the pilot replied, feigning innocence. 

"How do you even know- You know what? Get me when we land. Or better yet- Don't get me at all. LaFontaine will handle the rest of your affairs."

Carmilla spun around at the sight of Laura leaving the room. "Thank the Lord!" she yelled as she focused on the windshield of The Lustig.

* * *

"Laura, I think there's a problem," LaFontaine walked in on the young Jedi meditating. The blonde opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Miss Hollis! I believe it would be beneficial for everyone if you aided Miss Karnstein in the cockpit immediately," JP answered behind the ginger.

Laura frowned. "Why?"

"We're kinda being chased. And shot at," the doctor sheepishly replied.

"What?!" Her eyes widened. Then understanding settled in. "Cochrane." She was instantly on her feet, jogging toward the cockpit.

"Son of a bitch," the brunette was heard grumbling before the Jedi entered the room. 

"What can I do?" the blonde asked as she placed a hand on the back of the pilot's chair. Her eyes scanned the screens.

"Get your ass in the turret and blow them up!" the pilot answered as if it was the obvious solution.

"I don't know how to use that thing!"

"No better time to learn than the present," she commented without looking as she continued flipping some switches.

Taking a deep breath, Laura turned and ran toward the outlet containing the gunner. She settled into the seat and held the turret's handle firmly in her grasp. She flicked on the com link. "So... What now?"

The blonde heard the heavy sigh over the radio. "See the red switch? Flip it," Carmilla explained in annoyance.

"Okay..."

"The screen in front of you shows you where we're getting hit from. Aim the turret and hit the triggers. Simple as that, sweetheart."

Laura rolled her eyes before matching up her target and pulling the trigger. She felt the jolt of her shot vibrate through the ship. "Whoa..."

"You missed."

The blonde frowned. "It was my first shot!"

"Well we don't have time for you to practice!"

"Then shut up and let me concentrate!" the Jedi growled as she gripped harder on the turret's controls and began shooting at the following ship. It was firing and hitting the ship here and there. Laura heard Carmilla cursing at every accurate attack.

"You know what? Hold on," Carmilla spat through the radio. Laura watched the screen as the ship spun around. "Start shooting!" The Jedi held the trigger as the Lustig maneuvered behind Cochrane's ship. Carmilla settled the stream of fire so that it nailed into the enemy ship. After a few hits, Cochrane's crew pulled away and made a run for it.

"Ha ha! Fuckers!" the brunette cheered. "Way to go, cupcake. You really know how to hold down a button..."

Laura rolled her eyes and removed herself from the turret. She walked back toward the cockpit and found Carmilla focused on navigating again. She saw a smirk begin to stretch across the pilot's lips.

"Thanks for the help, sweetheart."

"You already made it clear that I didn't do much," Laura replied as she stood beside her.

"Yeah, but I bet you looked good doin' it."

The Jedi glared as Carmilla finished setting a course. "I looked good holding a button? Really?" 

The pilot spun to look at her. Her eyes dragging up and down the blonde's body. "Well, I didn't really get to see it, but from the looks of things, I'd say it was pretty hot."

"How?" Laura exclaimed in irritation.

"Chicks and guns," she smirked. 

"Okay, we're done here," Laura said before stomping off. She heard laughing from behind.

"Everything okay?" LaFontaine asked as the blonde stormed passed them.

"Aside from our pilot being a complete jackass? Yeah. Everything's fine."

* * *

The Jedi was found meditating once again. LaFontaine knocked hesitantly at the sight. "Uh, hey, L. Just came to let you know we're docking. Apparently you're no longer interacting with our pilot?"

Laura let out a puff of hair before opening her eyes and pushing herself off the ground. "It's better this way. Is Senator Perry waiting for us?"

The doctor nodded. "She should be. But Laura, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out."

The blonde smiled. "I'm glad I could help a friend out."

"Doctor! Guards are boarding the ship," JP announced, showing up in the hallway.

The ginger followed him out, but after a few steps, a guard took each of them by the elbow and escorted them off of the ship.

"Unhand me at once! This is inappropriate!" JP tried to object.

"It's fine, JP. Just a precaution, I'm assuming," LaFontaine reasoned with a sigh.

Laura stayed quiet. In case everything turned sour, she didn't want any attention drawn to her. That proved unnecessary though as Carmilla was heard cursing and yelling from within the Lustig. She then was seen being carried over a guard's shoulder; legs and arms waving frantically for freedom.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the sight and turned to see a curly redheaded woman approach the doctor. Their was a tender smile before a sudden embrace. Laura felt like she was impeding on a private moment. Her eyes went back to Carmilla, who was now placed on the ground with a rifle pressed into her back. Her scowl almost made Laura laugh.

"Kirsch, is everything okay?" the Senator asked toward the large man holding a rifle to Carmilla.

He grinned and winked back. "No problem, Senator. Just a resistant guest."

"I'm resistant because I've done nothing wrong and my ship is being searched right now!" Carmilla growled as guards boarded the Lustig.

"Stop worrying, Karnstein. It's just routine," the doctor reassured.

One guard peeked her head out of the ship to yell down to them. "We can't get the Captain Quarters open. It's locked with some special mechanism or something." Laura raised a brow at the pilot, who made no attempt to address the matter.

"There's a decent amount of spice onboard, Senator," another guard announced from the ship's ramp. The brunette's head immediately bowed toward the ground; her eyes slammed shut.

Laura spun to the pilot. "Drugs? You were smuggling drugs?!"

Carmilla sighed, raising her head to meet the Jedi's incredulous stare. "I told you I had a tight schedule, princess. You insisted on me giving you a ride."

"You could have at least mentioned something about it!" the blonde hissed.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Hey, big guy," she said over her shoulder toward the guard named Kirsch. "Arrest me now so I don't have to listen to anymore lectures from Miss Prim and Proper over there," she gestured a thumb toward Laura.

"God, you are unbelievable! I swear to-"

"Laura, chill," LaFontaine interrupted. They turned back to the Senator. "Perr, can you turn a blind eye just this once? I promise what I have for you is more important than some silly drug smuggling." 

"LaFontaine, I can't assist in her illegal activities."

"She helped me get here though," the doctor pushed, their hands moving to hold the Senator's.

The curly headed woman frowned as she searched her childhood friend's blue eyes. "Fine. But we're taking the spice."

The doctor shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Um, not by me!" Carmilla objected. "I paid good money for that spice!"

"Seriously? You're not getting arrested, genius! Do something smart for once. Like for example, ya know, locking your contraband in your super secure bedroom maybe?!" Laura spelled it out for the pilot.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to get searched while saving your whiny ass! Jesus. This is worse than getting arrested! I lose my exported goods _and_ have to listen to the judgement robot talk, and talk, and talk some more!"

"Fine! You want to go to jail? Keep living life the way you do. You'll be there in no time. I'm surprised you aren't already there."

Carmilla scoffed. "I've been arrested seven times. No jail can hold me, princess."

The Jedi rolled her eyes. "I wish someone would build a better one then-"

"Guys!" LaFontaine yelled. The two fighting stopped to stare at them. "Laura, Perry and I are going to find somewhere more private to discuss everything. You can wait or go. I don't want to take up anymore of your time." The doctor turned to look at the pilot. "Carmilla, I'll get you your payment by tonight. Wait for me in the nearest cantina."

"Good. Now can you get this puppy to stop poking that gun of his in my back? He's not really my type," the brunette scowled.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," Kirsch said as he removed the gun and holstered it onto his back. Then, Carmilla stormed past everyone and exited the hangar. 

Laura shook her head and turned back to LaFontaine. "I'm gonna head out. Keep me posted though. And good luck," she said with a smile before leaving the hangar as well.

* * *

"Perry seems nice though," Laura said as she sat in a courtyard with her fellow Jedi, Danny Lawrence.

"She is. She focuses on the real issues and tries to sort it all out. Most people here like to look the other way. Coruscant could use more people like her," the tall redhead frowned as she looked off into the speeder traffic.

"Meetings with the Supreme Chancellor not going well?" Laura gave a sympathetic frown.

Danny sighed. "Vordenburg isn't really giving me the time of day. I mean, he listens to me when I talk, but he doesn't give it too much thought. He dismisses everything in an instant. And I know Belmonde and him don't get along, but she's still Vice Chair. They share _some_ opinions. They're just all apparently the wrong ones."

"I don't understand why the Council won't send someone to help you."

"It's not urgent enough. They keep telling me to be patient."

"Be patient for what? The old man to die of a stroke?" Laura asked in annoyance. Then, her comlink began to beep. She furrowed her brows. "It's Laf," she announced before answering the call. "Hey. What's up?"

" _Soooo_ , I kinda need you to stick around for a bit."

Th blonde raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"Because you're a super scary Jedi and you make me feel safe?" they asked with a cringe.

"What happened?"

"Cochrane sent some guys for me a little while ago. Kirsch was here, so it was fine. But I kinda need some... protection."

"Ugh. Laf, the only way this is gonna stop is if he kills you. Or you kill him."

"So you understand my predicament."

"I'm not going to go kill him!"

"You don't have to kill him! Just- I don't know! Get him arrested or something!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Laura replied incredulously.

"I tracked down the coordinates of his ship. We head there. We lure him out. You jump on him with a potato sack."

"We don't even have a ship!"

"We know someone who does though," Laf sang their response.

"Oh, no. Absolutely _not_. She was awful! And she's costing Senator Perry a fortune! We can't afford her even if I was willing to ignore her horrible personality."

"Come on, L!"

"No."

"Please?"

"If you don't loosen these cuffs, cowboy, I'm gonna make you eat your own spleen!" a shout came from across the courtyard.

"What the-" Danny began as the two Jedi rose to their feet.

"Oh, give me a break," Laura groaned as she saw two guards escorting her recent companion toward the local precinct. 

"I'm serious, Ranger Rick!" the brunette growled as she thrashed her arms behind her at the guard.

"Laf. You owe me so much," the Jedi answered through the com link before ending the call. "I'll be right back," the blonde mumbled to her friend before approaching the scene.

"Karnstein! Make it easy for once!" one of the guards yelled as they pulled out a taser gun. 

"Fuck off!" she yelled back.

"Lower the gun, officer!" Laura commanded with a firm stance. Carmilla's eyes flashed to the blonde with surprise before her scowl returned.

"And who are-" the officer holding Carmilla's cuffs began to reply.

"My name is Laura Hollis. I'm a member of the Jedi Order. And I'm asking you to release this woman," she answered confidently with furrowed brows.

The officer lowered his gun with a laugh. "You want me to release Carmilla Karnstein? Do you know how many people want her dead for all the crimes she's committed? We can't just let her go, _Miss Jedi_ ," he mocked.

Her nostrils flared. "I didn't say let her go free. I just said release her. She will answer for her crimes, but under different circumstances." They stared at her with confusion. Danny stood slightly behind the blonde, watching with intrigue. "She will serve out her sentence working for me."

"Excuse me?!"

"What?!"

Carmilla and Danny exclaimed at the same time. Laura ignored them both.

"Release her from the cuffs," she ordered. She turned to the redhead. "I trust you'll make this understood in the precinct?"

"Laura, what the hell are you thinking?" her friend replied in astonishment. "This isn't some little pet project. You're taking on a criminal! I know you like to see the good in people, but this is ridiculous."

"Yeah, cupcake. You're insane," Carmilla added with complete bewilderment. "And I'm thinking death might be better than whatever the hell you've got planned for me." 

The blonde glared at the pilot. "Really? You're saying no to a get out of jail free card? You really are stupid."

"I can see the wheels inside that cute little head of yours turning. You want to brainwash me into joining you and the redhead giant's cult."

"Believing that there is still hope for everyone isn't a horrible thing," Laura argued.

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell is foolish," Carmilla answered lazily.

"Fine. Then I'm foolish. Do you want my help or what?"

Carmilla stared back at her with intense dark eyes. The blonde felt a slight shiver run up her spine. It was intimidating and almost overpowering.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Laura yelled back before turning aggressively toward her friend. "Can you smooth this over?"

"I-" Danny started to speak, but caught herself. Her shoulders sagged. "Yeah. I've got it covered," she answered with a disapproving tone. 

"Thanks."

"Just be careful," Danny said as she started to step away.

"I will," Laura said as the officer removed the cuffs from Carmilla. The brunette stretched her arms with her new found freedom. She started rubbing her wrists where the restraints had been.

"Thanks for the tour, boys," Carmilla smirked at the officers before strutting toward the blonde. "I guess I'm your slave now," she said with a hint of disgust.

"You're not my slave," Laura corrected with annoyance. "You're my... assistant."

The brunette's brows shot up to her hairline. "Assistant? Are we role playing or something?" Her eyes widened as a smirk started to grow across her lips. " _Ohhhh_... I see now," she walked closer; her hips swaying more than usual. " _How may I be of assistance, Master Jedi?_ " she asked huskily as she leaned into Laura's space.

The blonde forced a swallow. The pilot was too close. _Too_ close. She cleared her throat and then straightened her posture. She wouldn't let this woman intimidate her. "We're going to take down Cochrane."

Carmilla immediately leaned back. "Excuse me?"

"He keeps going after Laf. We're going to arrest him."

The brunette began to laugh, but then stopped. "You're serious."

"Yep. And since we're working together, there will be no need to compensate you for flying us there."

"You've got to be kidding me," Carmilla grumbled.

"Welcome to the team, Carm," Laura smiled in return as she turned and began walking away.

Carmilla stood there dumbfounded before jogging after her. "Did you just call me ' _Carm_ '?"

"You call me everything but my real name and I can't shorten yours?" Laura asked in annoyance as she turned to look at her.

"No. You can't."

"Well too bad. I'm your boss now. I get to do what I want," she answered with a smirk.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "AKA slave master."

"You could be on your way to being dead right now. Stop acting like I'm so horrible."

"Fine. You're right. You're easy on the eyes... Your mouth could move a lot less though-" The brunette felt herself get thrown forward and land on the ground. "Hey! Did you just Force push me?!" she exclaimed before pushing herself up off the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Carm_. But we should hurry up. Laf is waiting," Laura continued walking with a smile hidden on her face.

* * *

"Hey, L," LaFontaine started as they approached the Lustig to board. "I'm not really a fan of this whole 'bait' plan you've got goin' on."

Laura turned to her friend with a kind smile. She placed a hand on their shoulder. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." The ginger took a deep breath before her eyes caught the sight of the brunette walking up the boarding ramp.

"What about her?"

Laura looked back to the ship to see the woman disappear inside. She turned back with the same kind smile across her face. "She's on our team. It'll be okay. Plus, aren't you two friends?"

LaFontaine chuckled. "I'm not sure Carmilla has _friends_. I think we have a mutual respect, but she's always been a loner. I don't know what she'd do if the situation came down to something dire."

The Jed took a deep breath and lifted her chin slightly. "Well I believe in her."

The doctor looked at her as if she was mental. "Okay, Hollis. I get that your whole thing is about seeing the best in people and hoping for good things and whatever, but this is a big risk you're taking. When it comes down to it, she's a criminal."

"She's a criminal that is being blackmailed into helping us for free to save your life," Laura deadpanned.

"Fair point. Let's hope for the best!" the doctor announced as they marched past the Jedi to the ship.

* * *

Laura needed to clear her mind before getting to Cochrane's ship. She needed to focus and prepare herself. There would be fighting. That was unavoidable. But she didn't want to hurt more people than necessary. Everyone deserved a chance at redemption; she wholeheartedly believed that.

"Such a disciplined follower..."

The blonde's eyes shot open and locked on the woman leaning lazily against the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a smirk ever present on her lips. "How didn't I sense you there?"

Carmilla's smirk turned mischievous. "I'm very good at going unnoticed, princess."

Laura's eyes continued to roam over her body. "How is that possible?" she said without meaning to. Carmilla raised a brow in response, but Laura cleared her throat quickly. "If you're so good at going unnoticed, how did you manage to get yourself arrested?"

"Was flirting with the barmaid. She was an undercover cop."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Typical." She then registered the woman's greeting. "Wait, did you call me a follower?" she asked with annoyance kicking in.

"Sure did. You seem to be constantly practicing that little Jedi code of yours. You should give yourself a break once in awhile," she replied nonchalantly as she pushed herself off of the doorway and entered the practice room.

"I can't _take a break_ from my life," Laura answered, clearly irritated. 

"Oh, lighten up, cupcake. The course is plotted. We've got some time until we get to Cochrane. How about you stop this little quiet sitting session and do something more productive?" Carmilla suggested with excitement in her dark eyes. Laura felt a shiver run up her spine from her stare.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" the blonde asked, clearing her throat once again.

Carmilla smirked. "A little hand-to-hand combat?"

The Jedi scoffed and pushed herself up to her feet. "You wouldn't last five seconds. That's one of my specialties."

The brunette seemed to find that amusing. "Well then, let's see what you've got, princess."

Laura removed her robe and threw it to the side. She straightened her long sleeved undershirt and got into her fighting stance. Carmilla smirked as she removed her leather vest in the same fashion.

"Come on, cupcake. Show me what you-" she was cut off by Laura sprinting toward her. The brunette quickly dodged in surprise. The blonde sent a high kick in her direction, which Carmilla blocked with her forearm. The criminal frowned at the force of the kick.

"You're stronger than you look," Carmilla admitted. The Jedi responded with a sweeping kick that the pilot hurdled just in time.

"And you're more agile than you look," Laura said in a huff before throwing a few punches that the brunette blocked.

"You sound surprised that I'm so smooth," Carmilla grinned through labored breaths.

The blonde sent a quick jab into the pilot's gut, causing her to bend over with a grunt. "I am," she answered roughly before flipping the woman over onto her back. "Your clumsy come ons prove otherwise," she explained, staring down at the grimacing brunette. 

Carmilla suddenly jumped back up to her feet, taking the blonde by surprise when she sent a jab into her ribs. The pilot then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind the Jedi's back. She grabbed Laura's other arm and bent it tightly under the blonde's chin; restricting proper breathing. Carmilla's body was pressed firmly into her back; her mouth positioned right beside Laura's ear.

"I don't think they're that clumsy when your cheeks turn that cute shade of red afterwards," she replied with clear amusement. Her hot breath slid across Laura's skin and made her shiver yet again. Carmilla felt the Jedi's reaction and grinned even more. Her eyes caught sight of necklace hanging beneath Laura's shirt, but refused to let her mind wander. She roughly pushed the woman away; watching as the blonde found her footing again and spun to meet her gaze. Her cheeks were tinted red.

Laura growled and charged as she ruthlessly began sending kicks and punches right after each other. "You. Are. So. Arrogant!" she spat through gritted teeth as she continued sending out blows. "And annoying! And cocky!" Carmilla started laughing as she continued to block each of the hits, which was proving rather difficult.

Finally, the brunette reached out to grapple her, but Laura swiped her leg under Carmilla's feet. The pilot went flying backwards toward the floor with her hand still gripped onto Laura's wrist; bringing the Jedi down on top of her. The blonde quickly straddled her waist and pinned Carmilla's wrists to the floor beside her head.

"Nice playing with you, _Carm_ , but it looks like _I_ win," the Jedi announced with a confident smile. 

The brunette's dark eyes shifted up and down the blonde's body on top of her before smirking. "I'm gonna have to argue with you on that one."

Laura's cheeks suddenly turned into a darker shade of red than usual as she felt the heat of Carmilla's body against hers. She quickly jumped to her feet and backed away. She watched as Carmilla propped herself up by her elbows. She was still smiling.

"You're unbelievable," the blonde scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you're one bad ass fighter. Definitely went from being cute to hot instantly," she grinned as she let her eyes roam over the blonde's body unabashedly. 

"You're disgusting!" Laura exclaimed before grabbing her robe from the floor and making her exit. 

"Let me know if you ever want to win again!" the pilot yelled. She could hear Carmilla's laughter echoing after her.


	3. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because why not? Bloopers were released. Star Wars came out to own. And I've had this written. Seems like an appropriate time to update. So I'm throwing it at you.
> 
> Enjoy.

Cochrane's ship was within sight. They all stood in the cockpit, aside from Carmilla, who sat lazily in her pilot's chair. "Alright, cupcake. What's the plan?" she asked with a sigh, spinning the chair to face everyone.

"We're gonna message them and tell them we have Laf."

"Wait, what?" the doctor asked in alarm.

Carmilla stared at her incredulously. "No shit, Jedi. Of course, we have the ginger. He knows this is my ship. We helped the Doc escape. We show ourselves, we're getting shot at."

"Oh," Laura whispered to herself. "Then, I board the ship alone and try to talk to him civilly."

"I'm guessing you've never really led any of those Jedi missions everyone goes on about," Carmilla replied in disbelief. "Because you obviously have no idea what you're doing."

"I'm trying!"

"Well you should be trying harder because we're basically at his front door and all you've got is to ring his fucking doorbell!" Carmilla yelled back.

"Let's all take a deep breath-" JP tried to intervene.

"Then why don't _you_ think of something since you're so well-versed in arresting criminals!"

Carmilla practically snarled. "I'm not here to _think_. I'm here to do your bidding."

"Then I'm ordering you to _think_!" Laura shouted back.

"Guys..." LaFontaine tried to interrupt.

"Then I _think_ you should take that stick from up your ass and-"

"Guys!"

"What?!" the two turned and yelled in unison at the doctor.

"I think they see us. We're getting an incoming transmission," the ginger answered.

Carmilla spun around in her chair to look at the switchboard. "You've got to be- Well, shit. Someone's dying today," she reasoned with a heavy sigh. 

"Please say it's not me," the doctor groaned from the back of the cockpit.

"Answer it," Laura instructed. The brunette sighed again before lazily hitting the button that answered the call.

"Karnstein," the Wookiee growled.

"How's it hanging, Cock?" she grinned with a laugh.

"You have my doctor."

"Indeed I do," she answered nonchalantly. 

"You understand what this means?" he growled even more.

"That I've got better medical insurance?"

"That you interfered with my business deal! We made an agreement never to get in the other's way. You've violated that twice now!"

The brunette chuckled. "Seriously, Cocky. I fooled ya twice. Total shame on you."

"Doctor LaFontaine is currently under my protection," Laura spoke up.

"And who the hell are you?" Cochrane snarled.

"Jedi Knight Laura Hollis. I'd like to speak with you in person. Perhaps we can come to an understanding," she suggested confidently. Carmilla raised a brow at the woman. She somehow managed to sound so official out of nowhere.

"I want my money. I want the doctor. And I want Karnstein's head," he replied bitterly.

"Well we can't always get what we want," Carmilla answered lazily.

"Carmilla," Laura hissed. The brunette rolled her eyes in response. 

"You want to make a deal? The three of you come aboard. We'll see if we can come to an agreement," he said with a hint of amusement. 

The Jedi took a moment to consider it before nodding. "Okay. Prepare for boarding," she reached forward quickly and ended the transmission.

"What the fuck?!" Carmilla exclaimed jumping to her feet. LaFontaine took a few eager steps toward the blonde; eyes wide with fear.

"We'll be fine," Laura tried to reassure.

"He's going to murder us!" the pilot yelled as she gestured toward the ship that was quickly approaching.

"He won't," the blonde readjusted her robe in preparation for their arrival. She fixed her lightsaber on her hip.

"Um, L. How the hell could you possibly guarantee that?" the doctor worried.

"Just a little something I picked up throughout the years," she replied casually as she began to lead them toward the exit ramp. LaFontaine gestured for JP to watch over the ship.

"And what exactly is this little trick you've got up your sleeve, sweetheart?" Carmilla stressed. She pressed a button on the small device in the inside pocket of her leather vest. The button triggered the boarding magnetization. They felt the ships connecting outside of the ramp with a rough shake of the vessel. It took them a moment to find their balance again. The air filtration systems were then heard through the heavy metal.

Laura looked over her shoulder at her two companions and smiled. "A little trick called the Force." She then turned forward as the ramp opened, revealing four thugs aiming their weapons at them.

Carmilla quickly unholstered her pistols as they made their way to the other ship. "Then I hope you're one hell of a Jedi, cupcake," she whispered as Laura led them toward the thugs. The blonde didn't bother unsheathing her lightsaber.

"Drop your weapons," one of the thugs ordered.

Laura lifted her hand and waved it gently in front of the four thugs. "You will not harm us. You will protect us."

"We will not harm you. We will protect you," they said in unison as they lowered their weapons.

"Well holy shit," Carmilla mumbled from behind as she slowly dropped her pistols to her sides.

"That's actually pretty terrifying, Hollis," LaFontaine nervously laughed.

"I only use Force Persuasion when necessary."

Carmilla scoffed. "Why? That sounds useful as hell."

Laura turned and glared at the brunette. "Because it's taking away someone's free will."

"And your point?" the brunette pushed.

"You seriously have no conscience, do you?" the blonde returned in disbelief.

Carmilla shrugged. "Keeps you from killin' 'em, doesn't it?" she nodded toward the four being controlled.

Laura narrowed her eyes at the brunette and then huffed; turning around without another reply. "Lead us to Cochrane," she instructed the thugs, who quickly led them inside. The more criminals they saw, the larger Laura was able to make their entourage. Finally reaching the command deck, she whispered back to the doctor and pilot.

"I can't control them for long, so let's get this over with," she said, straining her words. Drops of sweat were forming along her forehead. Her grip on the thugs' minds was definitely having its effect on her. "You're gonna have to do the talking, Carm." She clenched her fists by her sides and shut her eyes tightly.

"Wait, what?!" the brunette whispered harshly as they approached Cochrane. LaFontaine placed a hand gently on Laura's shoulder to guide her forward.

"She's kinda busy, if you haven't noticed," the doctor answered the pilot, who groaned and ran a hand through her dark wavy hair.

"Fucking great," she muttered as she left her companions' behind and stepped further onto the command deck. Looking up at the Wookiee, she held her arms out wide and grinned. "Cocky! Long time, no see! How's life been treatin' ya? You look _great_!" 

"Shut it, Karnstein! What's the meaning of this?! What happened to my men?"

"Oh, _this_?" she gestured toward the thugs aiming their weapons toward their leader. "We just wanted to make sure our business meeting didn't turn all violent and whatnot." She then frowned. _Nonviolent_. She mentally facepalmed. This Jedi chick was really making things more complicated than they needed to be. "So what do you want? We don't have credits to give you."

"If I can't have the profit, I want the product."

"No can do, Cock. The product is long gone." Carmilla had no idea _what_ the product was, let alone _where_ it was. She didn't care enough to begin with to ask the Jedi or doctor. Regardless if they had the product on them, the brunette assumed handing it over wasn't an option.

"Then give me the doctor," he growled.

"Uh," Carmilla hesitated and looked back at her companions. They stood in the center of the thug army, and it took the brunette a moment to spot the ginger. They were watching with pleading eyes. The brunette turned forward again. "They're kind of under the Jedi's protection. I'm sure you don't wanna get tangled up with those Force freaks. Cults will either brainwash or kill ya."

"Then how about you?"

The pilot lifted an elegant brow. "Excuse me?"

"Surrender yourself and the others can walk free," he explained with a grin growing across his face.

"Whoa, Cocky. I know we've had our fair share of flirting, but I don't really swing that way. Plus, all that _hair_... yikes." 

"Fuck off, Karnstein! What's it gonna be? I'm getting the sense killing isn't an option with your little Jedi friend here. How's having a babysitter feel?" he mocked. Carmilla gritted her teeth; nostrils flaring. 

"Cochrane, that wasn't part of the plan. I need the product or the doctor. The smuggler means nothing-" a voice began before his dark eyes locked with Carmilla's. His black robe wrapped around him and a lightsaber hung obviously on his hip. "Well look who it is," he said in amusement as his lips turned into a mischievous smile.

"Fuck," Carmilla breathed out. Her heart rate increased dramatically.

"Carmilla Karnstein... So that's the name you're going by nowadays?" he strolled closer. His short brown hair hadn't changed its style since she last saw him. But his skin definitely looked paler.

"Carm," Laura struggled to speak and remain focused. "I can't... hold on... much longer." Her attention was being pulled toward the brunette. Laura could see her visibly trembling.

"Aw, _Carm_ ," he teased, earning a scowl from the brunette. "What are you gonna do? She needs your help," he asked with fake innocence and then chuckled.

"Darth Mailwil," Cochrane interrupted. 

Without looking back at the Wookiee, the Dark Jedi held his hand back toward him and clenched his fingers in the air. Cochrane instantly grabbed at his throat, struggling to breathe suddenly. His feet slowly lifted off of the ground, and his legs kicked; fighting the invisible force that wouldn't let him breathe. Then, after a few seconds, the man closed his hand into a fist, making the Wookiee fall limp in the air before crashing to the ground.

Laura suddenly opened her eyes, gasping for air. Her hold on the thugs was gone, and all of them immediately began to open fire on the one responsible for their leader's death. But in a flash, the Dark Jedi unsheathed his lightsaber, the red blade slicing through the air and reflecting the bullets fired at him. The blonde released her blue saber and leaped in front of LaFontaine to deflect any stray bullets reflected their way. All of the thugs were slain by reflected fire.

Darth Mailwil spun his lightsaber cockily in his hand as he smirked at the frowning Jedi. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"What do you want with the doctor? Or the product, for that matter?" Laura asked sternly, her lightsaber raised in defense.

He smirked in a way that almost felt familiar to the blonde. Only there was something much more sinister about his smirk. "They're interfering with plans, Jedi. I'm sure that's obvious enough," he teased.

"You know what the doctor discovered," Laura concluded.

He chuckled. "Hand them over and we'll call it a day."

"Bullshit," Carmilla hissed.

"Oooo, Kitty still has that bite, I see," he grinned, looking back at the brunette who was only a short distance away.

"What the Hoth are you talking about?" Laura interrupted.

"Oh, Kitty and I go way back," he answered without removing his gaze from the pilot. 

" _Kitty_?" Laura asked in confusion.

"He's not gonna take Laf without trying to kill us first," Carmilla informed with her scowl still aimed at the robed man.

"Oh come on, Kitty! Don't think I can play fair?" he asked in amusement.

"Fuck off, William!"

"You're surprisingly concerned for the Jedi and doctor..." he noted. "Has someone truly had a change of heart?" he gasped mockingly.

"I haven't had a change of anything," she growled back.

"So you won't do anything if I attack them right now?" he asked innocently.

"Be my guest," she replied nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Carmilla!" Laura chastised. 

The Dark Jedi grinned. "She doesn't seem too happy about it, Kitty."

The brunette shrugged. "She's a hard woman to please." Then, the ship shook violently. The brunette took this opportunity to whip out one of her pistols and fire at Darth Mailwil, who had lost his balance, but his reflexes were too fast. His lightsaber reflected the shot back at the pilot, who was falling over from the ship's collision. The reflected shot hit her forearm; her yelp caught Laura's attention.

He leapt toward the pilot; his lightsaber positioned to attack the woman cradling her arm on the floor. Then, Laura Force Jumped across the command deck, landing just in time to clash her blue blade with his red. Sparks flew from their weapons.

Darth Mailwil snarled at the Jedi as they fought to overpower the other. Then, the ship shook harshly once again; knocking everyone off balance once more. The emergency lights of the command deck began to flash, accompanied by a loud horn.

"The ship's going down. It's unstable," Carmilla hissed in pain from her arm. Laura spared her a glance in confusion before looking back at the man. He was looking around anxiously at the ship before stumbling backwards. He frowned toward them, noticing the doctor had run behind the other two.

"This isn't over," he snarled before taking off in the direction he first arrived.

Laura spun around and helped Carmilla to her feet. "Come on. We have to get back."

"I hope your talking toolbox has enough common sense to stabilize my ship," she groaned at the doctor as they jogged toward the boarding area again.

The rumbling of Cochrane's ship kept getting worse until they reentered the Lustig. After the boarding ramp closed behind them, Carmilla removed the device from inside her vest and tapped a few buttons. The ship shook slightly.

"What the hell is that?" the doctor questioned, trying to catch their breath.

"My mobile remote," the brunette answered simply. "I can control a few things with a quick hit of a button. Don't even have to be in the cockpit," she explained with a smirk, but then flinched from her throbbing arm.

The two stared at the pilot incredulously. 

"What? You've never heard of these? They're like the hip new thing." They continued to stare at her in the same manner. "Well you can thank this little device for saving our asses. How do you think the ship started to shut down? I kept messing with the boarding magnetization. Easy to do when the ships aren't that big." She looked at them through narrowed eyes. "Did you guys honestly think that was all luck?"

LaFontaine's eyes widened in amazement. "That's incredible! That's the same device that lowers the boarding ramp from a distance?"

Carmilla gave them a wink before grabbing her arm again in pain. "Can you go tell that droid of yours to take us out of here? Preferably a good hyperspace trip away? I'm sure he can handle something as simple as that without messing it up," she muttered as she made her way toward the medbay. The doctor ran to instruct JP immediately.

Laura followed after the pilot. "What the hell happened back there?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she began rummaging through the medical supplies with her good arm. "I saved you from getting sliced to pieces by that pale psycho." She threw bandages and such on the floor in search for a kolto pack. 

"And why did that pale psycho keep calling you 'Kitty'?" 

Carmilla groaned in frustration; unable to find what she needed. "He was just being an asshole. How should I know what was going through his crazy skull?" She ran her hand through her hair as she looked at all the supplies now on the floor. 

LaFontaine walked in at that moment with a kolto pack in hand. "Here. I have a few in my bag, but we should definitely stock this place up. Do you never get hurt or something?" The doctor asked as they reached for the pilot's arm and began the healing process. 

Carmilla frowned. "I shoot before giving anyone the chance to hurt me. But since our Jedi Princess here decided to make this a nonviolent crusade, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to getting my ass handed to me."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You can deal with a few hits if it means we don't kill everyone that gives you a dirty look."

"You should treat your slaves better. They might decide to mutiny one day," she glared.

"Cut the big bad act. You saved us back there and you didn't have to," Laura shot back.

"I was saving myself. You just happened to turn out fine in the process."

"Well regardless, thanks," LaFontaine interrupted. They gave Laura a glare and a slight nod in the brunette's direction just after finishing with Carmilla's arm.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Thank you," she forced. "For getting us out of there in one piece."

Carmilla brushed past them. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be in my room."

Once she was out of sight, the doctor spoke. "You two arguing every second isn't helping anyone."

Laura flared her nostrils. "Ugh! I can't help it! She's impossible!" She rubbed her temple before taking another deep breath and locking eyes with her ginger friend. "They knew each other, Laf. This Darth Mailwil guy was surprised to see her. And she didn't look too thrilled to see him."

LaFontaine nodded slowly. "I noticed that too. Maybe we should give her some time before jumping down her throat though. She's obviously eager to get as far away from that dude as possible. Give her time to feel safe?"

Laura sighed. "I guess you're right."

"In the meantime, I've got to go contact Perry. Hopefully she's come up with the next part of our plan with the epidemic."

* * *

She stood in the setting sun with the breeze blowing through her loose blonde hair. The Jedi braid Carmilla had only seen her in was gone. Soft tendrils floated in the wind. Her honey eyes were closed as she faced the horizon.

The pilot knew it was a dream. She was well aware of that fact. But it wasn't stopping her from admiring the innocence and purity of the woman before her.

A smile graced soft lips as the Jedi tucked her own sun kissed hair behind her ear. Perhaps the blonde was unaware that Carmilla was watching.

The brunette stared as the tall grass swayed around Laura. How could someone be so at peace? Carmilla knew it was only a dream, but there was something so believable about the image in front of her. The sight was beautiful; captivating. Carmilla felt her lips curve on their own accord. This woman that had only proved to annoy her to no end was anything but what she had experienced in real life. 

And yet, it was still so intrinsically Laura. She was bathed in light.

Then, Laura turned and stared directly at her. The smile on her lips only growing. Carmilla's heart pounded in her chest. 

And then, darkness began to swarm around her; her smile never fading. And as the black cloud engulfed her, Carmilla lunged toward her; reaching out for her in order to pull her to safety.

But the darkness swallowed everything; waking Carmilla with an audible gasp for air and sweat coating her skin. 

* * *

A day or so had passed since the events on Cochrane's ship. LaFontaine was held up in their newly claimed quarters, reevaluating some logistics of the cure. 

Laura kept herself occupied with some light reading, meditation, and exercise.

Carmilla had yet to leave her room. 

The blonde had tried to press her ear against the metal door for any sign of movement, but she heard nothing. And she passed by the room more times than she'd care to admit. The woman was injured. She figured that was good enough reason to worry. What if it somehow got infected? What if she was unable to move due to some freak allergic reaction? What if-

"I can actually _feel_ your thoughts being annoying," a voice brought the blonde out of her thoughts. She jumped slightly from her position on the floor on the practice room. Her meditation was obviously not going so well with the lack of clear mindedness.

"What's got your cute panties in a bunch now?" Carmilla asked lazily as she strolled into the room and took a seat across from the Jedi; her back leaning up against the wall as her legs stretched out in front of her, crossing at the ankles.

Laura began to fidget in her crossed legged position. "I'm just... having trouble concentrating." She looked down at the brunette's arm to see it practically healed. "It looks like you're feeling better."

Carmilla looked down at her arm and then shrugged. "Doc's kolto did the trick."

Laura nodded slowly; her eyes resting on her hands in her lap. 

The pilot rolled her eyes finally. "Just say what you're thinking. This whole moping thing you've got going on is only adorable for so long." Something about her dream made her lower her guard around the blonde. It left her feeling off.

The Jedi frowned and met her gaze. "You knew each other."

Carmilla's stare intensified. Her dark eyes swarmed with something unreadable. "We knew each other."

"How do you know a Dark Jedi?!"

Carmilla took a deep breath. "I knew him before he became Darth whatever."

"How?"

The brunette raised an elegant brow. "Does it matter?"

Laura opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly felt embarrassed. Maybe she was intruding. "Well, I guess not..."

The pilot let her gaze settle on her lap. "I grew up with him. That's really all you need to know," she said more gently than Laura anticipated.

"I'm sorry."

Carmilla looked up in surprise at the woman in front of her. "For what?" she questioned softly.

"That you had to see him turn out like that." The blonde's honey eyes sparkled with sincerity. Their warmth washed over the pilot without warning.

The pilot forced her eyes away from the Jedi. "If it wasn't him, then it'd be somebody else."

Laura tilted her head curiously at the brunette. "But at least you wouldn't have known them."

Carmilla shrugged before meeting the blonde's gaze again. "There'll always be someone out there that can recognize the shell of who a person used to be. Why would my recognition mean more than anyone else's?"

Laura stared at her in awe. Who was this woman? This seemingly callous individual made it seem as if her own feelings were nothing. 

"People change everyday, cupcake. Some get sick, and some get a new haircut. Someone I knew just happened to get a Darkside makeover." She shrugged. "He looks happy."

Laura suddenly frowned. "He looks _happy_?" she repeated incredulously.

Carmilla let out a heavy sigh. She should have seen this conversation taking a turn before the words left her mouth. "Will was always trying to find his place in the world. Maybe this is it for him."

Laura continued to stare at her with wide eyes. "Him following the path of pure evil is his proper place in the world? Are you kidding me?"

The pilot's brows furrowed. "You ask me that a lot and never once have I said I was kidding."

"How are you okay with someone you know going all murderous?!"

"Your perspective on the Lightside and Darkside is a bit extreme," the brunette answered lazily.

"Yeah. Because the Darkside is _evil_. That's Jedi 101!" Laura exclaimed with her hands thrown in the air. "And why do you even have such a strong opinion about it anyway? You barely acknowledge morals and mock me every chance you get."

"Just because I don't agree with that halo hanging around your head, doesn't mean I don't think certain things are right and wrong. It's pretty damn obvious that good and bad exist. I just don't see things as black and white as you do," she explained with a shrug.

"So you think it's fine to go killing innocent people?"

"Were Cochrane and his goons innocent?"

Laura opened her mouth, hesitating at first. "No, but-"

"And if they weren't killed, they'd probably end up killing more people themselves. You try to save everyone, princess. That's real cute and all, but sometimes the world isn't that simple," Carmilla finished, pushing herself up from the floor. She was too mentally drained to debate. Her dream made her attempt at sleep anything but restful. 

Laura stared down at the floor as Carmilla slowly made her way out of the room. "What is it that I'm supposed to do then? Give up on everything I believe in? Throw away all the hope I have in the universe because being good isn't enough?" She looked up at the brunette who paused to stare down at the Jedi.

Carmilla's mind saw the happy Laura from her dream flash before her eyes. The beautiful girl basking in light. How could she ask her to be anything else? How could she tell her to surrender to the dark cloud looming overhead; waiting to swallow her whole? As foolish as the girl was to Carmilla, what good would it do to smother that light? To erase that gentle smile only seen in her dreams?

"No," the pilot answered gently. "Never change for anyone but yourself."

"But you said-"

"I know what I've said," she interrupted firmly. "As imbecilic and naive as you are, letting someone taint that would be the real tragedy. After all, you can't make grey without white. Without people like you around, my world would probably be a little too dark for my liking. And that's saying a lot. I _really_ like the color black," she said with the hint of a smile.

Laura felt her heart flutter in her chest. And as Carmilla went to exit, she quickly jumped to her feet. "Wait!" 

The brunette froze. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she stared at the Jedi. Laura cleared her throat.

"I- uh... I've been trying to practice and can't seem to get my moves right without a practice dummy." She subconsciously played with her fingers in front of her.

The pilot turned toward her; crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip to one side. A smirk took over her lips. "I think I'm a little more qualified than a practice dummy."

Laura felt her confidence come back to her. She started to smile. "That's debatable."

The brunette stepped closer, beginning to stretch her arms. "Whatever gets me on the losing end of this battle like last time, cupcake," she grinned.

The Jedi glared. "Try to keep your dirty thoughts to a minimum?"

Carmilla let out a hardy laugh before dragging her eyes up and down the blonde's body. "No promises, princess."


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a lightsaber. 
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Don't even think about it," Laura stated without looking away from the ongoing swoop race.

Carmilla froze mid reach and turned to stare at the blonde in alarm. "Who goes to a swoop race without betting anything?" she exclaimed as she pocketed the credits she was about to lay down at the table.

"We're not here for fun. We're working," she clarified as her eyes scanned the crowd in the stands.

"We're always working!" Carmilla groaned as she leaned her back against the pillar behind her; crossing her arms with a huff.

Laura glared at the brunette. "You haven't even been my partner for that long, drama queen."

The pilot suddenly smirked. "If we were really _partners_ , cupcake, we would've definitely had some fun by now."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Can you  _try_ to help me find this legendary pick-pocket?"

It was Carmilla's turn to roll her eyes. "If I find him, can you at least permit me _one_ fun activity, or are my slave rights too restrictive?"

The Jedi let out an exasperated breath. "Fine. Whatever."

The brunette pushed herself off of the pillar and walked three pazaak tables over with her hands lazily in her pockets. Then, she pulled out one of her pistols, and slammed the butt of the gun against the back of a man's head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The brunette then bent down and pulled something out of his pocket.

Laura gasped before running over and immediately checking the man's vitals. "Carm! What the hell?!"

"That's your man, princess. He knocked into you earlier and stole this pretty locket you wear under your robe," Carmilla answered nonchalantly, tossing the piece of jewelry down to the Jedi.

Laura stared at the locket she caught before staring incredulously at the brunette. "Wait, you've known who it is for this long and you didn't say anything?!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I was gonna tell you eventually."

"Why not immediately?!"

The pilot shrugged. "You looked all cute trying to stay alert and focused," she answered before turning and taking the pick-pocket's place at the pazaak table. "I'm cashing in my fun activity right now, by the way," she called over her shoulder.

Laura frowned before noticing the crowd that formed around them. "Sorry, folks. Nothing to see here. Police business," she clarified with a smile. She then turned on her comlink and called Danny.

"Hey, Danny. We got him. Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I anticipated," she answered with a sheepish laugh. She looked over at Carmilla looking through pazaak cards in her hand. "Yeah, we'll be here. Send some people over to pick him up," she finished the call.

Since returning to Coruscant, Danny had asked them to help her and the police with some favors since the whole letting Carmilla roam free thing. Laura couldn't really deny her. LaFontaine was testing out their serum within the quarantine sector. It was still rather hush-hush. 

After winning a decent amount, Carmilla and Laura left the arena. They were walking carelessly through the streets before the blonde broke the silence.

"So you're good at pazaak," she stated more than asked.

Carmilla shrugged. "To an extent. The extra cards I keep in my pocket help though."

Laura scoffed and shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "Of course you cheat. How foolish of my to think you were honorable in any way."

"Hey! If you think every person that sits down at a pazaak table is honorable, you're more foolish than I thought," the brunette defended. The pilot's eyes widened suddenly. "Speaking of not being honorable," she said before grabbing Laura by her elbow and pulling her into a small alleyway. She pushed her up against the building; an arm lazily raised to lean against the wall as she hovered close in front of the Jedi.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the blonde hissed.

"Shut up for two seconds!" Carmilla spat back. The brunette bowed her head toward Laura's shoulder to try and conceal her face even more. Laura felt hot breath against the skin of her neck. She clenched her jaw at the sensation and slammed her eyes shut. The Jedi focused on steadying her breathing.

"Okay," Carmilla finally announced as she leaned away. "Sorry about that," she surprisingly apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" _And what was that?_ " the blonde replied in irritation.

"Uh, I may have pushed a guy I was working with down a garbage chute and taken all the payment for the job for myself?" she answered sheepishly.

Laura frowned. "You are honestly the worst. How do you live with yourself?!"

The pilot stared at her, unaffected. "I eat, sleep, and drink like everybody else."

"Ugh!" Laura let out in frustration as she shoved the pilot out of her way and left the alleyway. 

"We were both doing a smuggling job! It's not like he was an honorable person either!" the brunette called after her.

The Jedi spun around too quickly for Carmilla to prepare for. The blonde was standing directly in her space. "So just because _you're_ a criminal I should treat you like dirt?"

The pilot scoffed as a smirk came to her lips. "All our conversations come back to the same thing, sweetheart. I'm bad, you're good. Blah, blah, blah."

Laura groaned loudly in frustration. "You're not even _that_ bad!" she answered as she turned and began walking again.

Carmilla stared at her back incredulously before hurrying after her. "You literally just called me 'the worst' thirty seconds ago."

The Jedi continued to walk harshly with furrowed brows. "I keep expecting better from you!"

The brunette openly laughed. "And why the hell are you doing that? I'm here serving my sentence, remember? Because I'm a _bad_ person."

"But I don't-" Laura started to yell, but cut herself off. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You don't what?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me."

"No."

"Hey!" Carmilla pushed as she grabbed the blonde's wrist and stopped her. Laura looked down at the contact before frowning at the pilot. Carmilla immediately pulled her hand away self-consciously. "Uh, sorry," she muttered. "I just wanted to know what you were gonna say." Her honey eyes were far too powerful at the moment.

"Why does it matter? You usually care less about whatever I have to say," the Jedi answered firmly.

The pilot shrugged. "I don't know... I just..."

"It doesn't matter," Laura said with finality before walking off again. Carmilla watched her walk away before groaning in annoyance and following after her.

* * *

The two hadn't spoken in some time now. Carmilla followed silently as Laura attended to certain duties within the precinct. The brunette managed to spare a glare or two to Danny when they met up to finalize specific tasks. The blonde sensed the animosity between the two, but chose to ignore it.

As they approached the hotel they had been staying in the past few days, Carmilla finally spoke up.

"You know, as much as I like getting my bed made every day, we don't have to stay here," she said, surprisingly bashful. Laura turned to her with furrowed brows, waiting for her to explain. "My ship has more than enough beds for us. Why waste the money?" she suggested without making proper eye contact.

The Jedi eyed her curiously. "You're offering your ship?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Apparently she was going to have to spell it out for her. "Yes, cupcake. I'm offering my ship. So do you want a temporary home or not?" 

Laura was taken aback. "I-" she then watched as the brunette ran a hand through her hair uncomfortably. The Jedi smiled. "That would be great. Thank you," she said sweetly.

The pilot chanced a glance at the blonde before turning to lead them toward the spaceport. "Whatever," she mumbled, but Laura smiled nonetheless. 

After walking for a few minutes, Carmilla surprisingly broke the silence. 

"What's up with the locket?"

Laura looked up in alarm; her hand subconsciously rising to feel the pendent beneath her clothes. "My dad gave it to me a long time ago." The brunette nodded slowly. "How did you even know I wore a locket?"

"We've sparred a few times now. When you bend the right way, I can see right down your shirt."

"Really?" Laura exclaimed in disgust. Of course the brunette had to turn the conversation sexual.

"What? That's how I saw it! We were grappling! There's no other way to say it!" Carmilla defended.

"There's _every_ other way to say it," Laura quipped with a bored stare.

"Jesus, you're the only woman that's ever been appalled by me appreciating their body," she said with a huff.

The Jedi glared. "How tragic for you."

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm an actual person, Carmilla. I'm not some piece of meat that you can constantly degrade!"

"I wasn't even- You know what? It doesn't even fucking matter. Thank God you're a Jedi because any person crazy enough to sleep with you would end up jumping into the nearest garbage compactor the moment you started talking!" she spat out before storming ahead.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Carmilla turned around roughly to face her. "It means trying to have a conversation with you is less appealing than the idea of getting crushed to death!" She spun back around and continued toward the direction of her ship; leaving a fuming blonde trailing behind her.

* * *

Laura sat trying to meditate in her new quarters on the Lustig. Carmilla left her relatively pissed off, so she had to separate herself after boarding the ship in order to calm down.

Instead, she let her mind replay the conversation she had with Danny a few days prior. She was able to speak with her fellow Jedi while Carmilla was put to work at fixing some of the police equipment around the station. 

_"Darth Mailwil?" the tall redhead repeated._

_Laura nodded. "He knows about the cure, Danny. He wants to stop it." She flung her arms in the air in frustration. "I don't even understand why! Laf said the disease was man-made. What could a Dark Jedi gain from that?"_

_Danny furrowed her brows in thought. "What else drives the Darkside? Hatred, pain, death, destruction... Mass murder by illness isn't the usual approach, but it still gets the job done. Like the rakghoul disease the Sith spread. Makes the galaxy tremble in fear. Basic Dark Jedi aphrodisiac."_

_The blonde's face scrunched in repulsion. "Gross."_

_"They're testing the serum now though. He won't be able to get to them."_

_Laura stared absently at the wall beside her. "She knew him," she said softly before looking up at her confused friend. "Carmilla and Darth Mailwil. They knew each other."_

_Danny's expression remained pensive. "And what'd she say about it?"_

_"That they knew each other a long time ago." The redhead nodded slowly. "But when she saw him, she seemed terrified."_

_"She was face to face with a Dark Jedi. Not to mention she used to know him. It's not that hard to believe she was scared."_

_"I know, but..." Laura shook her head as she tried to find the words. "He wasn't menacing. I mean, he seemed like he was kind of a dick, but not terrifying."_

_"He did kill a bunch of people in front of you guys..." Danny pointed out._

_Laura shook her head rapidly. "She isn't a stranger to people dying, Danny. I don't think that kind of thing gets to her."_

_"You don't think people getting murdered in front of her bothers her?" the other Jedi questioned incredulously._

_"I don't- I don't know!" Laura exclaimed in frustration. She took a deep breath and let it out dramatically. "I just- I was getting the impression she was scared for a different reason."_

_"Did you ask her about it?"_

_"No, of course not! She barely wanted to admit to knowing him. Asking that wouldn't be any of my business."_

_"Yet here you are talking to me about it."_

_Laura glared. "Excuse me for venting to someone who is supposed to be my friend."_

_The tall redhead let out a sigh. "Listen, Hollis. Maybe she had a bad childhood or something, and he reminded her of it. She clearly doesn't want to see him again, so if you're planning on having a good relationship with your little prisoner over there, I'd recommend avoiding the subject."_

_The blonde frowned, looking up through the window to see Carmilla fiddling with the insides of a droid._

_"I'll contact the Council and tell them about what happened. Maybe they've heard of this Darth Mailwil."_

And from a message Laura received from Danny later that evening, the Council had no record of the Dark Jedi. They did, however, send their approval of Laura's assistance to the good doctor, and encouraged any further aid LaFontaine may require for this endeavor.

"Knock, knock," Carmilla's voice sang from the open doorway. The blonde's eyes immediately opened in surprise before she pushed herself up off the floor.

"Hey," the Jedi said hesitantly. "About earlier..."

"Don't bother, cupcake. We've tried the whole getting along with one another thing. It doesn't work. You think I'm an asshole, and I think you're _way_ too tightly wound," she answered exasperatedly, leaning against the door frame.

Laura scoffed. "What? Are you breaking up with me? You're working for me, remember? As long as we're working together, we're going to keep trying to get along because I am _not_ dealing with you being an asshole every second of every day."

Carmilla crossed her arms over her chest. "That implies that I'm not already an asshole all the time."

"You're not," Laura answered back firmly, surprising the brunette. "Believe it or not, I actually enjoy your company."

The pilot lifted an elegant brow. "You're insane."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "When we're sparring or when you actually let your guard down and talk to me, it's... nice."

Carmilla let out a chuckle in disbelief. "So when you can punch me in the face or learn secrets to hold against me, you enjoy my company."

"You don't know how to take a compliment, do you?"

"Not when the person giving them has been biting my head off since day one."

"I haven't been biting your head off-"

"Oh, please! What world did you grow up on? Because you naturally breathe in denial." Laura stomped toward her with furrowed brows. Carmilla leaned away from the door frame with wide eyes, and straightened her posture as the blonde approached her.

Laura leaned into her space; her honey eyes piercing into Carmilla's. "I'm trying to be civil with you. If you don't like me, fine. The least you could do is pretend. You're serving a sentence. Remember that there's such thing as getting let go for good behavior."

The brunette forced a swallow. Carmilla was always stepping into Laura's personal space and making her feel uncomfortable. She found it amusing when the Jedi's cheeks would redden and the woman began to squirm. But this moment felt different. Laura was emitting so much power. It radiated off her to a point where Carmilla felt suffocated. The dark eyed woman stared back into Laura's piercing gaze.

The Jedi was suddenly hit by Carmilla's gentle voice. "You don't like to give up, do you?"

"And you clearly do." The words were out before she could even remove the harshness in her tone.

The pilot frowned in response. "Why push something that's bound to fail?"

"Why assume something's going to fail without even trying?"

"Oh, we've been trying, sweetheart. It usually ends with one of us storming off."

"Stop storming off."

"Are you trying to do your little Force Persuade on me? Because I hate to break it to ya, but you're the one that runs off more than I do." 

"I _run off_ because it's better than punching you in the face."

"You know, for a Jedi, you've got quite the temper," Carmilla commented with a smirk hinted on her lips.

"And for a supposed slave, you don't know when to shut up," the blonde shot back with a glare.

"But then we'd never be able to explore this chemistry between us," the pilot teased; her eyes darker than usual. Laura went to swat at the pilot's shoulder, but was caught off guard by the brunette's reflexes; the Jedi's wrist was firmly in Carmilla's grasp. Dark eyes penetrated through Laura's defenses. "And since you don't plan on letting me go easily, I'd really like to see how far I can take you." Her dark eyes held a fire that made shivers run up Laura's spine.

"Take me where?" she asked shakily with a concealed gulp.

The brunette stepped even closer to her; her grip on the blonde's wrist turning from forceful to possessive. "Curious?" she asked playfully.

"No. Just... confused," Laura answered with another gulp. Her eyes flicked down to the pilot's lips, and watched as they curved even more into a smirk. Carmilla knew where she was looking.

"Would you like me to help clarify?" she asked huskily, taking another step forward, which forced Laura to take a step back; her eyes widened when her back pressed into the door frame. Carmilla grinned.

"Nope! No! All good here," Laura exclaimed cheerfully with a nervous laugh.

The pilot began to chuckle before stepping back to give the Jedi some space. "You're right. I gave up too quickly. Teasing you is absolutely worth all the lectures you spit at me." 

Laura's cheeks reddened as she let out a huff. "Our relationship is _not_ being based off of you making me feel uncomfortable! We are changing that _right now_!" 

"Oh yeah? How can I make you feel more comfortable, Miss Hollis?" Carmilla purred as she stepped back into the Jedi's space; the blonde pressing her back firmly against the door frame again.

"This is definitely harassment," Laura weakly replied. Her eyes danced across Carmilla's features; drinking in the details from being so close.

"Not once have you told me to stop," the brunette replied in amusement. Her warm breath slid across Laura's skin and made her shiver.

"I didn't realize you needed to be told to stop being a creep," the blonde managed to throw back at her.

Carmilla chuckled darkly as she remained in Laura's bubble for another moment. Then, she took a step back; her hands folded behind her back. "My apologies, princess. I must have gotten mixed signals."

The Jedi raised a brow. "Yeah, right. The only signal you should ever get from me is a 'hell no'."

Carmilla smirked. "Your body says a lot more than you think, cupcake," she finished with a wink before walking off.

"Hey! My body doesn't say anything!" Laura yelled after her as her comlink began beeping in her ear. She groaned before answering the transmission. "Hollis."

"Hey, so I'm hoping you could help me out," LaFontaine began. "The tests aren't exactly going great. It looks like I'm missing something. The toxins of the disease are still overpowering the serum. I need an ingredient to battle the toxins, and after studying them for awhile now, I think I found a solution. How do you feel about hunting?"

Laura's brows furrowed. "I have to go hunting?"

"For a pretty ferocious creature, yeah."

The Jedi sighed as she paced back into her room. "Of course, it's ferocious. It's probably big with sharp teeth and massive claws."

"That's fairly accurate."

Laura groaned in frustration as she ran a hand down her face. "Couldn't be worse, I guess."

"The only known location I have for it right now is in the Shadowlands."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Seriously?! Do you realize how many people don't return after visiting Kashyyyk's forest floor?!"

"Um, a lot?"

" _A lot_!"

"You're a Jedi! You'll be fine!"

"If I'm not eaten or killed by whatever the hell lurks down there!"

"Carmilla will protect you."

Laura's mouth hung open in shock. "Did you honestly just say that?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. She'd probably leave you down there if it came to it."

The blonde groaned. "What creature am I even looking for?"

"A terentatek."

"A teren-" Laura began to repeat in shock. "You want me to kill a fucking terentatek?!"

"Why are you yelling?" Carmilla asked in annoyance as she showed up in the doorway again.

"Laf has asked us to kill one of the most vicious creatures in the galaxy!"

The brunette raised a brow. "Are you being dramatic?"

"A terentatek."

Carmilla's eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. "Well, shit."

Laf spoke up again. "I just need a few blood samples!"

"Oh, is that all?" Laura answered sarcastically. "I'll be sure to tell the beast we only need a few blood samples while it's trying to tear my limbs off!"

The pilot took a deep breath and sighed. "Calm down, princess. We'll be fine."

Laura looked at her with an incredulous stare. "How are you okay with this?!"

Carmilla gave a nod toward the blonde. "Tell Doc we'll get it, and let them get back to work." Laura's frown deepened before she finally spoke.

"We'll take care of it," she replied grumpily through the link before cutting off the transmission. "So can you explain why you're so confident about taking down a dangerous beast that is Force resistant?"

The brunette smirked. "If that's the part that scares you, you're clearly too dependent on the Force."

"So you plan on just running into it's lair and shooting up the place?!"

"I plan on thinking up a strategy when the time comes. For now, we need to set a course for Kashyyyk," she said, turning around and heading toward the cockpit. Laura followed after her. "Going to the Wookiee planet is a little unnerving though. The last one we saw wanted to kill us," Carmilla admitted over her shoulder.

"Don't be species-ist."

"I'm not. I've been to Kashyyyk. They're not big on outsiders roaming around in their sacred Shadowlands," Carmilla explained as she sat in her pilot chair and began setting their destination into the ship's system.

"You've been to the Shadowlands?" Laura asked in surprise.

Carmilla continued flipping switches without looking at the blonde. "Yeah. Not a happy, sunshine-y place." She looked up at Laura with the hint of a smirk. "Although with you down there, you might blind anything still alive."

The Jedi put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The brunette lifted her hands up to show no offense. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. You're just typically glowing. The happiest creature I've ever seen."

"Well as of recently, I'd say you're wrong. Your presence has made me much less glow-y."

Carmilla chuckled. "Still shining brighter than anything I've ever seen, cupcake," she answered before hitting the last few buttons.

"I'm not _that_ happy of a person." 

The pilot turned and stared at her in disbelief. "I caught you playing tag with kids in the courtyard the other day. You were giggling like a fool."

"It was fun!" she defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You stopped making fun of me mid-sentence when the waiter brought you over your dessert. I've never seen anyone's eyes get so wide. You were grinning like an idiot."

"I like dessert. There's nothing wrong with that," she replied with her chin lifted slightly into the air.

"You gave your robe to a homeless woman without a second thought."

"You don't need to be happy to help those less fortunate. Plus, I was planning on getting a new robe anyway. She looked cold."

"Happiness isn't the only thing blinding about you," Carmilla answered lazily. "Your whole hope thing oozes out of you in the form of sunshine. It's obnoxious."

"I'm not going to apologize for being a good person."

"I didn't ask you to apologize."

"Then why bring it up like my entire existence bothers you?"

"I didn't- I wasn't saying- Jesus, princess! We're right back at it again. You think everything I say about you is so negative. Me stating that you're a ball of fucking sunshine isn't a bad thing. The forest floor is a place filled with a lot of darkness. Some say the Darkside thrives down there. In a place like the Shadowlands, having you there is going to make all that darkness shrivel up like a Jawa's God damn testicles on Hoth. I was being optimistic, which I figured you'd appreciate since you're all about the having hope campaign. And since you're apparently scared shitless about this little mission, I was trying to help you relax. But fine. Everything about you is horrible and I hate it. Happy?" Carmilla turned back to her switchboard.

Laura was stunned. The woman lashed out at her, and for good reason. The Jedi was always confident with whatever mission she was given. She never complained. But this was different. She was going up against a beast that many only believed to be a legend. Her father was a treasure hunter. He would search planets for whatever they had to offer. That included trophies of any rare beasts.

And her father had fallen victim to a rare beast.

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered.

"Don't be. What's the point? My opinion doesn't mean anything anyway," she grumbled without looking back at the Jedi. 

Laura's hand fell to the pilot's shoulder. "Believe it or not, I do care what you have to say." Carmilla looked over at her in shock. Her dark eyes searched the blonde for any false sincerity. "You've been a great help to me so far. You know that, right?"

The brunette stared back at her evenly without responding. She cast her eyes down toward her lap. "Because I'm a pilot and gave you a free place to sleep," she reasoned.

"Hey," Laura said gently, squeezing the woman's shoulder and grabbing her attention again. "You know so many things that I have no clue about. Droids, ships, computers; anything with wires, honestly. You know about the criminal underworld and how certain people think. If I start getting too heroic and suicidal, you reel me back in. You're great with a blaster. And you keep me on my toes." She offered a small smile to the brunette. "I'm not giving up on you for multiple reasons. Your charming attitude is clearly number one though," she teased.

Carmilla scoffed. "Whatever you say, Master."

The blonde frowned immediately; sadness dripping from her words. "You're not my slave, Carm."

The brunette locked eyes with the Jedi and felt her heart grow heavy. She actually looked hurt. Carmilla didn't understand it. Why was she upset about it? Carmilla was the one under her rule. Laura was the one holding the leash around the brunette's neck. Carmilla could almost feel the collar around her neck. It had been so long since she felt it there, but in an instant, her mind could take her right back to her time on Korriban; her time of servitude. And that time was nothing like being with Laura.

"I know," Carmilla barely whispered as she hesitated to meet the Jedi's gaze. Laura stared into vulnerable dark abysses. There was something so tragic in the woman's voice. She sounded so defeated. 

"Do you?" Laura asked for reassurance.

The pilot gave a single nod. She put on a smirk that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm your coworker."

Laura's chest collapsed. Carmilla noticed that her words still didn't ease the blonde. What else could she say to make her believe her?

The Jedi tried to read the woman in front of her. She never felt so completely lost when it came to a single person. Carmilla was a mystery from the beginning. The brunette knew she wasn't a slave. Laura believed her. But her response still bothered the Jedi. It was meant as a jest, but there was no change in the brunette's eyes; the heaviness remained. There was something deeper that the woman was hiding. Whether she was hiding it from Laura or herself, the Jedi didn't know.

"Stop with whatever sad face you've got goin' on there, cupcake. As cute as it is, I rather see you smiling. Or even pissed off," Carmilla said with a chuckle. 

Laura took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Well then give it five minutes. I bet you'll do something to get me angry by then."

The pilot smirked. "I can do it in five seconds."

The blonde glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh please-"

"You should close your door when you're changing. You never know when someone is gonna walk by..."

Laura's eyes widened and her face immediately turned red. "Why didn't you say anything?!" she shrieked.

Carmilla shrugged before her smirk took over and her eyes began raking up and down the Jedi. "I got a great view. I love that hip tattoo you've got goin' on. Definitely surprised to see you in ink." The blonde's mouth hung open as she tried to pull her already tight robe even tighter around her body. Carmilla laughed at the gesture. 

"Oh, don't worry. You're all covered up, princess," she reassured the Jedi. "But that image definitely won't be leaving my memory anytime soon," she grinned.

Laura was fuming now. She openly growled before spinning around and marching back to her room.

"Let me know when the next showing is!" Carmilla called after her.


	5. Left In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm updating! Isn't that nice?!?
> 
> Enjoy!

They came down the ramp of the Lustig and were approached by a spaceport worker as they exited the hangar. After Carmilla fought with the worker over how much the docking fee was, Laura smiled and handed the man the needed credits. The brunette scowled as the Jedi pushed her away from the hangar.

The air was incredibly fresh. That was the first thing Laura noticed as she stepped out onto the pathways of the settlement, Rwookrrorro. The blonde had never been to Kashyyyk before. She was excited to experience a new place with an extremely different culture. The Wookiees and their clans were a completely new subject for the Jedi. She had read many books about them during her studies at the Jedi Academy, but seeing things firsthand was different. The trees were massive. There was no telling how high they stood above the pathways, or how far the forest floor rested below them. The wildlife sang and called out to each other; their voices echoing throughout the forest.

"This is amazing," Laura stated in awe as she gazed at the massive branches. Carmilla led her deeper into the village with a frown. Huts started to become abundant on the elevated streets. The Jedi smiled as they passed what appeared to be markets of sorts. Children ran past them hurriedly as if in the middle of a game.

"This is so cool," the blonde whispered to the pilot. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "They're not animals, princess."

"I know that," Laura hissed. "I've never seen anything like this before though. It's so unique."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep the fascination under wraps. I don't need you accidentally offending anyone and getting us kicked out."

"They'd kick us out?" the Jedi questioned in alarm.

Carmilla took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "For one reason or another..." she mumbled.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We have to ask the Chieftain for permission to enter the Shadowlands. It's a sacred place to them, so they don't just let anyone down there. And since the easiest way down is using their lift, we might want to be nice about it. I don't feel like climbing down miles and miles of tree." LaFontaine had given them a basic idea of where the terentatek's hunting grounds were located. Laura wanted to ask for further directions, but Carmilla cut her off; apparently understanding the ginger without need for further questioning.

They finally approached what looked to be a distinctly different looking hut. It was much bigger than the rest; multiple stories even. Two Wookiees stood guard outside. "What do you want, outsiders?"

Laura's eyes widened as she looked back at Carmilla for support. The brunette was a good distance away still and wasn't facing the guards. She was paying more attention to her nails at that moment. The Jedi sighed before smiling at the guards.

"I'm Laura Hollis. I'm here on official Jedi business, and I was hoping to seek permission to access the Shadowlands."

The two guards looked at each other for a moment before allowing her to pass. Laura began to walk through when she noticed Carmilla hadn't moved. "Hey, Carm. You coming?"

"Uh, I'm gonna let you deal with all the politics, princess. Meet me by the markets when you're done," she answered without lifting her gaze from her nails. Laura frowned as she watched the pilot swirl around and strut away. 

The Jedi entered the building with her chest puffed out more. If she was going in alone, she was going in with confidence. 

"Miss Jedi. Welcome to Rwookrrorro," a Wookiee sitting on a wooden throne called out merrily.

"You must be the Chieftain," Laura answered with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you," she said with a bow.

"I have been told you wish to visit the Shadowlands."

The blonde gave a sturdy nod with her hands folded behind her back. "Yes, that is correct. I'm in search of one of the Shadowlands' beasts."

The Chieftain nodded slowly as if processing the information. "And which beast might that be?"

Laura took a deep breath. "A terentatek."

All of the guards, the Chieftain, and who Laura assumed was the Chieftain's wife due to the feather and flowers braided into her fur, stared back at her in silence. The Chieftain rose from his throne and approached Laura slowly. "You wish to find the Ritual Beast?"

"Um," the blonde stalled as she tried to grasp the situation. "Yes?"

The Chieftain's stare grew dark. "We have sent many hunters down to conquer the beast. It's darkness soaks into the trees; it consumes the creatures of our world. The plague continues to grow. The wildlife is getting restless and attacking homes. Children have been taken and slaughtered."

"I'm here to kill it," Laura clarified with furrowed brows. She may have been hesitant to kill the beast before, but now there was more to it. The creature was causing chaos for the planet. It was disrupting the natural order of things. Getting the blood wasn't enough now. She was going to help however she could. She was going to kill the beast.

The Chieftain's gaze rose to the heavens. "Our prayers have been answered!" he called up, his paws clasping together in joyous praise. He looked back down at the Jedi. "I fear this battle may be your toughest yet, Jedi. The Force you know so well is useless against this beast. And my village has sent many warriors to fight it. But I have faith in you. The trees speak greatly of your presence. I wish you luck," he finished with a bow of his own. He turned to one of the guards.

"Let them know the Jedi has permission to be lifted down to the forest floor." He turned back to Laura. "When you are ready, you may take the lift down." Laura thanked him with a bow and left the hut.

She walked back into the market area in search of her companion. She turned the corner and stopped. Just out of the market, in the corner of the pathway was a small shrine. A few Wookiees were bent before it; their heads bowed in respect. There were flowers and figurines carved out of wood resting against it. From the soft whimpering of a few, Laura knew they were in mourning. And behind the Wookiees stood Carmilla.

The brunette approached slowly and placed a single flower along the altar. She bowed slightly and began to turn before a child pulled on her hand to grab her attention. Carmilla stared down curiously before the Wookiee handed her something. The pilot began to resist, but after the child insisted, Carmilla took it. She patted the child's shoulder before turning and walking away.

Laura suddenly jolted forward and jogged to catch up to her companion. "Hey," the blonde announced her presence.

"Oh, hey," Carmilla replied stoically. She turned to the Jedi. "We ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah... What was that about?" Laura questioned, nodding toward the shrine.

"They lost someone yesterday. They're paying tribute," the pilot explained as she stared back in the shrine's direction.

Laura eyed the woman carefully. She seemed strangely different. The brunette was always so disaffected. But she had just witnessed something so gentle and genuine from her. 

"Here," the pilot said, holding out something wrapped in her hand. Laura looked down with furrowed brows before meeting her eyes. "It's a forest-honey cake. It's a traditional funeral food here."

"Why? Does it ward off evil spirits or something? Help the deceased pass on smoothly?"

Carmilla looked at her incredulously. "What? No. It's just a stupid dessert. Take it."

"It's yours though. I saw you-"

"I'm not as big on sweets as you are, cupcake," Carmilla cut in as she held her hand out more. "Plus, you've never been to Kashyyyk before. Experience as much as you can. I mean, we might die in a few hours."

The Jedi hesitated, but then took it. "Thanks."

"Let's go hunt a monster," Carmilla replied lazily with a sigh as she turned and led Laura toward the lift. The blonde eyed the treat in her hand before watching the retreating form of the pilot. This woman was still so mysterious.

Walking toward the lift, she took a bite of the small cake and was startled by the moan that came from her throat. Carmilla looked back over her shoulder to stare at her with a raised brow.

"This is delicious!" Laura admitted with tinted cheeks.

The brunette tried to hide her smile, turning to face forward again. She sighed heavily. "People try to find the good in their world when they lose someone. A tasty treat is a small victory in a vast ocean of grief."

Laura swallowed the dessert and cleared her throat. "That's... intense."

"Too deep for you, princess?" the pilot teased.

"Too depressing."

"Such is life," Carmilla answered as they approached the lift. Laura fixed her posture and approached the Wookiee guard. Carmilla hung back, examining her nails once again.

"Jedi?" the guard asked. Laura gave a swift nod and the Wookiee motioned for them to board the lift. The entire ride was silent. Laura took in the surroundings with earnest fascination. The descent was unlike anything she had ever experienced. The colors, the sounds, the scents; it was all so amazing to her. Eventually, the light began to disappear as they neared the forest floor. The Wookiee lit a torch on the lift as the darkness took over. He grunted when they reached the ground.

"Thank you," Laura said before leaving the platform. Carmilla followed her without ushering a word. They walked the paths without talking. It wasn't uncomfortable. Laura was just so mesmerized by her environment that it was unnecessary. She stared up at the looming branches overhead.

"Hey! Watch it!" Carmilla yelled as she pushed Laura out of the way. Her hands settled on the blonde's waist to steady her. She then growled, letting go as she stomped back toward where Laura was walking. She spun around with a frown directed at the very confused Jedi, and then kicked something on the ground. A trap suddenly sprung up and clamped shut.

"Plan on loosing a foot, cupcake?" she asked in annoyance. She sighed heavily as she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I get you're all wide eyed and adorable right now because you're in a new place, but can you actually act like a Jedi and be aware of your surroundings? Poachers have set traps all over the forest. I can't watch where I'm walking as well as where _you're_ walking."

Laura's mouth hung open for a moment before she glared with her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't call me adorable."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. She threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Of course you'd pick that part to focus on. Forget the fact that you're probably going to get yourself killed if you don't start acting like the Space Cowboy you were trained to be."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll pay better attention," the blonde replied before taking a deep breath. "Let's just get to that clearing Laf told us about." She watched Carmilla scoff as she turned to continue walking down the overgrown path. The pilot kept a hand ready on one of her pistols at all times.

"So you've been down here before, haven't you?" Laura finally asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"What makes you say that?" the brunette asked without offering her a glance.

"You know a decent amount about everything. Traps, creatures, certain plants we've encountered. You don't seem like someone in a brand new place."

Carmilla chuckled. "Not everyone gets all childish whenever they see something new."

The Jedi pouted. "I'm not acting childish! It's just all so exciting!"

"Dangerous creatures, poisonous plants, poachers, exiled Wookiees; yeah, seems wonderful, princess."

"You're such a grump."

"We're in the most depressing place in the galaxy. I think it's acceptable," Carmilla answered as they stood at a crossroads.

"You only think it's depressing because you can't see the beauty in it," Laura replied with her chin lifted slightly into the air.

"Beauty?" Carmilla asked as she began to laugh. "May I remind you of that pretty flower you tried to smell earlier that almost bit your face off?"

Laura crossed her arms over her chest and smiled cockily. "You _did_ save me though..."

Carmilla frowned and stared at her incredulously. "Because if you die, I have to face a fucking terentatek by myself."

"You sure that's why?" Laura began to tease as Carmilla made a decision and led them down another path.

"What other reason could there possibly be?" the pilot asked in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe you enjoy my company?" the blonde added in amusement.

The brunette openly laughed. "Oh yeah. That's definitely it, princess..." she answered sarcastically. "Did you inhale some spores or something when I wasn't looking?"

A moment of silence fell between them before Laura spoke again. "I'm actually proud of you."

Carmilla finally turned back to stare at the Jedi. "You've seriously lost your mind."

Laura rolled her eyes. "If something were to happen to me, you said you'd still try and kill the terentatek. You technically wouldn't have to. You'd be free to run off and live on the lam. You could get your normal life back."

The pilot's dark eyes locked with the Jedi's. She hadn't realized she said that moments ago. Would she still try to finish the mission if something happened to Laura? That didn't make any sense. Why would she do that? She should get the hell out of the Shadowlands if something like that were to happen. She should get out and never look back.

But the heartwarming stare the blonde was giving her was doing something to her. It was making it hard to think clearly.

Carmilla cleared her throat, lowering her gaze to the forest floor as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well, I'd probably end up getting that stupid disease if we don't get the blood for that cure. Might as well try to save my own ass." It was the best selfish response she could come up with.

"Sure," Laura answered, unconvinced. She then frowned as they walked further. "Something feels off."

"What?" the pilot asked, turning to stare at Laura. 

"The energy nearby is... unsettling."

"Makes sense," Carmilla commented. "We're near the clearing."

"Is it really that powerful?" she asked in alarm.

"Well it isn't gonna offer us tea and biscuits."

"It's immune to the Force, Carm. I don't really know how this is gonna play out."

Carmilla turned to stare back at the Jedi. The blonde was looking out into the dark path ahead. Her face was etched with doubt. Carmilla couldn't blame her. To willingly walk into something after losing one of your senses? Having the Force get cut off was going to be disorienting; a constant blind spot. The brunette knew the Jedi was afraid. She had a right to be.  

Then, Carmilla placed a hand on the woman's bicep. Laura looked at her in surprise. "Everything's gonna be fine. I've got your back."

The Jedi stared back into those dark eyes. Even in the darkness of the Shadowlands, there was something in this woman's eyes that seemed even more mysterious. And to the Jedi's surprise, the blackness of her eyes revealed a hint of tragedy. 

"Thank you," Laura managed to whisper before they turned and began walking further down the path.

Carmilla's blasters were both out and ready. She led Laura into the clearing slowly; eyes frantically searching the battle arena.

"Carm-"

"Shh!" the brunette hissed, pausing them with her hand stopping Laura from walking any further. Her eyes squinted as she searched the dimly lit area. Laura slowly reached for her lightsaber; irritated that she didn't think to remove it from her belt in the first place.

Then, a screeching roar echoed throughout the clearing. 

Laura immediately ignited her weapon. The blaze of the laser cutting through the air as Carmilla gritted her teeth in preparation. Her hands gripped her pistols firmly and watched the shadows; her heart pounding out of her chest.

The clearing fell silent. Laura stepped quietly forward, creating space between her companion and herself. Carmilla continued to alter where her blasters aimed. And then the ground shook.

The beast came charging out of the darkness of the trees; teeth bared as drool fell from its jaw. Its claws extended outward in anticipation of tearing its prey apart. Its blackened eyes gleaming even through the shadows. It was large, but it was fast. And the two companions began to move in opposite directions.

Carmilla began firing immediately; the creature growling and getting angrier from each shot sent its way. Laura decided to try and use Carmilla's shots as a distraction; running as fast as she could through the shadows and outskirts of the clearing to attack from behind.

She leapt into the air and slashed at the beast's back, earning an angered shriek from the terentatek. It spun around and immediately began to chase the Jedi. Carmilla then started running straight for the creature, pulling a smoke grenade from her belt and tossing it in front of her.

A cloud of dense smoke took over, and after hearing the beast cry out in pain, Laura spun around. The blonde stared into the smoke and tried to make out any figure, but couldn't. There was another cry from the beast along with a few blaster shots, but still she saw nothing. She was about to charge back in when the smoke began to dissipate. And what she saw made her blood run cold.

The terentatek was on all fours, looming over the pilot flat on her back. Her blasters were scattered; too far away to reach either one. Carmilla's eyes seemed barely open; wincing and recovering from whatever hit she must have taken in the cloud of smoke. The beast's teeth and pincers drew closer to her and before Laura knew what was happening, she heard her own voice screaming.

"No!" came scorching from her throat as she sprinted toward them. The creature turned, and when Laura raised her weapon to attack, the beast swung its claw and buried it into the Jedi's chest.

Laura crashed into the ground; gasping for breath. Her chest burned, and the fire traveled throughout her body at an unexpected rate.

Carmilla's eyes widened. Her body had somehow jumped up with complete disregard for any pain running through it. "Laura!" Her scream felt rough against her throat; dry and strangling.

The creature hustled toward the blonde, beginning to wind up with its massive claws once again.

The pilot felt her body begin to tremble with rage. Her feet were planted firmly onto the forest floor. Her fists clenched tightly by her sides. Her blood pumped violently through her veins. And as the giant creature prowled toward the Jedi's limp body, Carmilla's vision grew darker. And then, it went completely black.

* * *

When the pilot came to, dark blood was stained all over her body. She stared wide eyed with haggard breaths at her bloodied hands and slightly tattered clothes. The beast laid upon the ground before her. Well, part of the beast. Its limbs were scattered. Its torso in two.

Her eyes urgently searched for the blonde. She was still motionless on the forest floor. Carmilla quickly sprinted toward the woman. She fell to her knees; hands hesitating and hovering over Laura's injured chest.

"Shit, shit, shit! God damn it, Laura! Don't you fucking die on me! Not now!" She saw the deep gashes in her chest oozing a liquid mixed of blood and pus. The pilot's hands clenched into fists; her teeth gritting together. The Jedi was poisoned.

She didn't know what to do. This wasn't a simple poison treated with a common antidote kit. This needed special treatment.

Carmilla quickly eased the Jedi's upper body onto the pilot's thighs. She pulled the comlink from the blonde's ear and placed it in her own. Then, she pressed the button on it. "Call LaFontaine," she commanded. It began to ring.

Carmilla looked back down and smoothed the sweat-soaked strands of hair out of Laura's face.

"Hey, L. What's up?" the ginger's voice came through. 

"Doc, it's Carmilla. Laura's hurt. The terentatek clawed into her. I don't know what to do!"

"Shit... Its claws are poisonous..."

"I fucking know! Blood and pus is coming out of her chest right now!"

"Fuck."

"I'm gonna need more than that, genius!" Carmilla's heart was erratic as Laura groaned on her lap. The blonde continued to sweat profusely.

Laura's eyes tried to open. The Jedi could only slightly make out the image of someone hovering over her. She vaguely felt someone wiping her forehead and running fingers through her damp hair. Her vision was too blurry though. The voice she heard was muffled and hard to understand. Her chest burned. Her body ached.

"What kind of doctor are you?!" Laura managed to hear. "Fuck this!" Then, the blonde felt a hand press gently onto her chest, causing her to hiss out in pain. "Hold on, princess. I got you."

A sudden feeling of weightlessness overcame her, and her vision was blinded by light. But a second later, there was only darkness.

* * *

When Laura awoke, she was tucked into a bed. The ceiling of a well-built hut hung over her. She moved only slightly and felt the ache of her body. The memory of what happened before she fell unconscious came flooding back to her. The terentatek. The fight. The claws slicing into her.

But as she moved, there was no significant pain. Her body only ached as if recovering from a day of too much exercise. She pushed herself up; eyes searching the room she was in.

"Miss Jedi!" A young Wookiee jumped to his feet and approached her. "How are you feeling?" he asked eagerly.

"Like I could use a massage," she grumbled. She began to stretch her back and then arms. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Chieftain's home. I'm his son," he said with a bow.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days."

"How did I get here?" she asked with furrowed brows. Her memory was failing her.

"The outlaw carried you back. You were sickly white. We were concerned you wouldn't make it," he answered sheepishly.

"What outlaw?"

"The woman with the dark vengeful eyes," he answered simply.

Laura frowned. "What are you talking about? Where's Carmilla?"

The young Wookiee tilted his head in confusion. "Carmilla?"

"My partner. I was with her when I fell unconscious. She's incredibly pale. Dark wavy hair. Has practically black eyes that look like they could tear you to pieces-" she paused suddenly. "She's the outlaw," she stated in realization.

"Miss Jedi, I'm confused-"

"Where is she?" Laura demanded, pushing herself to her feet.

"You shouldn't move too much! You need to rest!"

"Where is your father? I need to speak with the Chieftain," she added firmly.

"He's downstairs-" he barely finished before she stormed past him. "Wait!" he yelled as he chased after her.

The Chieftain was in the middle of talking to a few others, but Laura marched directly toward him. "Where is the woman that brought me here?"

He looked up at the blonde in surprise. "Miss Jedi! You're awake! And looking well!"

"Where is she?" she demanded, ignoring his obvious relief for her well being.

"The outlaw is currently in her cell. We have been discussing what to do with her," he answered in a less casual tone.

"You're going to let her go. That's what you're going to do."

"With all due respect, Miss Jedi, you have no knowledge of the crimes she has committed to our community."

"With all due respect, _Chief_ , she is _my_ responsibility and I _will not_ leave this village without her," she replied with a fiery stare.

"That is impossible-"

"Take me to her," she cut him off bitterly. His hard gaze lingering on her. " _Now_."

He narrowed his eyes before turning to a guard against the far wall. He gave a firm nod before looking back at Laura. "Follow him. He'll take you to her."

Her glare was still burning into him. "I'll be back," she promised before turning and following the guard out of the hut.

After a short walk past multiple guards, they entered another hut; a much sturdier looking structure. The guard repeated, "The Chieftain has given the Jedi permission to see the prisoner," multiple times. Finally, he stopped at a short hallway. He nodded down it.

"She's at the end on the right."

Laura immediately walked down the hallway. Fury was running through her body. She wasn't really sure why or who it was directed toward. The Chieftain had Carmilla, her partner, locked up. But apparently Carmilla was some outlaw? She wouldn't put it past the brunette. She was a criminal after all.

When she finally reached the cell, she saw the woman curled up against the wall. Her body looked weak. Something was wrong. Laura could feel it.

"Carm!" The brunette's eyes fluttered open; her usual intense stare lacked its normal strength. She looked far too vulnerable for Laura's liking. "Are you okay?" she asked urgently; her hands gripping the bars separating them.

Carmilla started to chuckle, but began coughing. She cringed and curled even more into herself.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Laura exclaimed back down the hallway toward the guards. She felt anger begin to overwhelm her.

"They didn't do anything, cupcake," her raspy voice answered. The blonde turned her gaze back onto the pilot.

"What do you mean? Look at you! You're- you're hurt..." she stated, finishing quietly as her eyes raked over the weakened brunette.

"Not their fault," Carmilla clarified, hissing as she tried to lean up further.

"But they could have treated you!" Laura urged, her grip on the cell bars getting tighter.

"Heal the criminal?" she replied in amusement. "Even I don't agree with that."

"What happened to you?" Laura asked with concern drenching her words.

"We killed a terentatek, princess. Some pain is to be expected," she said with another chuckle. Laura's eyes continued to search the pilot's body. She couldn't find a wound. She saw the dried blood on her clothes, but there was no obvious injury.

"But I'm not in pain," Laura said softly. Her hand rose to her chest. The ripped material of her Jedi robe proved that the chest wound really happened. But there was no sign of injury on her skin. 

"Lucky you," Carmilla scoffed.

Laura's honey eyes pierced through the dimly lit cell. "You carried me all the way here?"

"Impressive, huh?" she answered with a halfhearted smirk.

"How? You're clearly hurt."

"Yeah. And it hurt doing it," the brunette grumbled.

Laura frowned and shook her head. "What the hell did you even do to these people? Why are you this intense outlaw? Did you steal that honey cake you gave me? Is that like a sacred crime you committed? Stealing the dessert of the dead?"

Carmilla stared at her like she was crazy. "What? No! How do you come up with this shit?" she shook her head. "You said it yourself, princess. I've been here before."

" _And_?"

She remained quiet, avoiding Laura's gaze. "You have to ask permission to enter the Shadowlands."

Laura stared at her in confusion. "So... you went down there without getting the green light, is what you're telling me."

Carmilla sighed. "Pretty much."

"That's it? All this drama for sneaking down there without their approval?"

Carmilla groaned. "It's not that simple, cupcake."

"Well explain it to me then," she replied sternly. Her patience was almost nonexistent now.

Dark eyes finally locked with her again. "They blame me for the darkness that's taken over their village."  

 


	6. The Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andddd I updated. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Laura stared back at the brunette with squinted eyes; her mouth slightly ajar. "I get you can be a real pain, but taking credit for an entire village's bad luck is a bit extreme. Even for you."

Carmilla hissed as she adjusted her position. "The Shadowlands are powerful. Things lurk down there that most aren't even aware exist. The Shadowlands are just that; shadows. Darkness and evil collect and grow down there. Why do you think the Wookiees think it's so sacred? They're afraid of it. That's why only their bravest go down there. And when something enters that isn't welcome? That can cause an imbalance in the energy. That kind of effect can do things to an environment; to its inhabitants."

"So you went down there, and somehow messed up the equilibrium of things?" Laura questioned, still confused.

"They're not gonna let me go, sweetheart. And things are about to get very bad... Very soon." She reached into her torn shirt and pulled out a small disc before holding her hand out to the bars of the cell. Laura took it with furrowed brows. "It's the sample we needed from the terentatek. Wookiees don't check their prisoners very well..." she scoffed.

The blonde stared down at the sample before locking eyes with the pilot. "I'm not leaving you here."

Carmilla took a deep breath and let her head fall back against the wall. "People are counting on that cure. You need to go as soon as possible."

"Then stop wasting my time so I can get you out of here-"

"Laura!" Carmilla cut in roughly. The Jedi's eyes widened; their was a pulse of energy that ran through the air. "I'm not leaving with you. _You need to go_."

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because others are coming for me. And you can't protect me from them," she answered with a darkness in her eyes that Laura had never seen before.

The Jedi squared her shoulders. "Says who?"

Carmilla's anger was building. Laura could feel it seeping off her. The brunette gritted her teeth before locking eyes with her again. A fire blazed through her gaze. "I didn't save you just so you could die because of me! Get the sample to the mad scientist and then go back to your Council. This isn't up for debate."

"How can you have so many different groups of people wanting you dead?" Laura exclaimed.

"Because I'm not a good person! Now get the hell out of here!"

"You wouldn't have saved me if you were some horrible person!"

"Oh my God. You're gonna argue with me about me being an upstanding citizen now? Do you know how aggravating you are?!"

"As aggravating as you are!" 

The ground shook suddenly. Screams and another explosion were heard from a distance. Laura's eyes widened as she saw the guards down the hall running out of the hut to investigate. "I don't have time for this," Laura mumbled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Carmilla yelled before sudden blue sparked into the air. The Jedi's lightsaber sliced through the bars a few times, creating an opening for the pilot to exit the cell. "What- What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're leaving," Laura explained as she bent down, grabbed onto Carmilla's wrists and pulled her to her feet.

The brunette stumbled, leaning against the wall due to lack of strength. "You're not gonna be able to get me out of here."

"Don't challenge me," the Jedi growled as she pulled Carmilla's arm over her shoulders; Laura's arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. They made their way down the hall and out of the building, but then came to a halt.

Chaos had ensued. Wookiees laid dead upon the ground. Firing of weapons were seen throughout the village. Screams of terror filled the air. Soldiers marched through mercilessly.

"They're killing everyone..." Laura breathed out in horror.

Carmilla's eyes slammed shut to shield herself from the images. "I told you to leave me," she said through gritted teeth.

"They want _you_?" the blonde asked, overwhelmed by the massacre before her.

"I'm not who you think I am."

Laura turned her head sharply to stare at the brunette, who still had her eyes closed tightly.

Then, a group of soldiers came running up; their guns aimed surely. Laura reached for her lightsaber, but just before she ignited it, a voice called out.

"Fall back! I've got this one," his voice came out with amusement coating his tone. Darth Mailwil walked out of the shadows with a devilish grin on his face. "You're not looking so good, Mircalla. What happened?" he asked mockingly.

Carmilla pulled herself away from Laura and put all her strength into standing up on her own. She unsteadily took a few steps forward. Her glare burning into him only made him grin more.

"Maman sent me to bring you home. After telling her of our little reunion, she was eager to see you again."

"I'm sure she's aware the feeling isn't mutual," the pilot spat back.

"Oh come on, sis. Where's the love?"

Laura's eyes widened. She quickly stared back and forth between the two, noticing Carmilla growing significantly angrier. 

"Don't tempt me, William," Carmilla hissed.

He openly laughed at her. "You can barely stand!"

"I've never needed much strength to have you begging me for mercy," she answered with a hint of amusement in her eyes. She knew how he'd respond, and she wasn't disappointed.

"You bitch," he growled, unleashing his red blade and lunging toward her.

"Carm!" Laura tried to ignite her weapon, but he was already within reach of the brunette. And then, he came to a dead stop. His feet were slightly off of the ground. His lightsaber had fallen from his hand, in favor of his hands clawing at his throat. He gasped for air as his eyes grew wider and began to roll.

Laura looked at Carmilla, seeing the brunette's open hand reaching out toward Darth Mailwil. A slight smirk played at the corner of her lips. 

"Don't forget who helped train you, Willy Boy." Her hand began to close slightly, and his need for air grew more urgent.

"Carm!"

Carmilla's eyes shifted slightly to see Laura's frightened stare.

The Jedi saw a flash of some unidentifiable emotion in the pilot's eyes. Then, Carmilla looked back at the man in her grasp and swung her arm down, causing Darth Mailwil to go crashing into the ground.

Carmilla closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. Then, she turned to Laura. "We need to leave."

"Carm-"

"Now!" she growled back, causing a wave of fear to flood through the blonde's body. Carmilla then began running out of the village. 

Laura hesitated before following. They avoided the majority of gunfire and dodged when they needed to. Laura managed to make it all the way to the spaceport without igniting her weapon. After a few soldiers met their demise, they found themselves aboard the Lustig.

The Jedi stood in the back of the cockpit as Carmilla silently got the ship into the air. The air was tense. The energy was suffocating. Something was radiating off the brunette and it was powerful; overwhelming.

The pilot punched in the coordinates for Coruscant. The sooner Laf got the sample the better. But the brunette knew she couldn't remain there long. Her mother was looking for her.

They were in hyperspace by the time their silence was broken. Carmilla didn't turn around in her chair, but her hands gripped tightly on the armrests. "Speak, cutie. I can feel you staring daggers into me," she said bitterly.

"You used the Force."

"Observant as ever."

"That power... That was the Darkside..."

Carmilla spun around in her chair to stare intensely at the blonde. "Scared?"

Laura shook her head trying to wrap her mind around it. "How? How didn't I..."

"I was raised by the most powerful woman in the galaxy, princess. I'm a little beyond your usual encounters," she answered in annoyance as she pushed herself up from her seat harshly. Laura flinched from her action. Carmilla, seeing this, felt a rush run through her; her eyes grew darker as she took a single step toward the Jedi.

"You _are_ afraid..." she noted. "Terrified even. I can feel it radiating from you." She stepped closer, causing Laura to step backwards; her back hitting the wall of the cockpit.

The brunette's palm pressed into the wall beside Laura as she hovered into the Jedi's space. "You've already lost, sweetheart," she breathed out as her other hand pressed firmly into Laura's lightsaber that was belted against the Jedi's hip. Carmilla then leaned her mouth down beside Laura's ear. "I could crush your throat with the twitch of my fingers," she whispered.

"You won't."

A dark chuckle left Carmilla's throat as she slowly pulled back to stare at the blonde. A sickening smirk covered her lips. "And why is that?"

Laura forced a swallow. "Because you saved me."

The brunette then removed herself from the Jedi's personal space. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to my quarters." Her eyes opened again and pierced through Laura. "Do _not_ disturb me." And then she stormed off.

* * *

Carmilla had been in her room for hours. She sat at the edge of her bed, her hands buried in her hair as she bowed down toward her lap. Years of not using the Force was taking a toll on her. All that hatred; all that anger; it was suffocating. The emotions rippled through her, begging her to surrender to them. Resisting was painful and tiresome. It was hard to focus all her energy into it. Especially with the knowledge that her mother was coming for her.

With the use of her powers, it was like a beacon for her mother. She would sense her use of the Force within seconds. It took so much effort to constantly shield her energy for the past few years that without that barrier in place, Carmilla felt overwhelmed. Her senses were working overtime, and as she tried to tame her inner demons, she could feel the blonde impatiently waiting outside her door.

The pilot pushed herself up from her bed and stomped toward her door. She smacked her fist against a button, creating mechanical clicks and clacks before the door powered open. Carmilla spun around and went back to her position on her bed. 

Laura sat in the hallway with her back against the wall. Her eyes widened as she stared at the open doorway before jumping to her feet. Hesitantly, she entered the room.

"Hey..." the blonde greeted awkwardly.

Carmilla scoffed. "Hey," she answered gruffly.

"So... you're a powerful Dark Jedi," she acknowledged with her voice squeaking slightly.

The brunette lifted her head to stare at the Jedi. "I'm not gonna kill you," she said apathetically.

"I- I didn't think you were going to."

"I have no intention of battling the Lightside or acquiring ultimate power either," she clarified in the same unenthusiastic tone.

Laura laughed lightly. "I could have guessed that considering how lazy you are."

Carmilla glared, but it lacked anything menacing. "When we get to Coruscant, I'll drop you off with the sample, and then I'm getting as far away as possible." 

"Um, hate to break it to ya, but you're still under my command."

The pilot stared at her incredulously. "Being your prisoner is the least of my worries. I'm being hunted. And if she finds me, death would be an act of mercy."

"Well then I guess I'll have to keep you safe."

"You're are the most naive Jedi I have ever met! You only _think_ you've felt the power of the Darkside. You know nothing! She will twist you apart from the inside out, and that'll only be the opening act. I am _not_ going back to her. So you either let me leave, or you better be prepared to kill me."

Laura could see the fear in her eyes. She was terrified. She could feel the pain resonating off of the brunette. "What did she do to you?" Laura asked weakly.

Carmilla's hands gripped firmly onto her thighs. Her jaw clenched as memories invaded her mind. "She created a monster," she whispered. Her dark eyes locked with Laura's; vulnerability seeping through.

Laura took a step closer. "Let me bring you to the Council. They can help. We can protect-"

" _No_." 

"Carm, if she's as strong as you're saying, you can't do this alone."

"You're right. I can't. But there's nothing your precious Jedi Council can do to help. They'll only get themselves killed. They can't help me."

"That's not your decision to make."

"It isn't yours either!"

They stared at each other daringly, waiting for the other to back down.

Laura straightened her back and squared her shoulders. "You're my prisoner. You have no say in the matter."

Carmilla let out a disgusted chuckle. "So much for being your partner..."

"We're going to Dantooine after delivering the sample. The Jedi Council will have a better plan."

"They'll lock me up."

"No, they won't. I won't let them."

The pilot stared at her in wonderment. "Why?" she asked softly. 

"Because you're not going to hurt anyone."

Carmilla lifted a brow. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Because I don't believe you want to," Laura answered gently. "And I'm asking you nicely not to," she added with a slight smile.

"Oh, so you think I'm just gonna roll over and play dead because a pretty girl smiles at me and asks nicely?"

The blonde's cheeks turned red. "I don't think you'd ever be _that_ obedient," she jested.

The pilot's eyes sparkled and a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips. "Depends on what you're offering as a reward."

Laura forced a swallow as a shiver ran up her spine. "I think staying out of a cell and keeping your life is a good incentive."

Carmilla's eyes raked up and down the Jedi's body. "I can think of a better one."

*Beep*

The blonde jumped from the sound of the com link in her ear. She quickly reached up and pressed a button. "Hollis," she answered; her voice cracking. She cleared her throat as Carmilla continued to smirk at her.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days!"

"Uh, sorry, Laf. I was kinda unconscious for two days. And Carm was kinda in prison," she cringed at their misfortune.

"Jesus. The last time I heard anything, Karnstein was telling me you were poisoned! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry! I'm fine! We ran into a lot of... unforeseen circumstances. We've got the sample though and we're almost at Coruscant."

"Good. I'll be waiting at Perry's."

The com link went dead after that. Laura sighed. She let her eyes meet Carmilla again. "So are we... okay?"

"Aren't you curious _why_  she's after me?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I just figured you wouldn't tell me."

Carmilla's gaze fell to the floor as she nodded slowly. 

"So... do you know how to use a lightsaber?" Laura asked with a tilt of her head.

Carmilla looked up at her and chuckled. She looked like a curious child. "I've dabbled."

"What else can you do?" 

"We're going into the territory of why my mother wants me."

"You must be something special to have that kind of rescue party come after you," the blonde humored.

"Cursed is a better term."

Silence fell in the room. Laura stared at the pilot lost in thought. She looked exhausted; drained of all hope. For once, Carmilla looked fragile; mere moments away from shattering.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Carm," she said sincerely with furrowed brows. The brunette looked up at her weakly. "I promise."

A sad smile came to the pilot's lips. "That's a tough promise to keep, princess."

"Good. I like a challenge," Laura smiled back. Carmilla then bowed her head again, hopelessness still engulfing her. The blonde took a deep breath and walked over to sit down next to the pilot. Carmilla looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"For someone who just found out I was a Dark Jedi, you're awfully eager to share my bed with me."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You might be stronger than I thought, but you're still you. And your inappropriate joke only proves that."

"Great. I should have known you'd be annoyingly accepting. You've got the whole 'help wounded animals' look down to a tee."

"You're not a wounded animal."

"I've got mommy issues."

"And I've got abandonment issues. Who doesn't have problems?" Laura answered with a shrug.

Carmilla's brows furrowed. "You have abandonment issues?"

The blonde smiled gently at the pilot before reaching into her robe and grabbing the locket. She pulled it over her head and held it in her hand gingerly. "My father is a treasure hunter. Has been since before I was born." Her eyes stared down at the memento with longing. "He gave this to me when I was five. It was something he found on one of his searches." Then, she tapped the button at the top and the locket popped open. A small holo pic appeared above the necklace. It was of a woman smiling softly.

"My father had come back earlier from a trip when he gave this to me. He came back because my mother died."

Carmilla's eyes immediately shot up to stare at the blonde. Then, her eyes fell back to the woman in the locket.

"I love my father, but he was never around. And when my mother died, it felt like she was finally leaving me too." She sighed. "Shortly after, I found out I was Force sensitive and went off to start my training."

A moment of silence fell between them. "Why are you telling me this?" Carmilla asked softly.

Laura finally turned to look at her again. Her smile lacked any sadness. It held nothing but kindness. "Because you deserve to know that Jedi aren't perfect. And no one has to be." Carmilla forced a swallow as honey eyes pierced through her. Laura continued. "I don't know what you've been through, but I'm sorry."

The brunette's mouth fell ajar. "Why are you apologizing?" 

"Because no one deserves suffering; no matter what their crimes."

"Even murderers like me?" she asked with a bitterness in her tone.

Laura's brows furrowed. "You deserve better. You deserve help."

"And what? You plan on helping me, princess?"

"If you let me."

Their eyes met with a spark.

"The Force is habitual. Now that I've given in to it, the Darkside is swirling around inside me. I might not be able to control myself."

"You weren't easy to live with before this. I'm sure I can handle it," Laura said lightheartedly. She let her eyes roam over Carmilla's face. The brunette looked utterly exhausted. She couldn't imagine how she felt after the past two days. "You should try to get some rest." Carmilla nodded slowly as her gaze fell to the floor. "I'll be meditating if you need me," she added sweetly as she left the room.

* * *

 

 _"I don't care!"_ a familiar voice rasped out. Laura's eyes were shut in concentration when the voice slipped into her mind. She squirmed in her meditating position.

 _"Careful, dear. You know what happens when that temper of yours gets out of hand,"_ another woman replied with a hint of amusement.

_"What threat was she to you?! She was just a normal girl!"_

_"She had you wrapped around her finger. I couldn't let you get careless all for a doomed romance."_

_"You killed her! She was the only thing that mattered to me!"_

_"And that was getting in the way,"_ the woman answered evenly.

 _"She was the only thing that was mine!"_ the familiar voice cracked.

 _"And **you're** mine. Don't forget that, girl."_ A silence fell. _"Oh, Mircalla," the woman said sadly. "Your passion is misplaced and so wasted. But don't worry, darling. We'll fix that,"_ she finished before Laura felt a jolt of electricity run through her. She yelped, jumping to her feet and looking around the practice room with wide eyes. 

"What the-" Laura said as she rubbed her head. Then, Carmilla came sprinting down the corridor. The blonde quickly left the room to follow her.

The pilot had thrown herself into the bathroom, her head bowed into the toilet as she proceeded to vomit.

"Whoa... Are you okay?"

Carmilla groaned after sitting up and leaning her back against the wall. Her forehead was coated in sweat as her breathing tried to even out. "Never better," she answered weakly with her eyes shut.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream," she grumbled.

Laura frowned. "About what?"

"An old argument. Don't worry about it," she said with her eyes still closed.

"Was it about a girl getting killed?"

Carmilla's eyes shot open. The darkness of her stare was heavy and it almost knocked Laura off balance. "What?" she asked in an intimidatingly low tone.

Laura swallowed. "I was trying to meditate and I heard voices. Some woman said Mircalla... Isn't that what Darth Mailwil called you?" she asked hesitantly.

"How did you hear that?" the brunette ignored the question as she pushed herself up to stand; her stance menacing.

"I don't know, I swear!" Laura replied urgently. "It stopped after I felt a shock run through me."

"That's because I woke up just as she started to torture me, sweetheart," Carmilla practically growled as she brushed past Laura and stomped down the hall. The blonde hurried after her.

"Did that actually happen?"

"That's none of your business," she answered harshly without turning to look at her and continuing down the hall.

"So it did..."

Carmilla spun around, her scowl inches from Laura's shocked face. "Stay out of my head," she said through gritted teeth and a fire in her eyes.

The Jedi frowned. "I didn't do it on purpose," she said as she straightened her posture.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again!" she said before spinning back around and heading toward the cockpit.

* * *

"This is an emergency! LaFontaine is expecting us!" Laura exclaimed as they stood in front of Senator Perry's estate. The guards were proving difficult.

"I'm sorry, but we were instructed not to let anyone in when the Senator was out."

"Well how long is she going to be?"

"Haven't the slightest idea."

Laura groaned. Carmilla had been silent since they left the ship. She could feel how uneasy she was as the brunette stood behind her.

"Can't you just go inside and tell Laf we're here?"

"These doors are to remain shut until Senator Perry returns," the other guard answered.

"Alright, enough with this bullshit," Carmilla said under her breath before pushing Laura to the side. "We're here to help with the cure. Move or I'll tear you two to pieces without giving your remains a second glance."

"Carm!"

"Is that a threat?" one of the guards said.

"It's more than a threat," Carmilla answered as her rage began to build. Laura felt her energy crash into her. She immediately reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm.

The energy quickly dissipated.

Dark eyes met honey, and the fire that was behind the pilot's eyes suddenly went out. Carmilla let out a deep breath.

"Laura?"

They all turned to see the Senator approaching.

"Perry!" she exclaimed in relief, her hand slipping off of Carmilla's arm. "We've got the sample for Laf."

* * *

"You lost your cool back there," Laura finally spoke as they headed back to the ship.

"They were being idiots," Carmilla answered nonchalantly.

"You threatened to tear them apart."

"I didn't do it, did I?" she replied with an exasperated sigh.

"You certainly looked like you were going to."

"I'm sorry, okay?!" she stopped walking and harshly turned to face Laura. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

Laura frowned as she stepped closer to place a hand on Carmilla's arm. "Carm-" she began, but the pilot brushed her hand away.

"Don't. Let's just get back." She walked off ahead, leaving Laura watching with worry.

* * *

 

Laura felt it immediately when Carmilla entered the practice room. She opened her eyes from her sitting position and smiled gently at the brunette. The pilot stood in the doorway rubbing the back of her neck.

"I, um, was wondering if you wanted to spar? Figured I should get some energy out of my system. Maybe it'll make my asshole level go down."

Laura began to smirk. "Debatable."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha. Ha. So is that a 'yes'?"

The Jedi popped up and removed her robe. "Bring it on, Karnstein." 

The brunette shook her head with a smile as she removed her leather vest. "There's something you should know," she began as they got into their stances. "Since you know my little secret, I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore."

Laura's eyebrows furrowed. "What? What do you-" She was interrupted as Carmilla charged. She lifted her arms to block each on coming attack; jumping and dodging when she could. She was much more aggressive than usual. It was almost overpowering.

The blonde couldn't get in a single hit. An occasional jab hit her torso, and she groaned before Carmilla flipped her onto her back. The brunette hovered over her with a grin as she reached her hand down. "Come on, cupcake. Where's the competition?"

Laura frowned before taking her hand and getting back to her feet. She doubled her efforts, but still Carmilla wasn't letting her get a hit in. Just when she thought she saw an opening, the pilot reached out and grabbed her wrist before Laura's hand made contact. Carmilla then roughly pushed Laura a couple feet back until she was pressed firmly against the wall, unable to move.  

Both of their breaths were labored. The air left their bodies and danced across the other's skin.

"How are you this good?" Laura breathed out. If her body wasn't already literally locked in place, Carmilla's stare would have done it all on it's own. It was so powerful. It was captivating.

"You're easily distracted. I noticed that the first time we sparred," her voice low and inviting.

Her mouth went dry. "Distracted by what? I'm completely focused on you." 

Carmilla smirked. "That's the problem, cutie."

Laura hadn't noticed Carmilla's hand on her hip until she felt the pilot's thumb apply more pressure and brush down her hip. Her body tingled in response and she found herself staring at the brunette's lips. They were so close and her body suddenly ached.

Then, she came to her senses. She pushed Carmilla away and cleared her throat as she bent down to pick up her robe. 

"I should, uh, go rest. We'll be on Dantooine soon," she said only briefly looking at an amused Carmilla before exiting the room.


	7. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! It's a shorter chapter, but I like giving gifts. So here! Take it!
> 
> Enjoy.

Walking into the Jedi Enclave was unnerving. Carmilla was a step or two behind Laura, but every person they passed stopped to stare. The brunette tried to duck her head slightly as if she could hide herself, but the feeling of multiple eyes on her was impossible to ignore. Laura seemed to not notice, or if she did, she chose to ignore it. Carmilla couldn't just brush it aside though. All the years spent serving her mother taught her that this was enemy territory. The Lightside conquered here.

"Laura, who is this?" a woman asked as they approached the Council doors. 

"It's none of your concern, Betty."

"She's letting off energy like space cruiser! I think it's everyone's concern."

"I'm dealing with it," the blonde answered with her chin lifted defiantly in the air.

"Is she dangerous?"

"Betty..."

"Is she a Jedi?"

"Please move."

"Come on, Hollis."

"She said move, dimwit," Carmilla spat out, causing Betty's eyes to widen in alarm. Laura shut her eyes firmly to compose herself before turning to the pilot.

"Carm. Not helping."

"She's not shutting up!" the brunette argued as she gestured toward the other Jedi.

Laura sighed and turned back to Betty. "As rude as it was, she isn't wrong," she stated with a pointed look that made the woman frown.

"Fine. I expect answers later."

Laura rolled her eyes as Betty walked away. Then, she led Carmilla into the Council Chambers. 

Five masters sat waiting for them. They were calm. Some looked welcoming. Others looked cautious.

"Jedi Knight Laura Hollis," a Twi'lek addressed as the two stood in front of them. Laura bowed.

"Masters. I've come to you for aid. My... associate is in danger."

They all eyed Carmilla curiously. "What kind of danger?" one asked.

"Jedi Knight Lawrence contacted you about Darth Mailwil some time ago. He has attacked us twice now. His master is hunting her down," Laura explained as she gestured toward Carmilla.

The eldest master smiled kindly at the brunette. "I'm Master Enki. What is your name, young woman?"

The pilot cleared her throat. "Carmilla Karnstein."

He stared at her thoughtfully. "There's no need to lie, child. You're safe here."

Her dark eyes widened. Her heart was beating out of control. How could he have known that? "Mircalla. But that isn't who I am anymore."

He smiled tenderly with a single nod. "The past haunts many, but running isn't always the answer."

"I'm not running from who I was. I'm erasing it," she corrected firmly with clenched fists by her sides.

Another master spoke up. "So much anger... I could feel it once you walked in." A few of the other masters nodded in agreement.

"Why are you erasing Mircalla?" the Twi'lek master asked curiously.

"Because she was a monster. The galaxy is a far better place without her," Carmilla answered with less animosity.

"Carm..." Laura went to reach out to her, but stopped herself.

"My mother is up to something. She's been in hiding for years, but now suddenly my brother is showing up places doing her dirty work. She's planning something. And if she's starting to make moves, I'm not sure how much time is left before she does something catastrophic," Carmilla explained with her posture tenser than ever.

"Your mother and brother?" Master Enki asked.

"Darth Mailwil is my brother. His master is my mother," she explained shakily. 

"Your family are Dark Jedi?!" a master exclaimed. "Are you one too?!"

"No-" the brunette began.

"No wonder the Force feels so strong with you! You're a trained killer!" another master joined in.

"That's not-" Carmilla tried to explain again.

"She could be leading them straight to us! This could be a trap!"

"Carmilla isn't a threat!" Laura yelled. She stood firmly in front of the brunette as if shielding her from the verbal attacks.

"Show some respect!" a female master demanded.

"Not until you show respect to her, Master Ereshkigal!" she argued while pointing behind her toward the pilot.

Master Enki held his hands up to silence everyone. "Enough, everyone. I sense no ill will from this woman. She is troubled, but not evil. There is a great pain within her. And I believe we should offer her our help. No matter her upbringing, we can train her in the Light-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not here to join your little cult. Laura told me you could help against my mother. I see no reason why I have to drink the punch too," Carmilla interrupted, stepping to the side so she was out from behind Laura.

"See! She doesn't want anything to do with the Lightside of the Force!" Master Ereshkigal complained.

"Her mother is the real issue," Laura rebuked.

"Agreed," the Twi'lek master replied. "Carmilla appears misguided, but training can only be given if she so desires it. She must be willing to learn if it is going to work. Her family seems like a more pressing concern."

"Indeed, Master Hastur. The Council needs to discuss privately on the matter. We will summon you when we've concluded."

"One more thing, Masters," Laura began. "Earlier, I was meditating and managed to hear Carmilla's dream. I'm not sure how it happened or why."

They looked curiously between the two women. "Such things only occur with a Force Bond," Master Hastur stated.

Laura's eyes widened as Carmilla facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me," the pilot mumbled.

"But- I don't- How?!" the blonde asked frantically.

"Force Bonds occur between Master and Apprentice, typically," a master explained.

"Well that's clearly not the case," Carmilla groaned.

"Or if one is naturally talented in the formation of such bonds," Master Hastur added.

Laura and the Council looked at Carmilla expectantly. The pilot looked between them all with raised brows. "What? No! If I had that many people attached to my mind, I would have jumped ship years ago."

Master Ereshkigal squinted between the two women. "It may also occur if one is saved from the brink of death."

Realization smacked the pilot in the face. "Fuck."

Laura spun to look at her. "What?"

"Kashyyyk. With the terentatek."

The blonde's mouth opened in a silent 'oh'. "So... We're... bonded?"

"Have you noticed anything different with the Force since then? Are you more sensitive?" Master Hastur inquired.

"I... I guess so. Yeah," Laura answered in a daze.

Master Ereshkigal huffed. "So our brightest Jedi Knight is bonded with a Dark Jedi. Wonderful."

"You think I'm happy about this?" Carmilla shot back.

"Could be part of your plan."

"This is fucking ridiculous- I don't care about Jedi, Dark Jedi, even the fucking Force! I care about surviving my mother. So are you going to help me or not because I'm losing time here."

Master Enki calmly replied. "We will discuss the matter now."

"It would be best if we keep her guarded until we've finished," Master Ereshkigal suggested. Two of the other masters nodded.

"What? No! She isn't going to hurt anyone!" Laura exclaimed.

"We have yet to come to that conclusion," a master commented.

"A vote: Who believes we should lock her up until after further analysis of the situation?" Master Ereshkigal said, raising her hand. The rest also raised their hand, minus Master Hastur and Master Enki. 

With a sigh, Master Enki spoke. "Carmilla will be led to a room where she will be contained until further notice."

"This is wrong!" the blonde began.

"Relax, princess. I told you this would happen," Carmilla interrupted lazily. Three Jedi approached the pilot and led her out of the room. Laura watched with guilt before turning to the masters.

"She isn't dangerous!"

"That is for us to decide," a master replied simply.

"I've spent every day with her for-"

"Control your emotions, Jedi," Master Hastur warned. 

Laura felt anger building inside her as her nostrils flared, but she bit her tongue. "My apologies. I will await your judgment," she forced herself to say before making her exit. She found Betty waiting outside the Council Chambers and she immediately stomped over to her.

"Where did they take her?"

Betty lifted a brow. "Your secret friend?"

" _Betty_..." her tone slipped darker.

"The West Wing."

Laura brushed past her with furrowed brows. She made a beeline toward her destination; ignoring everyone as she passed. When she arrived in the area, she saw the guarded door and headed straight for it.

"Let me in," she demanded.

"That's not under protocol-"

"Open. The. Door," Laura pressed, clenching her jaw.

The Jedi passed glances between each other. "We'll need your lightsaber then." 

Laura's eyes widened for a moment before she glared. She roughly pulled her weapon off of her belt and shoved it against one of the guards chest. They then stumbled out of her way, pressing the button for the door to slide open. The blonde stomped in, immediately hearing the door shut and click behind her. She saw Carmilla hunched over on the edge of the bed, her head bowed toward her folded hands in her lap. Then, the pilot looked up suddenly with surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Laura practically whispered as she approached her. "I told you I wouldn't let them lock you up and," she gestured to the room. "Here you are."

Carmilla scoffed. "Can't really blame them."

Laura then walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "They should trust my judgment," she answered with furrowed brows.

"You're bonded with a previous Dark Jedi. Your judgment could be a little clouded," Carmilla argued in a monotone as she stared at her folded hands.

"It's not," Laura said firmly. The pilot looked up at her with an unreadable look in her dark eyes. 

Carmilla searched honey eyes before Laura flopped backwards onto the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked in alarm as she turned to stare down at her.

"Relaxing?"

"Shouldn't you, ya know, leave?"

"Nope."

"Cupcake..."

Laura leaned up on her elbows. "I told you I wasn't going to let them lock you up. I failed. So now I'm staying here."

"You don't have to-"

"I'm not leaving you," Laura cut her off with a determined look in those honey eyes that continued to break down every wall in the pilot's body.

"Okay," Carmilla whispered.

"Good," the blonde said with a curt nod before slamming back down onto the bed. "Now lay back and relax. I can feel how stressed you are."

The brunette rolled her eyes before obeying. "I don't like you feeling _anything_ about me." She was surprised to hear a giggle from the woman beside her.

"I'm pretty sure you've been trying to get me to feel you since day one."

Carmilla smirked and glanced to her side. "So you're saying I'm getting close."

"I am _not_ saying that."

"Yet you're sharing a bed with me right now."

"Don't make me punch you."

"Ah, so you like it rough. I can do that."

"Carm!" Laura turned to jab the brunette in the side, but Carmilla quickly caught her wrist with a smirk.

"I'm gonna need you to keep your hands to yourself if you don't plan on _feeling me_ properly." Laura's breath caught in her throat as her heart picked up speed. Then, Carmilla released her wrist and laid back down on the bed.

"Careful, princess. I don't need to be bonded to you to know you're about to drool all over the sheets."

The blonde then frowned and managed to actually jab her in the side this time. Carmilla yelped as Laura laid down with a satisfied smile. Silence fell between them for a bit before the pilot spoke.

"You didn't tell them I was also your prisoner." Laura turned to look at her with surprise. Sensing her gaze, Carmilla turned her head toward her as well.

"I don't- I don't really see you like that," she answered self consciously. She felt her cheeks turning red. 

"Yet that's what you said to get me here," Carmilla challenged with furrowed brows.

Laura sighed. "I'm not the only one who's stubborn. I needed to use whatever I could."

"To manipulate me?"

The Jedi frowned. "To keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because _why_?"

"Because I care if you die or not," Laura said in annoyance.

"Cute."

Laura rolled her eyes.

Carmilla sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Just don't... Don't expect anything heroic out of me."

"You mean more heroic than saving my life?"

"That's different."

"How?" Laura chuckled.

"I couldn't-" she began as she turned to lock eyes with the slightly smiling blonde. She searched honey eyes and forced a swallow. "I couldn't let you die. That wasn't an option," she said gently before tearing her gaze away back toward the ceiling.

Laura felt her chest balloon up. Her mouth fell slightly ajar. "Carm-"

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

The blonde's eyes widened from the interruption, but she swallowed down her disappointment. "Right. Yeah. That's a good idea." She looked over at the brunette to see her turn onto her side, facing away from her.

She couldn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest.


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! It's been awhile. How's everyone doin? Good? Good! Great!
> 
> Here's a chapter!
> 
> Enjoy.

_"It's been a long time since we've seen each other, Mircalla," the old man said. "I've been looking for you for awhile now."_

_Carmilla stared back defiantly._

_"Don't you have anything to say? No begging? No pleading?" he asked as the soldiers behind him remained ready to fire._

_She glared, refusing to utter a word._

_"After everything you did, you're not even going to ask for forgiveness?" the man from her past questioned astonishedly._

_The pilot made zero responses._

_"Well, I was supposed to hand you over, but due to everything we've been through together, I feel like you're my responsibility now." He lifted his blaster with fire in his eyes. "Goodbye, Mircalla."_

Carmilla gasped as she sat straight up on the bed. Her eyes darted around the room to take in her surroundings. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to take in the darkness. When she looked down next to her, she saw Laura sleeping soundlessly. The tension in the pilot's body began to dissolve. The Jedi was so relaxed. Weren't Jedi supposed to be alert at all times? Shouldn't she have woken up from Carmilla having a nightmare? Especially since they're bonded...

But this woman was at such peace. Her hair was coming loose from her braid and falling into her face. Carmilla's fingers itched to brush the tendrils out of the way, but clenched her fist beside her instead. She sighed and laid back down on the bed, her gaze settled on the ceiling. Then, her eyes fell back to the Jedi beside her.

How was she a Jedi? Laura was noble, yes. But where the Jedi would be cautious, Laura jumps in without a second thought. She cares to a fault, and at some point, she was going to get herself hurt. 

And Carmilla felt her heart clench at the very thought.

* * *

"After much deliberation, we've come to the conclusion that Carmilla is of no immediate threat under Jedi supervision," Master Enki announced.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Carmilla replied, biting her tongue before she said something she would regret.

"It means due to your bond with Laura, we've allowed you to remain connected to the Force," Master Ereshkigal explained with a bitterness in her tone.

" _Remain connected to the Force?_ You were going to take it away?" Laura exclaimed. "How could you even considerate that?! She hasn't shown any sign of a threat!"

"Her past associates prove otherwise..." another Master added.

"She came here for your help against them!" the blonde shot back.

"Sometimes precautions must be made."

"And the only reason why they aren't being made now is because she's bonded with me and you're concerned with the potential consequences!" Laura replied bluntly.

"Force bonds are unpredictable. The void that the Force would have left in Carmilla may have had repercussions for you," Master Hastur explained gently.

"How considerate of you. You decide against destroying someone's spirit because _Force forbid_ I get angry."

"See? Your behavior is already erratic! The influence she is having on you is causing these disrespectful outbursts," Master Ereshkigal argued.

"If you think these outbursts are uncalled for, you're more ignorant than I thought."

"Ignorant?!"

"Taking away the Force is like taking away someone's sight or ability to hear! How could you just- just blind someone like that?!"

"There is no emotion, there is-" Master Hastur began.

"Screw that!" Laura interrupted. All of the Masters stared back with wide eyes.

Carmilla watched the Masters silently take in their pupil. The pilot felt angry. She felt this heat spread throughout her body that grew hotter by the second. The heat turned to fire and she clenched her jaw to try to extinguish the flames.

Then, something clicked. She turned to see the blonde glaring at her superiors. Her fists were clenched by her sides. The fire wasn't Carmilla's; it was Laura's.

"Young Jedi, I fear you're letting your feelings-" Master Enki started.

"Oh, you _fear_? Careful. I've heard fear is an emotion."

" _Laura_ ," Carmilla said firmly. The blonde quickly looked over at the pilot. Carmilla's dark, piercing gaze shot through her. It was like a bucket of ice water washing over her. Whatever anger that had been building was suddenly dying.

Carmilla looked back at the Masters. "I appreciate you not wanting to fuck with my ability with the Force," she commented with furrowed brows. "And I'm hoping by 'Jedi supervision', you mean staying with Laura. Because if it's anything other than that, I'm gonna have to rudely decline."

"Yes, that is precisely what we mean," Master Enki answered with a small smile. "Seems unkind to separate you from your bond mate."

Carmilla lifted a brow. "Bond mate? Sounds a little kinky, don't ya think?"

" _Carm_ ," Laura hissed. She took a deep breath before looking back at the Council. "Thank you," she managed to say with as little bitterness as possible.

"Now that you're done wasting time on this pointless situation, maybe you can tell me what the fuck we're gonna do about my mother?" Carmilla frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does she have a name?"

"Other than crazy, manipulative bitch? Yeah, the people she's tortured and butchered knew her as 'The Empress'. Let's just say she has a really high opinion of herself," she finished with a scoff.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Only that it's only a matter of time before she finds me and turns this Enclave into a wasteland. If you don't have a plan ready, I need to be leaving right about now."

"Let's not be hasty-"

"You didn't see what she did to that village on Kashyyyk. She killed countless of innocents in order to find me. She killed children, for fuck's sake! She'll do anything to get what she wants, including killing every last little Padawan you have here. Time is essential, and I refuse to stay here and be responsible for more chaos. My conscience can only take so much."

The Council members stared at one another before Master Hastur spoke. "We've heard news of the events on Kashyyyk. If that act was due to your presence, then the situation truly is dire."

"No shit," Carmilla grumbled.

"So we will allow you to leave. Continue your aid with Doctor LaFontaine. See if you can offer any additional aid. The Empress seems to be desperate in stopping the cure, if sending Darth Mailwil after the doctor is any indication. If she is behind the epidemic, then we must be ready for whatever advances she intends to make next. We need you present. Coruscant is bustling and making any moves to capture you there would seem illogical," Master Enki calmly stated.

"You clearly don't know my mother," Carmilla said under her breath with a sigh.

"But you will be returning to Coruscant wearing a Force collar," Master Ereshkigal added.

"Excuse me?" the pilot replied.

"Wait, what?" Laura had spoken at the same time as the brunette. She felt her anger building again. "That's still taking away the Force from her!"

"But it isn't permanent," Master Ereshkigal corrected lazily.

"Don't you think you're putting the mission at risk by restricting her help?!"

"We'd be putting the mission at risk if we _didn't_ restrict her," Master Ereshkigal argued. "She'll be able to feel and sense the Force, but unable to use it."

"But I'll be with her! Don't you trust _me_?"

"Not with this new behavior you've been exhibiting..."

Laura felt her eyes burning into her Master. She felt like she was mere seconds away from combusting, and so, she spun on her heel and stomped out of the Council Chambers. Camilla watched with raised brows as the Masters tried to call after to her, but to no avail.

Master Enki sighed before delivering a sad smile to the pilot. "We would like to attach the collar now, if you don't mind."

Carmilla let out a laugh. "I _do_ mind, but I'm pretty sure I don't actually have a choice in the matter."

"You don't," Master Ereshkigal said sternly.

The brunette sighed. "Wonderful," she said as Master Hastur approached and placed the cold metal around her neck; snapping it shut. 

"I'm sorry about this," he said softly before stepping back to give her space.

Her senses felt dulled. It was like she had spent much too long at a cantina and had consumed way too many drinks; minus the fun side effects.

Master Hastur spoke again. "You are free to go find Laura. She should be at the cliff just south of the Enclave, but I'm sure you'd have a better sense of where to find her," he said in regards to their bond.

"You aren't afraid I'll start murdering people once I leave this room?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Everyone is on guard," one of the other Masters stated. "Plus, your collar has a tracker and duels as a shock collar."

"So I'm a fucking dog?!" Carmilla exclaimed. She then took a deep breath with flared nostrils. "You don't deserve my respect at all," she spat out. "But I don't seem to have any other options if I want to stay alive." She shook her head. "I'm gonna go find your star pupil." She started to leave the room when Master Enki called after her.

"Be kind to Laura. She can be a little misguided at times, but her heart has always been in the right place."

Carmilla snorted as she kept walking away. As if she didn't already know that...

* * *

The sun was a lot stronger than the pilot anticipated. And her new accessory made the heat that much more uncomfortable. She tried to pull at the collar to let some air hit the skin beneath it, but groaned when she found no relief. When she left the Enclave, she headed south like she was instructed. And she felt herself heading toward Laura's presence, but she didn't realize just how far south the blonde had actually gone.

She waded through the tall, yellow Dantooine grasslands. The wind occasionally swept through and created this peaceful surrounding. The world seemed calm; so unlike what was already stewing in the galaxy. It felt like she was in a whole other universe.

Finally, she found the young Jedi standing on a cliff, looking down at the vast grasslands below. It was already midday now. The sun was setting behind the blonde, and her usual braided hair was left loose; blowing in the gentle breeze. As Carmilla stepped closer, she saw her eyes were closed. She was standing there, feeling the warmth of the setting sun against her skin as the wind danced through her hair.

The hostility the pilot had seen earlier was no longer there. Laura looked so pure in the gentle light; she looked as if a weight had been lifted. A small smile grew across the blonde's lips as she tucked unruly hair behind her ear. Carmilla found herself smile at the sight. And then, Laura opened her eyes and turned to meet the brunette's stare; her smile blooming at the sudden appearance.

And then it hit her. Carmilla had dreamt this. This exact scene had already been played out in her mind some time ago. She remembered not understanding who this Laura was; how it was nothing like the Jedi she knew in real life. But so much had happened since she had the dream. She knew this was Laura. And her heart pounded harder in her chest at that thought.

"You found me," the Jedi stated with an unexpected kindness. Carmilla felt herself melt at the innocence. She tried to clear her throat to regain composure.

"Forget we're bonded, princess?"

Laura continued to smile as she shook her head. "Just wasn't sure if you'd come after me or not."

"I don't think this bond thing really gives me a choice." The blonde frowned, and after Carmilla saw that, her eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." The brunette took a deep breath. "You feel kind of inevitable to me now. I don't think I could leave you behind if I tried."

Honey eyes stared back in wonder. The action alone made the pilot feel smaller and smaller. Laura gave her a tender smile before looking back off of the cliff.

"Ever since I first came here to train at the Enclave, this place was always my safe haven. I'd sneak off and just sit. I'd watch the clouds, the stars, the packs of beasts that roamed below. And I'd imagine what my life would be like when I was older. I wondered if I'd become the Jedi Knight I dreamed of being. If I'd ever become a Master. If I'd help save the galaxy from some untold evil." She sighed before looking back at Carmilla. "But I also thought about the things I would never be able to do."

Laura gave a sad smile before continuing. "I'd never get to choose a career unless I left the Order. I'd never get to have a family. I'd never be able to fall in love." She looked off the cliff again. "My dad loved my mother so much. I think that's the one thing I'll truly regret; not being able to know what that kind of love feels like."

Carmilla's brows furrowed as she stared at the silhouette of the woman beside her. "Then leave."

The Jedi snapped her head in the pilot's direction; honey eyes wide. "What?" she whispered.

"Leave the Order. Why put yourself through all this bullshit when you won't be able to have what you want?"

"But I believe in the Order. I _am_ a Jedi. It's who I am," Laura explained gently.

"Clearly not since you long to have something you're supposed to be dead against."

"That's- I'm allowed to think of what ifs, Carm," she answered, slightly flustered.

"But you shouldn't," the brunette replied simply. "You're taught not to feel emotions. I get it. Anger definitely leads to the Darkside. Hatred, jealousy, fear; they all can take you down that path. I've been there. I'm _still_ struggling from being there. But the strength you have to feel of those emotions in order to take you there, that's where the danger lies. Not from getting riled up in an argument; not from hating the color brown; not from wishing you had your friend's new shoes. And fearing for your life when you're in danger? How can that be wrong? That fear helps you survive."

Laura watched as Carmilla looked out into the valley.

"What you felt back in the Council Chambers? That was powerful," she admitted before looking at Laura. "Fighting for what you believe isn't evil. Not to me."

"But what is it that I believe?" the blonde asked weakly.

Carmilla shrugged. "That I'm not gonna kill everyone?"

Laura chuckled. "That's debatable." The pilot grinned as Laura's gaze fell to the collar around her neck. A frown took over the blonde's face. "I'm sorry they did that to you."

"What? You're not into it? You seemed like a collar kind of girl," Carmilla smirked with a wink.

The Jedi rolled her eyes. "I would have preferred a gag."

"Oooo... kinky! This bond is bringing out a whole different side of you, Hollis. I'm likin' it."

"That's rare, considering your disdain for most things."

"Ah, but you aren't most things, princess," she continued giving her usual smirk.

Laura then stared back at her in confusion. "How are you not more upset that we're basically joined at the hip; or mind, technically. Or maybe soul? I don't really get where it's all- Nevermind that," she said catching herself before a rant. "You don't seem bothered. You're actually making jokes about it."

"As annoying as you can be, you're not the worst, cupcake," Carmilla said with a small smile before turning from the cliff and walking away. "We better get going. Don't want them to come hunting us down. Or shocking me," she turned back to stare at Laura incredulously. "Did you know this doubles as a shock collar?"

Laura sighed as she began to walk after her. "It serves as a precaution."

Carmilla shook her head. "Fucking Jedi and their precautions. Why can't you guys be normal and just shoot someone if they start acting out?"

"Because that wouldn't make us Jedi," the blonde deadpanned.

"All your rules bore me."

"And your lack of rules annoys _me_."

The brunette smirked at her. "And it's this kind of bickering that proves the sex would be amazing." Laura felt her entire face turn red. Carmilla chuckled and started walking off again. "Come on, cutie. Let's get you back to Coruscant."

* * *

Laura left her quarters on the Lustig and turned to see Carmilla's door open. She peeked in to see the pilot holding a screwdriver as she rubbed her bare neck. The collar sat on her bed unlocked.

"What- How is your collar off?!"

Carmilla looked up with brows shooting toward her hairline. She then chuckled. "I thought I told you I was really good with my hands..." she said with a wink. 

"Carm."

"I'm tech savvy, okay? You know that. And I'm only letting my neck breathe while we're on the ship. I'm playing by your precious Council's rules. Don't worry."

Laura sighed. "Unbelievable." She stood quietly for a moment as Carmilla rummaged through her toolbox on the bed. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

The pilot glanced at her for a second before going back to what she was doing. "Peachy."

"Carm."

The brunette huffed before standing straight up and turning to face the Jedi. She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "What do you want me to say? That I'm terrified? That I feel powerless? That it's only a matter of time before our honeymoon gets ruined by your mother-in-law?"

Laura crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorway. "If this is a honeymoon, I think I've misunderstood the concept. Because this seems pretty crappy for a honeymoon."

Carmilla smirked. "Well if you wanted a traditional one, you should have said so earlier. I thought my girl would like a little excitement. I guess running for our lives wasn't the best choice." 

"A little excitement is a surprise dinner watching the sunset. Not being on the verge of getting murdered."

The pilot's brows lifted as a smile spread across her lips. "You want romance? I can give you romance, princess."

Laura rolled her eyes despite smiling. "I'm sure you could. But seeing how we really are on the verge of getting murdered, you might want to raincheck."

"Can't watch the sunset in the rain," Carmilla agreed sadly.

"You're allowed to talk to someone if you're upset, Carm. You don't have to bury it inside."

"I'm used to it," she answered as she looked down at the floor.

"Well I don't want you to be." Carmilla's eyes lifted to lock with determined honey eyes. "I'm here to help you. So let me."

"I know you're trying to do your job, but-"

" _Stop_ ," Laura interrupted firmly, leaning off of the doorway and squaring her shoulders. "My job is to try and protect you for the good of the bond, and to take down your mother. It's not my job to care." She took a deep breath before her voice came out significantly softer. "So let me."

This woman... She continued to turn Carmilla's world upside down. The last time someone cared about her... It was a long time ago. Carmilla couldn't protect that person back then. When someone cared for her, bad things happened. How was she going to keep Laura safe now? 

"I don't want you to get hurt," she practically whispered.

"You'll only hurt me if you push me away," Laura said with a kind smile as she took a step closer. 

Carmilla didn't respond right away. But finally, she began to chuckle. "You really are a horrible Jedi."

"Hey!"

"What Jedi wants to be best friends with an ex-Dark Jedi?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "You think you're such a bad person, but you're all soft and squishy on the inside."

Carmilla stared at her blankly for a second. "You're insane. I have literally murdered hundreds of people."

The blonde frowned. "Well that's when you were all drunk off the Darkside."

" _Drunk off_ -? I'm really questioning whether you understand how the Force actually works, cupcake."

"You've changed," Laura said sternly. "I can feel it. You're not this evil person. Maybe you were once, but not anymore."

The brunette had to force a swallow. The Jedi was causing her to lose her breath. What was happening to her? Was it because of the bond? Or was it simply just _Laura_? "Who are you?" she asked quietly as she searched honey eyes.

Laura then grinned innocently. "I'm your new best friend!"

Carmilla scoffed and turned back to her toolbox in order to hide her smile. "Do best friends make out?"

"No."

"Damn... Well I definitely know they shower together."

"Carm!"

The pilot chuckled. "Go check the navigation and see how close we are, _bestie_."

 


	9. Slave For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a chick who updates two days in a row?! ...Awesome! That's what I am. Okay, I'm feeding my ego. Love me.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ma'am, we ask that you keep your property with you at all times," the soldier advised Laura as she stood by the quarantine gate. They were waiting for LaFontaine to return from testing the cure out in the field.

The Jedi frowned. "Property?"

He nodded toward Carmilla, who was walking along the high security wall, inspecting it. "This is a dangerous area to let your slave wander off."

Laura's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she squeaked, which grabbed the pilot's attention.

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries and tell you how to treat your belongings, but this is high alert area." Carmilla caught the tail end of his words as she finally fell back to the Jedi's side.

"Why would you think-" the blonde began.

"The collar, princess," Carmilla answered in a bored tone. She smirked bitterly before turning fully toward Laura. "How may I be of better service, master?"

The Jedi glared. "I don't want your service."

"That's not what you said last night."

Laura's face immediately turned red as she locked eyes with the soldier. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "I have no idea what she's talking about," she tried to defend with her voice hitting a higher pitch.

Carmilla stepped into the blonde's space and ran her index finger tantalizingly down Laura's arm. "But you told me I did a good job. You rewarded me and everything," she said with pout.

The trail her finger made left a burning sensation. Laura’s mouth was suddenly dry and she was having trouble forming words. Thoughts of Carmilla slammed up against the wall with their bodies pressed together took over. Hands caressing bare skin. Hot breath hitting each other's lips-

"Cut it out," Laura said as she swatted the pilot's hand away. Carmilla looked unimpressed with the Jedi.

Beeping took over Laura's ear. She quickly reached up to press the comlink. "Hollis," she answered.

"Hey, it's Laf. I'm gonna be held up in here for a little longer than planned. I don't want you guys to wait around for me."

"Is there anything you'd like us to do? We're here to help, ya know."

"Well, you could meet Perry for dinner since I'm going to have to bail on her."

"You want me to go on your date for you?" she mocked.

"Ha. Ha. She isn't even your type."

"I don't have a type."

Laf openly chuckled. "Snarky pilot is definitely your type."

Her mouth fell open. " _No_ , it is not!" Honey eyes locked with Carmilla, who lifted a brow.

"You're looking at her now, aren't you?"

Laura's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks turning red. She quickly looked away from the pilot. " _No_..."

"Liar," they responded with laughter. "I'll call Perry and tell her to expect you two. Go to the restaurant near the port. Cloud Nine."

She sighed. "Fine," she answered before ending the call. "Come on," she said to Carmilla. "We're going to dinner."

They started walking away as the brunette sped up to fall into step with the Jedi. "Dinner? Did I finally crack you? Am I getting lucky tonight?"

"The only thing you're getting is a good meal."

Carmilla smirked devilishly. "Oh come on, cupcake. I guarantee you’re tastier than just ‘ _good_ ’.”

The Jedi scoffed. “You’re disgusting.”

“Mm, but you love it,” the brunette agreed with her hand subconsciously moving to her neck as if she could loosen the collar.

Laura looked at her from the corner of her eye before clearing her throat. “I, uh, I’m sorry that guy thought you were… ya know…”

Carmilla dropped her hands into her pockets and shrugged her shoulders. “Not your fault.”

“In a roundabout way it is.”

“And in a roundabout way it isn’t.”

“Did something happen?”

Carmilla’s gaze quickly turned to the blonde. “What?”

“I know you don’t like the idea of being a slave, well, because it’s bad and all that. But it just seems like there’s something more personal. Beyond the obvious 'not wanting to be owned by someone' fact,” Laura reasoned. “Plus, for someone who didn’t care much about other people, you let that woman go when you won her.”

“What woman?”

“The night we met. At the cantina on Manaan. You won that Pazaak game against Cochrane and then let the slave go. You didn’t keep her or try to sell her. Seemed out of character for you back then.”

Carmilla frowned. “So you thought I was that shitty of a person?”

Laura sighed. “Carm, I’m not saying that. You were a wanted criminal and it seemed strangely noble. Aside from the fact that you kind of freed her rudely.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t throw down a red carpet or buy her a drink,” she spat out.

The blonde groaned in frustration. “Fine. You want to be immature and start a fight, then I’ll drop it.” She huffed as they continued to walk in silence. After a minute, the pilot spoke.

“No one deserves that kind of life,” she said gently as her eyes remained on the ground ahead of them. Laura waited patiently for her to continue. “People can be incredibly cruel.”

Carmilla’s hand slowly lifted to feel the collar. “The Empress isn’t my birth mother. She took me and Will in when we were young.” She let out a chuckle. “She actually kinda saved us.”

Laura frowned at that. “How?”

“Will and I were slaves when she found us.”

The Jedi looked at her with wide honey eyes. “Carm…”

“I don’t remember much before being a slave. I just know that I lived on the streets. Will and I managed to survive long enough before being picked up and sold like chattel. Our owners weren’t kind to us. Particularly to me.”

Laura felt anger bubbling to the surface. Someone had bought and used Carmilla. Someone had treated her badly. Her hands turned into fists as her muscles began to tense. Then, Carmilla’s hand was wrapped gently around her wrist. The Jedi looked down in surprise as they stopped walking. She then met Carmilla’s dark stare.

She was smiling. The pilot was reassuring _her_.

“Getting angry now won’t fix anything,” she said sweetly. She then pulled on the Jedi’s arm and nodded ahead of them; a signal to continue to walk.

Carmilla sighed before putting her hands back in her pockets. “One day the son of my master was terrorizing us and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I felt the Force swirling inside me and it just- exploded. I flung him across the room, grabbed Will, and flung open the door. There, standing in the hallway, was a woman. She stared at me curiously before looking at the door we had come out of. She looked at me again and I felt like she could see everything about me. She stared right into me. Then, she smiled and said, ‘ _Let’s get you out of here, hm?_ ’ And so she helped us escape. She took us in. And then she trained us.”

“You willingly trained?”

“I was a kid, cupcake. In my eyes, she was my hero. I wanted to be like her. It took me a long time to see the big picture. But I mean, would you rather be a slave or a trained killer?”

“That’s a horrible choice to make.”

“Luckily I didn’t have to make it.” She sighed heavily before running a hand through her hair. “No one should have that much power over you. Not even the Council.”

Laura turned to stare at her in alarm. “The Council doesn’t have power over me.”

“They tell you what you can and cannot do,” Carmilla answered simply.

“So do laws. I’m not a slave to the Council, Carm.”

The pilot scoffed. “Funny that you call them Masters though.”

“I’m not going to have this argument with you.”

“I was brainwashed too once.”

Laura came to a stop. “I’m not brainwashed!” Carmilla turned back to stare at her with lifted brows. “You don’t agree with my beliefs. That’s fine. But stop trying to tear them down. This is my life, Carmilla. You’re attacking who I am. I get that you obviously don’t respect the Council or Jedi in general, but respect _me_.”

Dark eyes searched the Jedi’s face. Then, she took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Laura nodded slowly and then took a deep breath. “Me too.”

The pilot stared at her with confusion. “For what?”

“For everything you went through,” she said softly.

Carmilla then slightly smiled. “Thanks, but it’s not necessary. My new necklace is a shitty reminder though.”

“We’ll head back to the ship after dinner so you can take it off,” Laura suggested with a kind smile. She then motioned toward the building to their left. “Come on. That’s the restaurant.”

After dropping Senator Perry’s name with the receptionist, they were escorted to a back room. There, stood the two guards they had previously met outside of Perry’s house those few days ago. The one’s Carmilla threatened to dismember.

“Password?”

“What?” Laura asked with furrowed brows.

“What’s the password?” he repeated.

“We’re having dinner with the Senator,” Laura explained.

“Then you should know the password.”

“For fuck’s sake. You know who we are. Just let us in,” Carmilla answered.

“We can’t let you in without the password,” the other guard replied.

The Jedi frowned before lifting her hand and waving it slowly in front of the men. “We know the password. You will let us pass.”

The guards blinked for a moment before one spoke up. “You know the password. We will let you pass.” They then moved out of their way.

Carmilla followed Laura in surprise until they were in the next room. “Did you just Force persuade them?” she hissed.

“They were being difficult,” she answered nonchalantly.

“What happened to not using the Force when it wasn’t necessary?” the pilot asked in shock.

“Seemed pretty necessary.”

“You used the Force to get something you wanted,” she tried to layout for the Jedi.

“And?”

“How are you not seeing that it goes against your little Jedi rule book?!” she exclaimed.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Laura said as she turned to walk around the corner.

Carmilla followed slowly with a frown. Laura was right. It wasn’t a big deal. Carmilla actually supported the action. But it was out of character for the blonde. Her holier than thou attitude would have never let her do that before. And Carmilla had felt anger in the Jedi more often recently. Little alarms were going off in the pilot’s head.

But maybe she was just being paranoid. Maybe Laura was finally loosening up. That was a good thing, right?

“Laura! Carmilla! I’m so glad you could join me. I was just finishing up a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor,” Perry greeted perkily.

“Mr. Vordenburg! What a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Laura smiled and bowed slightly.

“The pleasure is all mine, dear. I respect the work you do greatly,” he answered kindly. His stare then settled on Carmilla, and Laura saw something flash in his eyes. The blonde glanced at the pilot and noticed how rigid she had become. Laura then focused and tried to reach out with the bond. Fear and anger slipped through. The Jedi stared back at the Supreme Chancellor in alarm.

“Carmilla, was it? You look quite familiar,” the old man continued to stare at her curiously. “Have we met before?”

“No.”

“Hm. Well I have seen many faces in my time. People tend to blur together, you know?” he chuckled. “Are you a Jedi as well?”

Carmilla’s nostrils flared. “No.”

Laura took that moment to jump in. “Uh, she’s my partner.”

His eyes widened in understanding. “Oh! How lovely. How long have you two been together?”

“Wait, what-” the Jedi began to reply.

“We work together, old man,” Carmilla corrected with a snarl.

“Excuse me?” he started to ask. Perry quickly grabbed his arm and guided him toward the door.

“Oh, don’t mind her, sir. She recently lost her… pet. They were very close,” the ginger giggled. “Thank you for meeting with me. It was so nice that you made time in your busy schedule.”

“Of course, my dear. Perhaps we’ll discuss more at a later date. Thank you for the biscuits, by the way. They were truly delightful,” he smiled.

“You’re most welcome.”

“Good evening then,” he bowed his head and then exited.

Perry huffed and marched back over to the table where the two guests had taken their seats.

“You can’t insult the Supreme Chancellor, Carmilla!” she exclaimed.

The brunette rolled her eyes. The ginger’s yelling had little effect on her. “Why? Because he’s such a nice old man?”

“Well, for one, you’re supposed to respect your elders. And two, he’s in charge of our government!” the Senator shrieked.

“Neither of those interest me,” she replied lazily. “What else ya got?”

Perry groaned and spun toward the Jedi. “Laura!” she exclaimed for help as she pointed at Carmilla.

Laura sighed. “Getting into trouble with government officials should be something we try to avoid, Carm.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she commented, avoiding everyone’s gaze and crossing her arms over her chest.

Carmilla didn’t speak throughout the rest of dinner. She also didn’t say anything the entire walk back to the Lustig. Laura gave her some space. Something was clearly occupying her thoughts.

A little later, Laura was in her quarters trying to read a datapad when she heard grunts coming from down the hall. She frowned before curiously investigating. When she got to the practice room, she saw Carmilla with her hair tied up, wearing a tank top and tight, breathable pants. She was punching and kicking the air strategically. Sweat was slipping down her neck where the collar should be.

And Laura’s heartbeat was out of control just from watching her.

After a few minutes, the Jedi was knocked out of her thoughts.

“You can come in at any time, princess. The show is better up close,” Carmilla teased without bothering to stop exercising or look in her direction.

Laura’s heart was still pounding furiously in her chest. She forced a swallow before walking in.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked gently with her hands folded in front of her.

Carmilla groaned and threw another punch into the air. “You really need to stop asking me that. I’m limiting you to only asking once every three days.”

“What happened with Vordenburg?” she asked with furrowed brows.

“Drop it, Laura,” the brunette said, followed by a high kick.

“He even said he recognized you,” the Jedi pushed as she stepped closer.

“Well he’s going senile, I guess.”

“You were angry. And scared,” she added as she stood beside her.

“I said drop it!” Carmilla yelled as she spun to stare down the blonde. But when she turned, she didn’t expect to be so close. Their faces were only inches apart.

Laura had felt the immediate rage through their bond. But it quickly disappeared. A different rush replaced it. There was a peculiar feeling taking over now. She couldn’t tell if it was coming from herself or Carmilla. But it was something close to a hunger.

The pilot stared into warm honey eyes. Her adrenaline was already running high, but something else was keeping her on edge. Dark eyes fell to the Jedi’s slightly parted lips. She felt a bead of sweat slip down the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. There was a calming scent to Laura. Something floral, Carmilla figured. It drew her in; daring her to wrap herself within it.

So she did.

Carmilla lunged forward, her hands gripping the sides of Laura’s face and pressing their lips together. They stumbled backwards, Laura’s back hitting the wall. And that’s when the pilot realized it; Laura was kissing her back.

The blonde had wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands grabbing and feeling Carmilla with urgency.

Laura was lost in the feeling. She didn’t know how else to explain it, but Carmilla tasted like sin. It was wrong. Kissing her was wrong. Wanting to kiss her was wrong. Wanting was wrong.

But Carmilla felt so right.

Their lips continued to collide with need. Carmilla nibbled on Laura’s bottom lip and grinded into the blonde, eliciting a moan. The sound of Laura’s wanting drove her on. If Laura wanted, she could have it.

Then, Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hips roughly and shoved her back. “Stop!” she yelled before burying her face into her hands. “Oh my God,” she mumbled into her palms. “I-” she lifted her head with watery eyes staring back at the pilot. She then began to shake her head. “I can’t,” she said weakly before rushing out of the room.

Carmilla frowned toward the door; her breathing still trying to catch up. Then, she began to clench her jaw and flare her nostrils. She turned and suddenly grabbed the stool in the room with the Force, and flung it against the far wall; shattering it.

“ _Fuck_!”


	10. Sorry, Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had the flu for the past couple of days. It sucks. Here's a chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hey, Kirsch," Laura greeted with a forced smile.

"Hey, little Jedi bro," he answered with a grin. He gave a nod toward Carmilla. "Angry pilot." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in response.

"We're here to see Laf?" the blonde said in hopes that he was aware.

"Yeah, come on in. I've been waiting for ya," he waved them toward the door. "Senator Perry instructed me to watch over our Doctor bro while they do all their research," he informed over his shoulder. "We were in the quarantine sector yesterday. That place is insane!"

Laura frowned. "Is there really that many people kept in there?"

"More than I expected. It's totally sad too. There are so many families in there. Little kids too. It's messed up. And some people are losing their minds! It can get kinda violent," he said with a sigh as he led them into a small room that began a sort of suction when the door closed behind them. "No worries. Doctor bro told me this is to make sure nothing sketchy gets into the lab. Like germs and stuff." The opposite door opened after a few seconds, and they were led into the lab.

"Yo, Doc! The lovebirds are here!" Kirsch shouted, which caused both women to tense up.

"Excuse me?" Laura squeaked.

"Oh, sorry. That's just what Doctor LaFontaine calls you guys. It's habit," he chuckled.

The Jedi was pale with her heart falling down into her stomach. Carmilla frowned with her arms crossing tightly over her chest.

The two had yet to have a conversation about what happened. An hour ago, Carmilla approached her first.

_The brunette waited by the medbay pretending to fiddle with something in the cabinets. She had a clear view of Laura's quarters and was waiting for any sign of life. Finally, the Jedi stepped out. Their eyes locked immediately. Carmilla had to force a swallow from the intensity of the stare. The blonde took a few steps closer._

_"Laura-" Carmilla began weakly._

_"We need to head to Laf's. Are you ready to go?" she asked sternly with furrowed brows._

_The pilot took a deep breath and answered in her exhale. "Yeah."_

It had been silence between them ever since.

"Hey, Laura! Carmilla! Long time, no see! Sorry about yesterday," they said as they took off their gloves and goggles. "Perry said you had a nice dinner. I mean, aside from snarky pants over there trying to bite Vordenburg's head off," they said with a nod toward Carmilla. "What the hell was that about?"

"Don't bother. She won't tell you," Laura answered sharply.

Carmilla turned to stare at her incredulously. "Maybe I _want_ to tell them." 

The blonde narrowed her honey eyes. "Go ahead then," she challenged.

"I can't with _you_ here. You obviously don't know how to have a proper conversation," she shot back.

"Oh, and _you_ do? Remember how you dealt with yesterday's conversation?" the Jedi clenched her fists.

Carmilla smirked bitterly. "Trust me, princess, I won't forget _that_ for a long time."

"Do you have no shame whatsoever?" Laura continued to get riled up, and Carmilla could feel it. In fact, she loved it. The angrier she got, the more out of control she was. And Carmilla wanted that. She wanted her Jedi rule book to get flung out of the window. Ignoring what Laura felt was stupid. Pretending she didn't want to kiss Carmilla was stupid. And the pilot wanted her to see that; regardless of how morally awful that was.

"That would imply I did something wrong."

"You know what you did was wrong!"

Carmilla smirked in satisfaction. "Then how come you seemed to welcome it with open arms?"

"You're a pig-"

" _Hey_! Guys..." Laf interrupted awkwardly with Kirsch standing sheepish by their side. "Um, I would have quietly sneaked out, but there's a lot of really important stuff in here and I'm kinda afraid of what you might do to it."

Carmilla frowned and let her gaze settle anywhere else in the room. Laura took a deep breath with furrowed brows and focused on Laf. "What news do you have for us?"

"Great news, actually! Come here," they urged with a wave toward a screen on a table. Carmilla continued to pay attention to anything but the conversation; more fascinated with the walls.

Laura stared down at the screen as Laf pressed some buttons on the table. Unidentified blobs showed up on the screen.

"Okay, so this is basically what infected cells of the disease look like. Before I had you guys go get a terentatek sample, this is what my cure did." They pressed another button and a droplet appeared in the center of the mass of cells. It slowly began to dissolve the surrounding cells until suddenly it was overpowered and disappeared. Laf then swiped at the screen, bringing back the original image of the diseased cells.

"This is the cure adding the terentatek sample." Another drop appeared in the center of the mass, but instead of getting overpowered, it destroyed the cells.

"That's awesome, Laf! So what happened in the quarantine zone? Did you use it?" Laura asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did. But there was a slight problem. I didn't want to go overboard with the terentatek side of the ratio because they are, in fact, ridiculously poisonous. So I thought I calculated that any more of that in the cure would just end up killing the subject. I redid the numbers; looks like it needs a more powerful dose. When I used it on an infected individual, it showed immediate signs of relief, but it only lasted thirty to forty-five seconds. So I'm going back in there soon and trying an updated version."

"Okay, so we're close. That's great. Good job," Laura said with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like to see and know what's goin' on. I'll let you know when I finish up here and decide to head to quarantine," Laf explained.

"Sounds good," Laura responded before turning and heading toward the exit. "See ya, Kirsch."

"Later!" he called after her. Laura felt Carmilla hesitantly following behind her. They walked in silence until they exited the building. The Jedi then spun toward Carmilla, who was taken completely off guard.

"Did you really have to do that in front of Laf?!"

"Well with the way you were acting, it's like nothing happened. So I didn't see the big deal," she answered evenly.

"Oh please, you knew exactly what you were doing. Fine, you wanna talk about it? It was a mistake. There. I said it. Happy?"

The pilot stared back into fiery honey eyes. "You're exhausting, you know that?" Carmilla said before walking off.

"Excuse me? Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Laura called after her.

"For a walk. If you feel like you have to follow me, fine. But you're not gonna like where I'm headed," she called over her shoulder without stopping.

Laura clenched her jaw and frowned. She wasn't allowed to let her out of her sight. "I can just command you to stop, ya know. You're wearing the collar. I can shock you into submission."

Carmilla froze and turned back slightly. "Threats now? Really?"

"Well if you're gonna act like an asshole, then yeah."

"You know what? Whatever. Shock me. Do whatever you want. But until then, I'm gonna get a drink."

Laura glared at her retreating back. She could shock her and keep her where she wanted to. It would have been that simple. Who knows what she might end up doing? She could start a bar fight and end up killing someone. She was far from innocent. Keeping Carmilla on a leash wasn't a bad thing.

But yet, it was.

Carmilla wasn't a slave. Sure she was serving out her sentence, but Laura never intended on treating her poorly. She never intended on putting a collar on her. Plus, the pilot had proved numerous times that she deserved to be treated differently. Laura didn't want her to feel like a prisoner. But every time something came up, the Jedi used that reminder against Carmilla. It was a cheap blow. 

Maybe they both deserved a break; a distraction. Maybe getting a drink wouldn't be such a horrible thing. Laura had no intention of having a drink with Carmilla though. Staying on the opposite side of the cantina would be close enough.

Carmilla led Laura into the cantina, and before the Jedi broke away from her, she spoke up.

"Carm," she said softer than expected.

The pilot paused and glanced back at her.

"Just don't do anything extreme, okay?" she asked in a tired tone.

"We'll see how I feel," she replied before turning back around and heading to the bar. Laura sighed before heading toward a booth in the back. 

Carmilla didn't need a bond to be aware that the Jedi was watching her throughout their excursion. She felt her eyes on her from across the cantina. It filled the pilot with a sense of satisfaction. It was hard to find a moment when she wasn't thinking of the blonde and what transpired on the Lustig, so she felt better seeing that Laura might have been having the same issue.

The pilot may have also been putting on a show for the Jedi as she shamelessly flirted with another patron. It helped that the lady seemed quite touchy as well.

Across the cantina, Laura glared and grumbled into her cup of caf. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Carmilla was doing this on purpose. Why else would she keep peeking up at her?

But then why did any of that matter? Laura couldn't care less about whatever or _whoever_ the ruffian did. She was a Jedi. She was above such base instincts.

Her honey eyes glanced back toward Carmilla and noticed the other woman running an index finger along the pilot's jaw; the brunette smirking in response.

"Oh give me a break!" Laura exclaimed in disgust before movement from the entrance caught her eye.

Soldiers in similar garb to what she saw on Kashyyyk had walked in, clearly in search of something. The Jedi's eyes went wide as she slowly rose to her feet and cautiously made her way around the bar; her eyes never leaving the soldiers.

One soldier grabbed a patron by the collar, and seemingly interrogated him before tossing him aside and moving on. Two soldiers remained guarding the exit.

Finally, Laura reached Carmilla's booth. She tugged at the woman next to the brunette, who stumbled out of the booth to her feet.

"Hey!"

"She's got an STD," Laura informed before turning her back to her and facing the pilot.

Carmilla's mouth hung open as she watched the woman she was flirting with stomp away. She then glared at the Jedi, who was now sitting uncharacteristically close to her.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, princess."

"Well I'm sure a blaster shot to your face wouldn't be a good look on you either," she glared back.

"What are you even talking about?" she asked in annoyance as she reached for her drink.

"I'm pretty sure your mother has sent soldiers after you and they're currently in this cantina," Laura said urgently as she began to remove her Jedi robe.

Carmilla felt the panic rush through her. Her eyes darted around the cantina, but had yet to land on a soldier. It was too crowded. Then she registered what her booth mate was doing. Her eyebrow quirked up before looking back around the cantina.

"What are you doing?!" the pilot hissed.

Laura shoved her robe against Carmilla's chest. "Put it on."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

The brunette huffed as she hurriedly and awkwardly stood in the booth and adjusted to wrap the robe around her. Laura was keeping an eye out as Carmilla dressed. The blonde looked back at the pilot, who was also staring out into the cantina now.

"Put the hood on!" Laura hissed, which earned an irritated glare from the brunette. The Jedi huffed. "If we get approached, I'll just Force persuade them."

"Won't work. Mother trains her soldiers to be immune to mind control. Implants."

"Are you kidding me?" Laura replied with her voice hitting a higher pitch.

"Wish I was, cupcake," she answered as she spotted a soldier pushing his way through the crowd. "Fuck."

Their hearts were racing. Laura's eyes went to the pilot's dark ones. She was staring at the soldier; all hope quickly leaving her. Then, Laura grabbed onto the robe at Carmilla's chest and pulled her close. 

Dark eyes stared back in confusion.

"Hold me close," Laura whispered with fiery honey eyes.

Carmilla swallowed hard before cupping the Jedi's neck with both hands and holding her face only a breaths width away.

Laura lifted her free hand to tug lightly at the hood, concealing Carmilla's face more before resting the hand on her shoulder. Her other hand still clutched to the robe at her chest.

The pilot had to force another swallow. Laura was too close. It was suffocating. It was painful in the most desirable way.

The Jedi then leaned her forehead against the brunette's; closing her eyes in hopes the soldier would pass by after seeing what looks like drunken foolery. 

Carmilla bit her lip as she stared down at the soft lips in front of her. Her grip on Laura grew tighter; more possessive. But her thumbs began gently moving along the blonde's skin. She saw Laura's lips part slightly to release warm breath that hit her own lips. She felt Laura lean more against her forehead.

Carmilla's heart clenched at the gentle response to her touch. "I'm sorry."

Laura pulled away only enough to stare back at her. "What?" she breathed out.

"I'm sorry. For kissing you," the brunette said with vulnerable eyes. "You shot me down time and time again, and I still went for it. It was messed up. I'm sorry."

Laura's mouth hung slightly ajar. She then turned to scan the cantina, not knowing what to say. She then looked back at Carmilla who watched her with furrowed brows. 

"I'm gonna go see if they're still here. Stay low," she instructed softly as she began to stand.

"But I'm not sure I wouldn't do it all over again."

Laura stalled, looking back at Carmilla dressed in her Jedi robe. Her dark stare was so powerful. The blonde's heart was already racing, but this drove it to a higher speed. She quickly pulled herself away; moving to see if they were safe yet.

The soldiers by the exit were gone. She decided to take a few laps around the cantina to see if there were any stragglers, while glancing back at Carmilla every few seconds to see if she was still safe.

When it seemed like the coast was clear, she let out a deep breath a headed back to Carmilla, who was finishing her drink.

"Okay. We're good. Let's get out of here."

The pilot didn't reply, but stood up and made her way out of the cantina with Laura trailing behind her. They began to walk back toward the Lustig, thinking it was a better idea to lay low for awhile.

Laura looked down at her body and frowned with a sigh.

"Problem, princess?" Carmilla asked lacking enthusiasm.

"I feel naked without my robe."

The brunette scoffed. "You and I have two _very_ different definitions of the term 'naked'."

Laura glared. "Of course we do."

Carmilla rolled her eyes before pulling the robe open. "Here. You can have it back now."

"No!" the blonde rushed. "It's not safe yet."

The pilot stared at her curiously as they continued to walk. She then began to pull off the robe quickly.

"Hey! I told you to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. I'm not taking it off," Carmilla interrupted with a huff. She then flung something at Laura, which caused her to yelp. The Jedi looked down at it and then back at the pilot, who was avoiding her gaze.

"You want me to wear your vest?" she asked hesitantly as she held on tightly to the leather.

"You said you were naked. I'm being nice," she replied roughly without looking at her.

Laura frowned before pulling the article of clothing on. She adjusted it on her shoulders and a small smile came to her lips as she looked down at it.

"From cute to hot instantaneously," Carmilla commented, making Laura look over to see her smirk. The brunette was letting her eyes drink in Laura's new appearance. The Jedi then frowned and moved to stand in front of her companion, who came to a hard stop from the sudden interference.

"I'm not wearing it so you can just undress me with your eyes!"

"Then take it off for me," she answered slyly. "But maybe do it slowly. So I can really take it all in."

"Okay, _stop_. See? Right here. This isn't okay! And as far as that apology you gave me back there? What the hell was that?" she continued to exclaim with her arms flailing by her sides.

Carmilla's eyebrows were shot up toward her hairline. "Well, you just said what it was; an apology."

"Yeah, and then you said you would probably do it again! That's like saying, 'Sorry, not sorry.'!"

"I was letting you know that I knew what I did was wrong. I figured you'd be doing a happy dance of sorts from that."

"But you would still do it!"

Carmilla stretched her arms out by her sides. "I never said I was a good person!"

"But you're not a bad one either!"

The pilot rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Here we go again..." she mumbled as she began to walk around the Jedi.

"Why do you hate the idea of being good so much?" Laura asked as she began to walk after her.

Carmilla spun around. "Because it's not who I am! I might not be the shitty person that I used to be, but that doesn't mean I'm any good. It just means I'm less shitty."

Laura lifted her chin defiantly. "Well I don't believe that."

The brunette gave an incredulous chuckle. "It doesn't matter what you believe! Telling me I'm good doesn't change the facts. Like me in this holier than thou robe," she paused to yank at the fabric of the robe. "It doesn't change anything! It just hides it!" she finished in frustration.

The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry that I think you're better than what you think you are."

Carmilla narrowed her eyes as she stepped into Laura's space. "Oh, is that why you kissed me back? With the idea that I'm on the verge of redemption?" Laura's honey eyes stared back; challenging. "Or maybe you kissed me back because you craved a little badness for once," the pilot added devilishly.

"I think it's clear I kissed you because I'm an idiot," the Jedi growled as she brushed past Carmilla harshly.

"Idiot or not, you enjoyed it."

Laura spun back around. "You know what? Fine! I enjoyed it! For two seconds in my life, I gave in. I failed. And I failed even more because I wasted it on _you_ ," she spit out before twirling around and stomping away.

"Ho ho!" Carmilla cheered after her. She jogged up next to her. "Now you're just taking cheap shots, princess. And I might add, you seem to be getting quite angry," she addressed as she felt the rage through their bond.

"Well whose fault is that?!" she bit back.

There was a slight pause. "Is it weird that I'm incredibly turned on right now?"

Laura stared at her in awe. "How is it possible for someone to be _this_ infuriating?!" 

They were entering the hangar for the Lustig now. "I don't know. Maybe you should shut me up," Carmilla smirked to herself as she lowered the ramp to the ship.

"I'm above ruthless murder, remember?" the Jedi said in disgust.

"Oh, cupcake. We both know there are other ways to shut me up," she commented in amusement as they climbed the ramp.

"Yeah. I could knock you unconscious for awhile," she answered with a huff.

"That's kinda kinky," Carmilla grinned after her.

"I don't want to talk to you for awhile," Laura replied bitterly as she entered her quarters.

The pilot rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as she continued down the hallway.

A thought came to Laura suddenly. "Wait. How do you think the Empress knows you're on Coruscant?" Laura asked with furrowed brows in the doorway to her room.

"She must have sensed me," the pilot answered with a shrug.

"But you have the collar on for the majority of the time. You haven't even used the Force once while we've been here."

Carmilla opened her mouth to say something and then paused. Laura saw her guilty face and let her shoulders slump.

"Seriously?"

"I was angry after you stormed off! It just kind of happened," the brunette defended.

"So it's my fault?"

"Oh my- Everything is a fucking battle with you! No, it's not your fault. I did this to myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go be anywhere but here. You're exhausting," she grumbled as she turned and left a now fuming Laura. 

"Sorry, not sorry!" the Jedi yelled after her before groaning and heading into her quarters.


	11. Pains of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relatively fast update? Yeah? Sorry I haven't been replying to the comments for the past few chapters. I figured you'd appreciate me writing more instead. But you guys know I love you and love hearing from you. 
> 
> So here. Have this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Laura tried to meditate for awhile. She calmed down a little, but thoughts of her irritating companion kept breaking through. She finally groaned and slumped down in her sitting position. She stared down at her lap with a heavy sigh before her eyes widened. And then she frowned. Seeing she was still wearing it, she roughly ripped off the leather vest. She had completely forgotten it was on her. After tossing it to the side, she flung her body back and laid down on the floor of her room.

Carmilla was a pain in the ass. The pilot repeatedly flirted, teased, insulted, brooded, and just generally disrespected her. And over and over again, Laura fell for it. She let the brunette get under her skin. It was aggravating.

But yet she didn't hate Carmilla. Maybe that's because she was trained and taught not to hate. But she definitely was allowed to not particularly like someone. And despite everything, Laura didn't dislike Carmilla. The Jedi empathized. From what the pilot had told her about her life, she was actually kind of in awe of the woman. She had been a slave since she was a child, then trained under a Sith Lord, and then on the run from said Sith Lord. Trying to imagine the many things the woman must have gone through was heart wrenching. And after all of that, Carmilla was able to make jokes; regardless of how inappropriate they were.

Laura couldn't lie. She was drawn to the ex-Dark Jedi. She could use the excuse of the bond, but she felt it before their fates were tethered together. Her company was oddly enjoyable despite the amount of times it ended in an argument. But even when they were fighting, it didn't feel wrong.

The Jedi frowned at that thought. How could fighting not feel wrong? They were at each other's throats and that was an okay thing? That didn't make any sense... Although their arguments never did end with Laura wanting her out of her life. She may feel like pouring a drink over the brunette's head, but that's as far as it would go.

And there was also still some mysteriousness about Carmilla. Why did the Empress want her so badly? What was Carmilla capable of doing that was so imperative? What happened to make Carmilla run away for good? Who was the person from the pilot's dream that her mother took from her? And what was Carmilla's connection to Vordenburg?

Laura took a deep breath before exhaling; puffing out her cheeks in the process. She got so upset when Laura tried to ask her about the Supreme Chancellor... which then led to the kissing.

The Jedi closed her eyes tightly. Kissing her was amazing. It felt like something erupted inside of her when their lips collided. The power of the feelings that took over was intoxicating. And the more she got lost in Carmilla, the stronger those feelings became.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she brought a hand to rub at her forehead. Her eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about the make out session with Carmilla wasn't going to make anything better. But again, why was she so bothered about Vordenburg?

Laura reached up to her com link and pressed the button. "Call Danny," she commanded. After a few moments, the fellow Jedi answered.

"Hey, Hollis. What's up?"

"Are you busy right now? I wanted to ask you some things," she began without moving from her position on the floor.

"I can spare a few. How can I help?"

Laura's brows furrowed. "I know you've been meeting with Vordenburg for awhile now... How's that going by the way?"

A sigh came from the other end of the call. "Relatively the same. He's a stubborn man. Plus, he goes off on his stories too often to really get an appropriate conversation in. The Jedi Masters seem to understand my trouble with him though, so that's good. He likes to tell me I remind him of one of his daughters."

"He has kids?" she asked in surprise.

"Well not anymore, obviously."

Laura frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know... the thing with his estate?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

" You- You really don't know? Hollis, the Vordenburg Massacre is kinda legendary."

"Whoa. I have no idea what that is."

"Wow. Okay. Um, a little under a decade ago, his entire family was murdered at their private estate."

"What? Why?" Laura replied urgently as she sat straight up on the floor.

"No one knows. It's still a pretty big mystery. He was actually supposed to be there too, but an emergency Senate meeting called him in. The estate was somewhere untraceable too, so no one even knows how anyone found it."

"So his family was killed," Laura stated, trying to wrap her head around it.

"And extended family. He's the last of the Vordenburg line. Even the employees at the estate were slaughtered. They say it was a real blood bath."

"Wow... That's horrible," the blonde said quietly.

"Yeah. Although I heard some of his slaves weren't found at the estate. People speculate they were the ones responsible, but they were supposedly just kids. The things that happened there... It doesn't seem like they would have been capable of something like that."

"They never found the slaves?"

"No. They seemed to have vanished. But let's be honest, what law enforcement pays attention to the slave trade? They acknowledge them as objects. Differentiating them from each other would seem too personal. It's a messed up system."

"But doesn't Vordenburg want justice?"

"Yeah, but it's been so long now. What more can he do?"

Laura frowned and stared down into her lap. "That's so sad."

"Yeah... It is." Danny sighed. "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, but you kinda answered it. I just wanted to know more about him."

"Hm, well I'm glad I could help. I gotta get back to work."

"Thanks, Danny."

"Anytime, Hollis."

Laura tapped the button of the com link and took another deep breath. None of that information really helped with why Carmilla was uncomfortable with him. Maybe she knew he was a slave owner? That kind of thing isn't really private knowledge. Maybe that alone was enough to upset her. That would make sense. But if that were the case, why wouldn't she just say that?

The Jedi pushed herself off of the floor and grabbed the vest. Finally leaving her quarters, she went in search of the pilot.

Carmilla was found laying on the floor under the switch panel in the cockpit. Rattling and sparks were heard from the hall. Laura stood looking down at her without being acknowledged. Her Jedi robe was hung nicely along the back of the pilot's seat.

"Can I help you with something, princess?"

Laura dropped the vest into the pilot seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I was just doing some maintenance checks and I heard something rumbling down here. I'm fixing it," she explained simply without bothering to look at Laura still.

"Look at you being all handy and whatnot," she commented awkwardly.

Carmilla paused to peek up from under the switchboard. "Is this you trying to do small talk?" 

The blonde rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides. "I'm trying to be civil with you after we had that fight."

The pilot stared up at her for a few seconds with a raised brow. "Cute," she commented before ducking back under the switchboard.

Laura groaned. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

A chuckle was heard from underneath, followed by a few sparks, some rattling and then something slamming shut. The brunette pulled herself up from the floor and brushed herself off before locking eyes with the Jedi. "I'd like to think you find it endearing," she smirked.

"How?" Laura practically exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know. You keep coming back for more, so I think you kinda like it," she winked before looking down to see her vest on the seat. "Ah, there you are, beautiful," she said toward the article of clothing before flinging it on like it was second nature. 

The pilot looked back at Laura. "As much as I enjoyed seeing you look all rebellious in it, I missed my baby."

The Jedi narrowed her eyes at her. "You're so weird." Carmilla shrugged before Laura began to giggle.

"What?"

"You've got oil, or grease, or something on your face," she said with a bright smile.

Carmilla reached up and wiped her hands across her cheeks. "Did I get it?"

Laura laughed even more. "You made it worse." The pilot actually added more to her face, probably from the grease being on her hands.

"Ugh," she groaned before reaching over to the corner of the switchboard and grabbing a rag. She wiped her face with it. Most of it was gone. "Good?"

The blonde smiled and shook her head before grabbing the rag from her hands. She immediately stepped into Carmilla's space and began rubbing gently on the brunette's cheekbone. It took her a moment to realize how intimate this action was. Her eyes widened from realization and then locked with the dark eyes watching her. The pilot's brows were lifted in surprise.

"I, uh, got it," Laura stuttered as she took a step back and avoided eye contact; holding the rag out for the pilot to take.

"Thanks," she answered, slowly taking the rag back before a sincere smile fell on her lips. "And to think, if I was still doing my whole solo act, I would have been walking around looking less than perfect."

Laura chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "And how would you have ever gotten any of your one night stands?"

Carmilla grinned and stared at her in confusion. "What one night stands? Ever since you came along, my game has obviously been lacking."

"I'm sorry I'm such a chick repellent," the blonde replied in amusement.

A scoff came from her companion. "You haven't heard me complainin', have you?"

Laura shrugged. "I interrupted you earlier with that woman at the cantina."

"Eh, I wasn't really interested," Carmilla answered simply with a genuine smile. It made Laura's heart swell in her chest. She ducked her head slightly to hide her smile as she tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Listen," the pilot began softly, "Laura," she added, which got the blonde's full attention. It was the way she said her name that made her insides shake. It was as if suddenly the Jedi was ten feet tall. She felt like Carmilla was shining a spotlight on her; the light caressing her in the gentlest fashion.

"I know I piss you off, and probably make you question your sanity a lot, but," she took a deep breath. "I never mean to be malicious toward you. That's not something I want."

Laura felt a sweet smile grace her own lips. "I know," she said gently.

Carmilla lifted her arm and began to rub the back of her neck self-consciously. "So, um, are we okay?"

Laura gave a single chuckle. "Yeah, Carm. We're okay."

The corner of the brunette's mouth twitched in the attempt of a smile before she bowed her head. She then brought her hand back to her neck, but rubbed along the front this time; her face twisted in discomfort.

"You alright?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's just the collar isn't exactly cushy. Airing it out here on the ship is nice, but I need some ointment. If it goes untreated, it'll turn into a brutal rash and that shit is not fun at all," she explained with a sigh.

"So you've... dealt with that before?" Laura asked hesitantly.

Carmilla chuckled and stared back lazily as her hand fell back to her side. "You know I'm not new to a collar, cupcake."

"Is that common? Among slaves, I mean?" the Jedi asked delicately.

"If the master is a piece of shit, yeah."

"That's horrible, Carm," she said with a frown.

She shrugged before flopping down into the pilot seat. "They all get what's coming to them eventually."

"Well that's... morbid."

"I'd like to think of it more as justice," she corrected as she propped her feet up on the switchboard.

"So if something happened to your previous master, you'd be happy?"

Carmilla laughed and looked at the Jedi. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," Laura agreed thoughtfully. "But would you ever consider being the one to get that justice?"

The pilot frowned suddenly. She pulled her feet from the switchboard and stared curiously at the blonde. "What's this about, princess?"

Laura huffed in frustration. "I just learned about what happened to Vordenburg's family. They say the slaves were never accounted for and that they are the obvious suspects," she explained as she stared off at nothing in particular. She looked back at Carmilla, who held an unreadable expression. "I was just curious if you thought you could have ever revolted like that; if it was something they were truly capable of doing." 

The intensity of Carmilla's stare was penetrating. "People can be pushed past their own limits. It wouldn't surprise me if some were treated so badly that they wanted to destroy everything in their path."

"So you think the slaves actually did it?"

"I think they probably had every right to. Vordenburg seems like scum."

"But to kill  _everyone_ in the estate?"

"Listen, I've been free for more than fifteen years and I _still_ want to be the one to take down the man that so-called _owned_ me," she argued with flared nostrils and a deep breath.

Laura frowned as she let a few seconds of silence pass between them. "Have you ever tried to find him?"

Carmilla scoffed. "Yeah. It didn't work out," she answered as she stared at the switchboard.

"What were... What were you gonna do if you found him?" she asked cautiously.

The pilot turned to lock her dark eyes onto Laura's honey. "Do I really have to spell it out for you, princess?"

The Jedi's brows furrowed. She understood why Carmilla would want to kill the man that called her property. It was just a hard thing to take in. It was bothersome to think that man was responsible for all the terrible things Carmilla went through after being bought. She was scarred. And that scar led her into even more dangerous hands. 

"You know, I make fun of you for being so naive and innocent, but it's actually kind of a breath of fresh air. My life hasn't been the most carefree," she tried to jest, but Laura felt her chest tighten.

"I'm glad I can be at least a little helpful," Laura smiled back sadly.

"You're more than a little," Carmilla hurriedly corrected with those dark piercing eyes. The Jedi opened her mouth to respond, but was left speechless.

 _Beep Beep_  

Laura jumped slightly before pressing the button of her com link. "Hollis."

"Hey. It's Laf. It's getting kinda late. I'm gonna head into quarantine tomorrow morning. Just thought I'd let you guys know."

"Sounds good. Keep us updated."

"Sure thing, crushes on pilots."

"Laf!" she hissed.

"You guys fix your domestic issues from earlier?"

"It's fine," she said through clenched teeth. She looked up at Carmilla for a second, who stared back suspiciously.

"Well, it's only a matter of time before you guys start getting in each other's face again. And if you guys haven't argued to the point of hot, passionate love making after that, I'm gonna put you guys in your own quarantine."

"I swear to-"

"Bye!" they replied quickly before ending the call.

Laura let out an annoyed groan.

"Problem?" Carmilla asked with a raised brow.

"Our doctor is an asshole."

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, I could've told you that. But they can be quite the funny asshole. What'd they say?"

"Nothing," Laura grumbled as she reached for her robe that was still on the back of the pilot's seat. "They're going into quarantine in the morning, so we should probably just try to rest up for tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed effortlessly.

* * *

_T_ _he surroundings were surprisingly bright. The decor was elegant. Everything she walked past looked like an heirloom. Her pace was steady and her steps were firm. There was purpose in her walk. And with the first person that turned down the hall came the igniting of a red bladed lightsaber._

_The man stared back in alarm as fear slowly seeped in. He was too frightened to yell. And with her unfaltering pace, she struck him down without any hesitation._

_Then, she continued. More people appeared. And each one was brutally killed; one after the other. Not a single word was ever uttered._

_After the slaughter, she ended up opening a door to a group of youths huddling together. They were whimpering, but still didn't beg. They just stared with tear-filled eyes and clutched on to one another for dear life._

_Then, she lifted her hand into the air-_

Laura awoke gasping for breath. Sweat had formed along her forehead and her jaw slightly trembled. She rubbed harshly at her eyes. The dream felt so real. It felt like she was actually the one doing it; the one tearing everyone apart. And she almost hurt those children... It was like reliving a bad memory.

Her eyes widened before she turned to look at the sealed door of her room. The Jedi realized what that dream was. It had felt like a memory because it was one; only it didn't belong to her.

She took a few deep breaths and ran her hand through her hair that had been pulled out of her traditional braid. She took some time to settle down before leaving her room.

Laura wandered along the hall before passing the practice room. Carmilla was sitting at the small table placed against the wall; her head bowed down with a hand holding her forehead. Her other hand held a cup on the table.

The blonde slowly stepped in and approached her. "Hey... You okay?"

Carmilla groaned without moving. "Didn't I give you a limit to the amount of times you could ask me that?"

The Jedi scoffed. "It's your fault I keep asking it."

The brunette lifted her head to stare at her incredulously. "Oh, it's _my_ fault? _How_?"

"Things happen to you and then I-" she paused before finishing shyly- "worry."

Carmilla lifted a brow. "And what happened that made you come running?"

"I-" she felt uncomfortable. It was such an intense dream. The images made her stomach churn. "I dreamt something."

The pilot's eyes widened before she furrowed her brows. Her dark eyes filled with fury. "What did you see?" she demanded.

Laura felt the emotions through the bond. It was making it difficult for her to breathe. She forced a swallow. "I saw someone killing people... with a red lightsaber."

Carmilla clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils. She turned her head down to the table again and slammed her eyes shut. Her grip on the cup grew tighter. "Do you not care about privacy _at all_?!" she exclaimed; her head turning rashly toward the blonde as she threw the cup across the room. The liquid inside landing all over the floor.

"I don't know how I do it!" Laura defended apologetically. "I swear!"

Carmilla's dark eyes somehow seemed as if they were lit on fire. The passion coming from them left goosebumps along Laura's skin.

The pilot rose to her feet harshly and stomped over to her companion. "You're nosy. And you never know when to fucking quit," she spit out. "So fine. You want some answers? Yeah, okay. What you saw? I just dreamt it too. _I relived it_. I killed everyone that got in my way. _And it felt fucking glorious_." 

Laura struggled to keep her jaw tight. If she didn't, Carmilla would see her trembling. "You killed those children too?" she asked weakly.

Dark eyes searched honey. "And if I did?"

She slowly began to shake her head. "But they- They were helpless kids! What could they have possibly done?!"

"What does it matter? That was a long time ago. I'm _good_ now, remember?" she mocked with a snarl. 

Laura frowned. Her voice was weak and cracked. "But why did you kill them? Why did you murder them without a second thought?!"

"Because I was told to," Carmilla answered stoically.

"And you blindly listened?!"

"When your precious Council gives an order, don't you hop to it?" she asked disgustedly.

"No! I don't! Not if it's something I don't believe in! They locked you up when they were trying to decide what to do with you. I didn't agree so I stayed with you!" Laura argued desperately.

Carmilla chuckled bitterly as she took in Laura's expressions. "Then once again you prove how you're a better person than I am."

Laura bowed her head and began shaking it again. Her eyes were watery as she replayed the dream in her head. "I actually felt like I was the one doing it. I felt like such a monster."

A single chuckle came from the woman in front of her. The blonde lifted her head to stare.

"So now I'm a monster? One minute you're trying to tell me I'm a saint, and now suddenly I'm the monster." Her words hit Laura like venom seeping into her veins.

"Carm, I didn't mean-"

"No. I think that's _exactly_ what you mean. Poor, innocent Laura... Finally seeing the darkness of the world. Glad I could be of service," she finished through clenched teeth before she left the room; slamming her shoulder into the Jedi as she passed.

Laura immediately chased after her down the hall. "Carm!"

Carmilla spun around and glared as she stood in the blonde's space. "You don't get to judge me and not feel the consequences! You know, I've dreamt things too. Things I'm sure you wouldn't want me to bring up. Like how you cried in your bed every night wishing your mother would be alive again. How you'd clutch on to your little locket and promise her you'd never let anyone feel alone because that's all you ever felt after she died."

"Stop," Laura said weakly.

"Or how about that one time when you begged your father to stay after your mother passed, and he said the Jedi were going to take care of you now. Meanwhile, he went off to do his treasure hunting; leaving you behind once again when you really needed him."

" _Stop_!" the blonde yelled, followed by a whimper. A tear or two fell down her cheeks.

"Yeah... How does it feel to have someone come up and throw those memories in your face?" Carmilla said with her body less in attack mode.

Laura bowed her head and swallowed. She sniffed and nodded slowly. "I get it. I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm sorry," her voice wavered. Then, she looked back up, and Carmilla was taken aback by the power behind her honey eyes. "But wasn't it only a few hours ago when you told me you never wanted to do anything malicious toward me?"

The pilot's mouth fell open, but no words came out.

"I get that I hurt you," Laura admitted. "But I didn't do it on purpose." She then turned around and walked back down the hall toward her room.

Carmilla watched with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhh.... I'm sorry. haha


	12. A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I planned. I apologize. Aside from that, I saw 'Beauty and the Beast' the other day. All I want is a Hollstein AU of that now. It works so well in my head. Don't worry. I won't do it. I CAN'T start new things. 
> 
> I can't start new things.
> 
> I can't start new things...
> 
> I'M UPDATING THIS.
> 
> Enjoy.

They walked silently. Laura's face showing indifference as Carmilla's showed frustration. They had been doing odd jobs all day for the local law enforcement, and not once had they spoken to each other.

"I'm sorry, alright?!" the brunette finally caved. Laura stopped walking and slowly turned to look at her.

"Okay? Is that supposed to be enough to make it all better? Because it isn't for me."

"Hey, I was hurt too."

" _I_ was trying to understand something. _You_ were trying to make me feel bad," Laura explained simply.

"Because I suck. This is old news, princess. Ex-dark Jedi, remember?"

Images of the memory she had dreamed flashed before her eyes. Meaningless violence. Hate. Anger. "Yeah, that's kinda hard to forget right now," the blonde answered as she crossed her arms over her chest; hugging herself in discomfort.

"It was a long time ago."

"Would you do it again?"

"What?" Carmilla replied, taken off guard.

" _Would you kill all of those people again?_ " 

"That's... a complicated question," she reluctantly answered. The Jedi huffed and shook her head as she turned to continue walking. 

Carmilla jogged to catch up to her. "I know it was wrong! But-"

"But _what_?!"

"Laura," she said much softer than the blonde anticipated; a hand grabbing her wrist to stop her from moving any further. A shiver secretly ran up the Jedi's spine. Their eyes locked intensely. "You know me. You might be a little misguided with your expectations, but if I say it's complicated, even as the person I am now, you gotta know there's a reason," she explained gently; almost desperately.

"Then tell me," Laura urged without her previous aggression.

Carmilla opened her mouth to respond. 

"Miss Hollis! What a lovely coincidence! Are you enjoying the exceptional weather as well, or am I impeding on important business?" Vordenburg asked simply.

Carmilla pulled away immediately. Laura frowned. The pilot wasn't a polite person in general, but they were in the middle of having a conversation. To completely disconnect seemed odd. And knowing Carmilla's confusing dislike for Vordenburg, Laura was even more aware of the atmosphere.

"Just seeing the sights, Supreme Chancellor," she answered with a polite smile. 

"Did I interrupt something? Your companion seems distraught..." he questioned with more intuition than the Jedi expected.

"What? No! She's just tired. We've had a long day."

Carmilla scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Vordenburg eyed her suspiciously.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Supreme Chancellor?" Laura pressed with a forced smile.

"No, my dear. Just seeing you has brightened this already delightful day," he charmed.

"Vordie, this is the last time I'm paying the check for at least a month. Stop being so stingy, you old-" the woman mocked as she exited the restaurant. She paused when her eyes locked on Laura and Carmilla.

The Jedi was in awe of her fabulous attire. She spoke and carried herself as if she was on a completely different level than everyone else. And as far as Laura knew, she could be. She had an air of confidence about her that took over the atmosphere and she had only appeared mere seconds ago. Her dark eyes analyzed Laura first; taking in her full appearance and making clear judgment. Then, she glanced at Carmilla.

Laura caught the flash that occurred within the mysterious woman's eyes. Something strange had happened. Laura was sure of it when she felt a spike of some unreadable emotion run through the bond. The blonde peeked at the pilot to see furrowed brows, but for half a second, she thought she saw the corner of Carmilla's lips twitch.

The woman quickly looked back at Laura and put on an outstanding smile. She held her hand out. "Matska Belmonde."

The Jedi's eyes widened. "Belmonde? You're-"

"The one who properly runs this government," she stated bluntly.

Vordenburg huffed. "Ms. Belmonde, as charming as you are, your manners could use some work."

"Manners deal with opinions. I'm stating facts, Vordie," she replied as suavely as it was bitterly.

"Uh," the blonde interrupted uncomfortably. "I'm Laura Hollis."

"Mm," Matska hummed as she looked her up and down again. "The Jedi. Your name has been brought up in passing."

"Good things, I hope?" she replied with a hesitant laugh.

"Well Jedi are known for being _good_ ," she answered before facing the pilot. "And you are?"

"Carmilla."

The politician lifted a brow before looking her up and down as well. "And are you a Jedi? You seem more like the smuggling-type."

"Well you seem more like a gold digger than a politician."

" _Carm_!" Laura exclaimed with wide eyes. To her surprise, Matska began to laugh.

"The two can be one in the same, darling," the extravagant woman replied with a grin. 

The pilot was now smirking. "Not a Jedi. _Was_ smuggler."

Matska gave another laugh. "And this one has turned you into a do-gooder?" she asked curiously with a nod toward Laura.

Carmilla scoffed. "She certainly tries."

Laura looked between the two in utter confusion. "What is happening right now?"

The brunette's eyes remained on the politician as they maintained eye contact. "Friendly conversation," Carmilla answered.

"O- _kay_..." Laura answered.

"Miss Hollis, I mean no offense, but you keep strange company," Vordenburg commented.

"You too, Chancellor," she mumbled as she looked at Matska again.

"Well, we should be on our way," the old man finalized.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Laura said toward the woman.

She grinned. "The pleasure was all mine, darling," she answered before glancing at Carmilla and strutting after Vordenburg. Their guards followed after them.

"What was that about?" Laura asked urgently, spinning toward the pilot.

"What?"

"You just had a weirdly pleasant, despite insulting, conversation with someone!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to make a big deal over everything?"

"Why do you have to keep secrets, which then makes everything a big deal?"

The pilot sighed. "Fine. You're right. It's probably better that you know anyway." She ran a hand through her hair before glancing around the area. "Mattie was kinda like a big sister to me."

" _Excuse me_?" 

"She's not Force-sensitive, but Maman had her around well before she took Will and I in."

"And you didn't think to tell me that your sister was second in command of the Galactic Senate?!"

Carmilla cringed slightly. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"How could you be that ignorant?!"

The brunette lifted her hands to try and signal for Laura to calm down. She glanced at their surroundings again. "You know I don't pay attention to things I don't care about," she hissed.

"Really? So you've never walked by a holo vid in a cantina and saw the news?" The Jedi pressed incredulously.

"The news is depressing."

"Oh my God," Laura groaned as she began walking away. Carmilla walked after her.

"You're missing the point here," the pilot pushed as they continued walking. "Mattie hated most of my mother's orders, but she still listened. If you didn't listen, you were punished. And from last I remember, she was still listening to orders. Meaning if she is holding an important seat in the Senate, that's not Mattie's doing."

Laura stopped walking to stare at Carmilla in alarm. "You're telling me your mother has power in the Senate."

"Mattie wouldn't volunteer to put herself there."

The Jedi gave a swift nod before turning to walk again. "Great."

They walked for a few seconds in silence. "That's all you have to say?" Carmilla asked suspiciously.

"What? Is it really necessary for me to say that we're completely doomed?" she answered with her voice slightly cracking.

"Um, no... It's just... very unlike you," the pilot answered hesitantly.

"And how would I have normally reacted?" Laura asked in annoyance.

"I don't know. Something like, _'We have to tell the Council immediately!'_ , or, _'We have to warn Vordenburg!'_ , or maybe, _'If we're all doomed, might as well make out with Carmilla!'._ "

Laura glared. "This isn't the time to talk about us getting frisky."

Carmilla smirked. "Frisky? I feel like that implies more than making out, princess."

The blonde groaned. "We _are_ going to tell the Council. We're headed back to the Lustig to call them."

* * *

Laura stood with her hands folded behind her back. The holo projection of the Council was present in her quarters.

"This is ludicrous! She must have known her sister was practically leading the Senate!" Master Ereshkigal exclaimed. The blonde flared her nostrils, but tried to remain calm.

"We can't jump to that kind of conclusion," Enki replied gently.

"Why? She's a Dark Jedi. Her entire family is apparently taking down the galaxy right in front of our eyes and we're all doing nothing about it!" another Master commented.

"Or maybe Carmilla lied. Maybe Matska Belmonde isn't her sister. Why should we trust her?" a different Master asked.

"Why would she lie about that?" Laura asked with a tad irritation slipping through.

"Misdirection."

"Or maybe she _is_ telling the truth to gain favor. Carmilla could have been a distraction this whole time," Ereshkigal added.

"Carm didn't know," Laura pushed firmly. She took a deep breath to make sure she didn't lose her cool.

" _Carm_?" Ereshkigal questioned with a raised brow.

"Carmilla," the blonde explained simply.

"You have nicknames for each other?" another Master asked in alarm.

"I've been with her for months. Did you expect me not to try and be friends with her?" Laura asked in confusion.

"The familiarity is just surprising," Hastur interjected to make light of the situation. 

"And why is that surprising?" the Jedi Knight asked with her frustration growing.

"Because she was corrupted by the Darkside and trained under an apparent Sith Lord!" Ereshkigal answered bitterly.

"She isn't that person anymore!" Laura finally let go of her restraint.

"I believe that is most likely the case, Laura," Enki agreed calmly. "But such familiarity is something to be cautious about. Especially with your bond."

" _Most likely the case_?" Laura repeated incredulously. "This woman might be rude, and selfish, and completely inappropriate, but I have seen the good in her. Maybe you don't see it. God, _she_ doesn't even see it! But _I do_. I _feel_ it."

"That's precisely the reason why we can't believe you," Ereshkigal answered in bitter amusement.

"Your emotions are controlling you, Laura," Hastur added with a saddened look.

"Perhaps you are feeling too much, young Jedi. Your judgment is too clouded," Enki explained evenly.

Laura stood there with her shoulders slumped in defeat. "So none of you trust me now?" she asked quietly.

"We believe you're trying to do the right thing, Laura. That's never been put into question. But you're speaking with a potential blind spot. We need to approach this with a safe amount of doubt," Hastur spoke gently.

" _Approach this_?" Laura let out a disgusted chuckle. "You aren't doing anything! You're all sitting around passing judgment without any idea of what's really happening. Everyone looks to the Jedi for safety and guidance, but the ones who are supposed to be the prime examples of the good of the galaxy sit back and do nothing!"

"Control yourself, Jedi!" Ereshkigal demanded.

"Until I see what the infamous Masters are capable of, I'll trust my own judgment," she spat back.

"Laura, please. There's no need-" Enki began before Laura disconnected the call.

The blonde took a few deep breaths. Her jaw clenched as her eyes remained shut. The rush of anger made her body shake. She reached out with her bond and felt Carmilla's presence within the ship. She frowned before heading firmly toward the brunette. She stepped into the pilot's quarters without asking permission.

Carmilla had just finished removing the collar from her neck. Her head lifted in surprise. Then, a frown appeared. "Are you okay?" she asked softer than expected.

"Everyone on the Council is an asshole," Laura answered roughly with furrowed brows as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Whoa," the pilot said with eyebrows shooting toward her hairline. "I'm not gonna disagree, but that opinion is usually coming from my mouth. Not yours," she stated as she tossed the collar aside and turned to face the blonde.

"They make all these decisions, but they're the ones sitting around doing nothing! They don't get their hands dirty. They don't see what's happening firsthand!" 

"Okay, what happened?" Carmilla asked calmly.

"They said I'm too emotional!" she exclaimed with a rush running through the bond. It slammed into Carmilla.

"Yikes," the pilot responded after clearing her throat. "Yeah, couldn't imagine why they'd think that..."

"They think you're responsible!"

Carmilla scoffed. "For what exactly?"

"For- Well- Everything!" Laura stumbled with her words before groaning.

The pilot started to laugh before shaking her head and walking toward the blonde. She placed her hands on the Jedi's shoulders to try and calm her down. "It's not surprising they feel that way about me," she answered lazily.

Laura looked at her in confusion. "Why do you seem okay with it?"

Carmilla gave a slight smile and shrugged. "I'm the logical choice for Bad Guy. They'd be stupid to ignore it."

"But you're not the Bad Guy," Laura said weakly.

"Yeah, well they have no reason to believe that," she replied with a kind smile. Her dark eyes were still as penetrating as ever. Her hands fell from Laura's shoulders and back to her sides.

"And I have reason?" the blonde asked quietly. She searched the pilot's face. Carmilla was so beautiful. Her attractiveness was never a question to Laura, but seeing her up close with her guard down, caring; it took her breath away.

Carmilla tilted her head to the side slightly and smiled sweetly. "You tell me, princess."

Laura took a deep breath. "I will only ask you one more time. So please, tell me the truth." She forced a swallow as Carmilla's stare somehow grew more powerful. "Did you know about your sister?"

Carmilla stared deeply into honey eyes. Her heart ached getting lost in her gaze. Even if she wanted to lie to Laura, she didn't think she'd be able to.

"No. I had no idea."

The blonde nodded slowly a few times before whispering, "Okay." And then, she lifted her hands to cup the pilot's face before bringing their lips together. 

Any air that had been in Carmilla's lungs immediately evaporated from the contact. A shock seemingly ran up her spine and her body went weak. But for only a second. After that second, her strength came back in full force. She pulled Laura tighter against her body and kissed her as if Laura was going to come to her senses at any moment. 

But the Jedi didn't.

Laura got lost in the feeling of eager lips. Carmilla's hands clutched onto her, but it wasn't rough. It wasn't forceful. It was a welcoming touch; a hopeful one. And when the pilot's tongue slipped through her lips, Laura felt the predicted desire. But she didn't expect to feel the rush of adoration through the bond. She didn't expect to feel... this much.

The blonde then gripped on to the leather vest and pulled it off the pilot. Carmilla pulled back from her lips only a hair width's away. Her heavy breaths fell on Laura's slightly parted lips.

"Laura," she breathed out. "Do you know what you're doing?"

The Jedi let out a single chuckle. "Technically, no, but I figured you'd be able to help me out with that."

Carmilla then laughed quietly, subconsciously leaning her forehead against the blonde's. "I mean, are you sure you want to be doing... _this_."

Laura pulled back to lock eyes with her. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked with the fear of rejection creeping in.

The brunette smiled sadly. "I just... I don't want you regretting anything."

Laura's chest expanded. Maybe that fear of rejection she felt wasn't her own. "And why would me regretting anything bother you?" she asked softly.

Carmilla forced a swallow. Honey eyes twinkled back at her, putting her heart in disarray. "Because I... You're not like other girls."

"Because I'm a Jedi?" she asked innocently.

"No," the pilot shook her head. "Because you're you," she said simply.

Laura stared at her suspiciously with the hint of a smile. "Is that a good thing?"

Carmilla then smirked. "You're always a good thing." And then, they were kissing. Their hands fumbled with each other's clothing. Lips moved from jawlines to necks. Emotions were running wild. 

Feeling emotions from yourself was one thing; adding the same strength of emotions from someone else into the mix? It was beyond words. They could literally feel how the other was feeling. It heightened desire. It intoxicated them more. Every shiver, every gasp for breath was intensified. Fingers slid across skin unhurriedly, leaving goosebumps in their trail.

They laid in bed wearing only undergarments. Carmilla's lips took their time on the cleavage of Laura's breasts. The Jedi's fingernails bit into the pilot's back as their hips slowly moved against each other in perfect rhythm.

*Beep*

"Ugh!" Laura groaned as she reached up and yanked the comlink from her ear. She tossed it on the floor beside Carmilla's bed. The brunette couldn't hold back the grin she pressed against the Jedi's skin.

Carmilla then began to kiss back up Laura's neck.

*Beep*

The two turned to glare at the device on the floor.

"How urgent do you think that is?" Laura asked without removing her eyes from the comlink; her hands held Carmilla's hips close.

"Not urgent enough for me," the pilot answered as she bowed her head back down to nip at the blonde's neck. Laura closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling. 

*Beep*

"I'm gonna kill someone," Carmilla growled against Laura's skin.

The Jedi then pushed the brunette away as she leaned down to grab the device. She popped it back into her ear. "Hollis." Carmilla flipped over onto her back next to the blonde, who smiled sadly at her.

"Laura! You need to come to quarantine!" Laf yelled. "Kirsch is fighting Carmilla's creepy brother!" 

The blonde sat up immediately. "What?"


	13. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot! There's some plot here! Grab some plot!
> 
> Stuff happens. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Laura leaped out of bed and started throwing her clothes back on. Carmilla grumbled as she pulled herself up as well. She pulled her leather pants on, walking over to a desk with only a bra covering her upper half. She lifted the Force collar and clicked it back in place around her neck. The pilot glanced over at Laura, who paused to stare at her.

"What?"

The Jedi shook her head defensively. "Nothing. I'm just- I'm surprised you went straight for the collar."

Carmilla rolled her eyes before walking back over toward the bed and picking up her black v-neck t-shirt. "They already don't trust me. I don't need to give them a reason to hunt me down."

Laura scoffed as she tightened her robe around her and tucked her lightsaber into her belt. "It'd give them reason to get off their asses though..."

"Easy, tiger. We've got other issues," Carmilla replied as she swung her vest on and slipped her blasters into her holsters. "Let's go save our doctor and the idiot bodyguard."

They exited the ship and began running. The sky was a dark grey and it was drizzling lightly as their feet slammed into the forming puddles on the pavement.

People eyed them curiously as they brushed past. 

_*Beep Beep*_

"Laf! We're coming!" Laura yelled through the comlink.

"Perry's in trouble!"

"What?!"

"She just called me before the line went dead!"

"What happened?!" Laura asked through heavy breathing. Carmilla looked over at her with confusion.

"She said some soldiers were dragging her through the Senate Courtyard! You have to help her!"

"Laf, I can't be two places at once!"

"But it's Perry!"

"You're in danger too!"

"What's going on?" Carmilla barked.

"Perry's been kidnapped or something," Laura answered hurriedly.

"What the hell?" the brunette replied as they continued racing forward.

"I have to go to quarantine, Laf. If Darth Mailwil gets his hands on that cure, we're screwed!"

"But a Senator is in danger! You can't ignore that!" the redhead argued.

"I have to think about what's best as a whole. I'm sorry, Laf."

"Where's Perry?" Carmilla asked firmly.

Laura looked over at her suspiciously. "The Senate Courtyard."

"Go to quarantine. I've got Curly Sue," she said before starting to turn away. The Jedi reached out and grabbed her wrist; pulling the pilot back forcefully. Carmilla turned and locked onto her with a piercing stare.

"You can't just go alone!" Laura yelled; her voice revealing how frazzled she was.

"Go stop Willy boy. I can't do anything against him with this collar on anyway. I've got a better chance with the Senator. I don't mind breaking a few laws to get her back," she smirked.

"But-"

"Do you not trust me?" Carmilla pushed. They were in a time sensitive situation.

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then _go_!" the brunette yelled before stepping backwards and waving her onwards.

Laura frowned as she watched her step away. "Be careful," she whispered. The pilot gave a swift nod before twirling around and running off. The blonde took a deep breath before sprinting toward quarantine.

She reached up and pressed the button on the comlink. "I'm coming, Laf. Carm is headed for Perry."

* * *

Carmilla came to a stop before the entrance of the Senate Sector. She remained hidden behind a scaffold as she took in the gate and it's surroundings. After assessing that there were only two soldiers guarding the gate, she decided to make a more direct approach.

So she walked right up to them. 

"Stop, citizen. This is a private area. If you don't have business here, please turn around and be on your way," one of the soldiers stated.

The pilot took a deep breath to try and even out her breathing from running. "Hey, guys. I have business with Senator Perry." She ran a hand through her disheveled, and now damp, hair.

The two soldiers looked at each other before back at her. "We were not informed of this appointment."

"Well it was kinda a last minute thing. She can be kinda forgetful too. It's no big deal," she tried to brush it off as she stepped closer. The guards straightened their posture at her approach.

"If we don't receive notice, we can't let you pass."

Carmilla groaned. "You guards really are a pain in the ass with those rules," she mumbled under her breath, remembering her previous encounters with security. She then put on a hopeful smile. "Can I _please_ go through?" she asked innocently.

"We recommend you contact Senator Perry and request her assistance in this matter."

She rolled her eyes. "That's too much effort. You guys could have made this easy too," she said before swiftly punching one guard in the gut and spinning to sweep the other guard off her feet with a kick. The pilot then pulled out one of her blasters, flipped it and smacked the first guard in the head with the butt of the gun. Then, she turned to see the second guard begin to sit up. Carmilla squatted to wrap her arm around the guard's neck and put her in a sleeper hold. 

"Shh," the brunette cooed as the guard passed out. She dropped the soldier to the ground, looked around quickly before smacking the button for the gate and running inside.

* * *

The guards in front of quarantine were dead. Lightsaber wounds marred their bodies. Laura frowned as she sprinted through the entrance. It didn't take long for her to hear the clashing of weapons. The quarantine was basically a giant junkyard. Piles of debris filled the area. People had made homes from their scavenging of the area.

She hurried toward the sound of fighting before spotting LaFontaine on the ground nursing a wound on their side.

"Laf!" she yelled as she fell to her knees beside the doctor. "Are you okay?"

The redhead hissed. "I'm fine. Can't move much right now, but hopefully you'll deal with that douchebag quickly," they answered nodding toward Darth Mailwil swinging his saber brutally at Kirsch's vibroblade. He was getting overpowered.

Laura rose to her feet and ran over. "Hey! How about we make this a little more fair?" she challenged. The two men turned to stare at her, but Darth Mailwil looked back at Kirsch, who was now distracted. He Force Pushed him back ten feet, slamming him into the sturdy wall of the quarantine zone. He fell limp to the ground. 

The Dark Jedi turned back to Laura with a sly smile. "Where's my dear sister?"

The blonde unleashed her blue lightsaber. "She wasn't in the mood for a family reunion."

"Hm, doubtful," he said in amusement as he twirled his weapon with finesse.

Laura frowned before lunging toward him. Their blades sparked together. The hiss of the lasers hitting each other taking over their ears. She was forcing him backwards with each parry, but the more he stepped back, the more he began to laugh. It only made her angrier.

"You're so serious!" he exclaimed through more laughter. She swung harder at him, even surprising him with a quick side swipe; but he dodged the attack just in time. His eyes went wide; clearly impressed.

"My sister must be having a field day with you!" he commented with a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she threw back in irritation.

"There's a certain fire in you that I'm sure has her going wild. She always had a weak spot for girls with a backbone," he stated before jumping toward her and forcing her back with his attacks this time.

Laura's teeth gritted together as she braced against his strength. She Force Pushed him back, but he managed to land on his feet; skidding to a stop as his arms stretched out to his sides to find balance.

"What is your mother planning with having Belmonde in the Senate?" the Jedi questioned, taking a moment to catch her breath.

He smirked. It made her skin crawl. It reminded her of Carmilla's signature smirk, but his was twisted. It was demented and sinister. 

"So Kitty ran into Mattie, huh? I wonder if Mother was informed of that little rendezvous..." he began. "No matter. Mattie is just making sure nothing gets too destructive too soon. With that old crow leading the Senate, she has quite the job to do," he humored. His eyes suddenly grew dark. "If Kitty saw Mattie, did she have the privilege of seeing Old Vordie?"

Laura's brows furrowed, but she remained silent.

"Oh come on, blondie. Now you wanna stay quiet? Tell me. Did she freeze up? Did she runaway with her tail between her legs?" he asked with a dark grin.

"Enough!" Laura yelled as she rushed to attack again. They clashed their weapons together again and again. Each felt the power of the other and grunted against each other's attacks. Then, the blonde tripped over a rusted piece of a speeder after stepping backwards from one of Mailwil's strike. Her back slammed into the ground, and the Dark Jedi lifted a large piece of junk into the air with the Force and dropped it onto Laura. She groaned, trying to wriggle out from underneath it. It covered the majority of her body; trapping her limbs beneath it.

"Now that you have a moment to calm down," he drawled as he sheathed his lightsaber. "I was trying to have a conversation with you," he added in frustration. He crouched down beside her, leaning down toward her slightly.

"What was her face like when she saw him?"

Laura continued to try and desperately get free. 

"Did she look angry? Scared?"

The Jedi gritted her teeth as she grunted against the heavy metal.

"See, that's why she always had a hard time. She always made everything so personal. She could never let anything go. Always too emotional," he amused with the shake of his head. He stared down at Laura. She was still struggling. "Did she tell you he was our slave master?"

* * *

Carmilla walked quickly through the entrance and tried to look as casual as possible. People walked by her, staring at her curiously. Her attire didn't really scream political figure or business woman. She didn't anticipate how busy the place was going to be either. What she _did_ know was that she needed to get as far away from the entrance as possible before someone noticed the two incapacitated guards. 

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the courtyard?" she stopped a woman with a hand against the startled older woman's forearm. The woman only pointed in response. "Thanks."

As she approached the archway, she heard yelling behind her. Apparently some sort of commotion was occurring at the entrance. Someone found the sleeping guards. "Yikes," she whispered to herself as she slipped through the giant doors of the courtyard.

Carmilla looked around the large area suspiciously. It was as expected; a beautiful giant tree in the center of the room, which was placed directly in the middle of a fountain. Other foliage decorated the courtyard; elegant gardens lined the perimeter. The skylights came in handy today. Carmilla stared up through them at the grey sky, raindrops splattering on the glass.

But the unexpected thing about all of it was that it was desolate. No one was with her in this gorgeous room.

She slowly walked in further, her hands hovering over her blasters as she surveyed each corner of the courtyard. Perry was supposed to be here.

And then, her eyes landed on the ginger's body slumped on the ground. The pilot began to move toward her, but a voice froze her in her spot.

"I must say, I'm incredibly surprised to find you alone," his old sing-song voice danced through her ears. "I very much expected Miss Hollis to be with you. I didn't anticipate being this fortunate. Now I'm not forced to harm our young Jedi friend," he said in amusement.

Carmilla turned around to see a line of soldiers guarding the large doors of the courtyard. In front of them, stood Vordenburg.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked in his lighthearted tone. She stared back evenly without making a sound. "Oh, come now. After all these years, is this anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I'm afraid you've got me at a disadvantage, Supreme Chancellor. We met only-"

"Oh, nonsense! You didn't think I'd recognize my dear Mircalla?" His words ran up her spine and caused her jaw to tremble. "You can imagine my surprise to see you traveling with a Jed!" he chuckled. "But you were always a resourceful girl."

"What do you want? To reclaim your property?" she spat back; venom seeping into her words. A fist clenched to her side as the other remained close to one of her blasters.

Vordenburg's brow lifted. " _Property_ means nothing to me now." His demeanor instantly changed. Anger and hatred burned in his eyes. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"

She stared back bewildered for a moment. Then, her eyes began to widen.

"I want justice." 

* * *

_"Did she tell you he was our slave master?"_

Laura froze. She looked up at him with wide honey eyes.

He began to grin. "I'm gonna take that as a 'no'." He chuckled. "She had full intention of killing him, ya know. Almost did too." He shrugged with a sigh. "Right place, wrong time, ya know?"

The blonde remained still, trying to piece everything together.

"That was her final test. Mother wanted her to give in to her passion and kill the one thing that continued to make her weak. Mircalla was older and more advanced with training than me at that point. And she remembered more of our servitude than I did." He sighed. "So Kitty went off to murder him and everyone that fucked up our childhood. It's quite heroic if you think about it," he commented with a slight smile. "But Old Vordie was called in for an emergency meeting, so he wasn't even there." He openly laughed at that. "All that slaughter and she didn't even get that final satisfaction. Real cock block."

"The Vordenburg Massacre?" she asked with great effort. The piece of junk metal was starting to take a toll on her chest.

"She's a living legend," he commented with a grin. "She went in there with no backup and just killed on sight. Except she fucked up. Not only did she not manage to kill the old bastard, she let the slaves go. Can you believe that? Because she recognized them from back in the day. She just  _had_ to go and get all fucking sentimental..."

Laura's mind replayed the vision she had of Carmilla. The deaths she saw were at the Vordenburg Estate. And the children at the end of the dream? "She didn't kill them?"

"Nope. But it's not like she really saved them either."

* * *

"You murdered everyone I loved," his voice trembled with rage. His eyes bore into Carmilla. "You're wondering how I know?" He didn't give her time to reply. "You let your old friends go free," Vordenburg answered lightly. "I found them and had a _friendly_ conversation with them. I'm sure you remember the punishment room," he practically growled.

Carmilla flinched at the thought. Countless times of torture flashed through her mind. 

"They eventually gave you up," he answered carelessly. "Pretty foolish for a murderer to leave witnesses."

The pilot's brows furrowed.

"Don't worry. I killed them when they told me everything I needed."

Her chest tightened and her knees went weak. She tried to save them. All these years, she believed she had. But she was wrong. Regardless of her intentions, their deaths were still on her hands.

* * *

"Vordie's been looking for Kitty for a long time," Mailwil chuckled before letting out a sigh. He then lifted a brow as his sinister smirk took over once again. "And I can't help but wonder what she's up to right now..."

Suddenly, Laura's body grew even more tense below the debris. "What do you know?" she growled through gritted teeth. She began to see Kirsch rising to his feet in the distance.

"When one sins, others tend to want retribution."

"I don't have time for your riddles!" she yelled as emotions coursed through her veins.

"You needn't worry. Senator Perry will not be harmed," he answered with his smirk ever present.

And then, something inside Laura seemed to erupt. In an instant, the piece of junk trapping her to the ground was flung about thirty feet away. Her body surged with strength and as she turned and ignited her lightsaber toward Darth Mailwil. He had already made a run for it. Kirsch was suddenly at her side with his vibroblade unsheathed.

"Should we go after him?" he breathed out.

"No," she answered with energy causing tremors throughout her body. She turned to see Laf sitting up against debris, holding their side. "He didn't get the cure. Get Laf to safety," she instructed before beginning to sprint out of the quarantine zone.

Her mind was racing as her body sprinted toward the Senate Sector. Carmilla was the one responsible for killing everyone at the Vordenburg Estate. She did it as revenge for being his slave. A part of Laura understood the pilot's reasoning. After being treated horribly, wouldn't anyone want vengeance? Justice?

But to kill so many people without hesitation?

Laura's heartbeat was out of control for too many reasons. The rain was falling harder now.

But Carmilla didn't kill those children. She tried to save them.

Surely that was a redeeming factor.

The Jedi stopped as she noticed a commotion in front of the Senate Sector's gate. Police and soldiers blocked it off as citizens crowded around to see what had occurred. She needed to get inside. She didn't have time for questioning. Her eyes surveyed the area for another way in. Then, she noticed the scaffold leading up to the roof of the sector. Without a second thought, she swiftly approached it. She climbed it with ease despite blinking away the raindrops falling onto her face. She watched her footing when she reached the top. The surface was wet and she already found herself slipping with every step she took.

Pausing and closing her eyes, she tried to reach out with the bond. Then, she felt a certain pull in a particular direction.

* * *

"Drop the guns, dear," he ordered with a nod toward her blasters. Carmilla clenched her jaw before slowly gripping onto the weapons. She needed to do this now. It was the only chance she had. She had to go out fighting despite knowing she was outnumbered. But her stance gave her away. Her body tensed and the placement of her feet signaled her approaching offensive move. A soldier fired his rifle, hitting the pilot in the thigh and bringing her to her knees with a cry in pain.

The blasters fell out of her hands and just out of reach.

Vordenburg tsked. "That wasn't the brightest decision..."

Her hands clutched at her thigh as she slumped over. She glanced up at the man from her past and felt a hopeless fire burning in her chest.

His eyes gazed at Carmilla with wonder. "You really haven't changed much, have you?" he said as he continued to look over her facial features. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other, Mircalla," the old man said. "I've been looking for you for awhile now."

Carmilla stared back defiantly despite the pain. Her breathing was heavy.

"Don't you have anything to say? No begging? No pleading?" he asked as the soldiers behind him remained ready to fire.

She glared, refusing to utter a word.

"After everything you did, you're not even going to ask for forgiveness?" the Supreme Chancellor questioned in astonishment.

The pilot made no response.

"Well, I was supposed to hand you over, but due to everything we've been through together, I feel like you're my responsibility now." He lifted his own blaster with fire in his eyes. "Goodbye, Mircalla."

* * *

 

The closer Laura got, the more she felt a heaviness in her chest. It was painful. It was an emptiness that started to devour her. Hopelessness filled her senses, and the blonde chased those feelings in an attempt to find Carmilla.

Then, she was standing above clear glass windows. This particular room had skylights. As she crouched down to get a better look; the rain pooling on the glass making it difficult to see through, she realized it was the courtyard. She brushed her hand over the wet window to move the water out of her way. Below her stood Vordenburg with soldiers protectively behind him. They all were holding out their weapons. Then she saw what they were aiming at.

Carmilla was on her knees.

The blonde's heart beat harder in her chest than she had ever experienced before. He was going to kill her. Carmilla was going to die.

That foreign feeling of hopelessness was losing its strength now. There was something else coming through the bond...

Acceptance.

* * *

 _"Goodbye, Mircalla."_ The harsh bitterness of his voice spread through her.

This was it. This was her final punishment. She slowly closed her eyes. The pilot thought back to certain moments in her life.

Being young and innocent, and teaching Pazaak to Will after stealing food from Vordenburg's kitchen...

Running off to party with Mattie when Mother thought she was meditating...

Meeting Ell...

Breaking free from Mother...

Meeting Laura...

Her mind stayed with images of the Jedi.

The Dantooine sun shining down on her silky blonde hair and hitting her honey eyes; golden flecks within them reflecting back at her...

Her smile blinding her more than any sun would ever be capable of...

Laura...

And then the sound of shattering glass took over.

Carmilla's dark eyes shot open. The soldiers were dead on the ground. Glass from the skylight was scattered around them. But what took Carmilla's breath away was the image of Laura, wet from the rain, with her blue lightsaber, staring down at Vordenburg's lifeless body.

"Laura..." she breathed out.

The Jedi continued to look at the old man's body with furrowed brows and shallow breaths. She sheathed her lightsaber. "What-" she whispered and then began to shake her head as she took a step backwards. "What did I-" her voice rising into a panic.

Carmilla immediately went to stand to go to her, but her leg buckled beneath her when the wound on her thigh reminded her of its existence. She hissed, but kept her attention on the blonde.

Laura started to reach out her hand toward Vordenburg as tears filled her eyes. "What did I do?" she whimpered.

"Laura," Carmilla said firmly. The woman looked up at her with wide, vulnerable eyes. A tear fell down her cheek. "We gotta get you out of here."

"But I-" she answered weakly as she looked back down at the Supreme Chancellor.

The pilot groaned loudly from her pain as she managed to rise to her feet. "You can't do anything about it now," she said sadly. "But I'm not letting you go down for this, so we need to go."

"Carm," she said with her voice cracking.

"Come on. Before people start looking for whoever messed with the guards at the gate."

Laura forced a hard swallow before hurrying over to the brunette and helping her walk. They slipped through the courtyard doors, which had been locked from the inside due to Vordenburg. Soldiers and citizens were swarming the area. Things were chaotic enough for them to go unnoticed. Carmilla kept trying to push calming vibes through the bond. She felt the tension in Laura's body. She needed her to stay calm until they were somewhere safe.

Laura's mind wasn't present. Her body moved on autopilot. Flashes of the past few minutes kept replaying in her head. Her blue blade slicing into unsuspecting victims. The soldiers going down without seeing her coming. Vordenburg's eyes locked with her before she cut right through him. She didn't hesitate. It was all reflex.

The entire trip toward the courtyard, she was trying to wrap her thoughts around everything she had learned about Carmilla. The pilot murdered everyone in Vordenburg's family. Laura had seen it herself through the vision. It was brutal and heartless. It was cruel and unnecessary.

But he had owned Carmilla. He had tortured her. And the people she killed did nothing to stop that.

She also saved the slaves he still had. She didn't ruthlessly kill them.

Laura's heart was torn. This woman she had begun to give herself to was constantly testing her. Her morals were being questioned incessantly. How could she let herself fall for someone that killed without thinking?

But after seeing Carmilla about to die, hesitating to stop it wasn't an option. Instinct brought her to where she was now. Her heart brought her to this moment.

"Laura."

Her name knocked her out of her thoughts. They had somehow made it back to the Lustig without the Jedi noticing. She was sitting on the edge of Carmilla's bed as the pilot bent down slightly and rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm going to get us off of Coruscant. We can't be here right now. Just rest," she said gently. Her eyes showed the worry and care that Laura could feel through the bond. All the Jedi could do was nod weakly. When Carmilla left the room, Laura laid down on the bed, curling up into a ball and slamming her eyes closed. Her brows furrowed as she tried to wish the events from the last hour away.

* * *

 

Laura was unaware of how much time had passed as she laid on the bed. Carmilla eventually reappeared by her side, the bed dipping slightly as the brunette stared down at her worriedly.

"Hey." The Jedi didn't respond. "I managed to fix the toilet. I know you were always complaining about the high pitch squeal that happened every time it flushed," she said lightheartedly. Laura didn't react. "I also fixed the shower drain, so it's not flooding anymore. You were right. I really should clean my hair out of there more. I pulled out an entire Wookiee from that pipe. It was terrifying," she explained with a chuckle. Laura's eyes remained distant.

Carmilla took a deep breath before rising to her feet. She then held out her hand. "Come on." The blonde frowned. "Trust me," she pushed. Laura didn't react right away, but then she slowly sat up and took the pilot's hand. She let Carmilla pull her out of the ship, watching the brunette limp from behind.

When they exited the ramp, the Jedi's eyes widened. They were on Dantooine. They were by the cliff near the Jedi Enclave. _Her_ cliff. Carmilla dropped her hand in favor of letting the blonde take in her surroundings on her own. She followed her, keeping a small distance, as Laura took her usual spot on the cliff. The pilot watched her close her eyes as the setting sun beat down on them. The wind swept through her loose tendrils. Carmilla's heart ached at the sight. She wasn't as carefree as the last time she saw her on this cliff. Her spirit was broken. She was lost. Carmilla could feel that.

"Thank you," Laura whispered without opening her eyes. The pilot didn't answer. Silence fell between them as they stared off the cliff at the roaming animals below.

"You should have let him kill me," Carmilla finally said with more vulnerability than she intended.

The Jedi turned to her with furrowed brows. "How can you say that?" The brunette looked at her in surprise. She didn't expect to get this much of a rise out of her. "You would have rather me let you die?"

"My life isn't worth this," she tried to explain gently. She felt anger begin to boil through the bond.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?" Laura answered passionately. "Did you ever think that maybe I couldn't stand to see you die? That _I_ think your life is worth it?" She paused before continuing. "I killed the Supreme Chancellor because he was a horrible man to someone I care too much about. I killed someone that basically ran the galaxy. I did that for you. I threw away all my teachings and lessons of patience and understanding, and I killed him. I killed him because the thought of something happening to you tore me up inside. So don't say your life isn't worth it, Carmilla! Don't act like you aren't worth anything because to me you're worth everything!"

Tears were running down Laura's face as her honey eyes stared back with fury. Carmilla's heart pounded in her chest. She was speechless. She was so wonderfully overwhelmed that her entire being felt paralyzed.

Laura sniffed and turned back to look off of the cliff. "Your sister is going to be running the Senate now. Your mother has full control." She gave a bitter chuckle. "We're all screwed."

Carmilla felt a protectiveness suddenly flood through her. Her back straightened and her shoulders squared. "We'll stop her."

The Jedi laughed. "How?"

"She wants me. Maybe that's our secret weapon."

Laura shook her head as she stared at the herd of kath hounds below. "That seems foolish."

"Maybe it is," Carmilla said with a shrug as she stepped beside her. "But we're gonna fix this. Together." The blonde turned her head to lock eyes with her. Her watery eyes searched Carmilla's dark eyes.

"How long do you think we have before the Council realizes we're here?" she asked softly.

"Probably less than what we think."

Laura nodded slowly before stepping into Carmilla's side and resting her head against her shoulder. Her eyes drifted off of the cliff again as her arms wrapped around the pilot's torso. "Then can we just stay here for a little while longer?" she asked so weakly that Carmilla felt her heart crack slightly.

The brunette's arms wrapped around Laura tightly. Her cheek resting against Laura's forehead. "Sure thing, princess. Sure thing."


End file.
